The Chance
by Emmik-Chan
Summary: La probabilidad queda abierta ¿Qué tal si Kagura hubiera sido salvada?, ¿Qué cosas hubieran pasado entre batalla y batalla?, y tal vez ¿Acaso se hubiera podido dar un romance? Aquí, "Él hubiera" SI EXISTE.
1. Wonderful Destiny

**~The Chance~**

**Capítulo I: **_"Wonderful Destiny"_

* * *

"_Inevitable como respirar,_

_Te encuentro en medio de la tempestad._

_Olvido todo ya a partir de ti…_

_Vuelvo a comenzar"_

* * *

El veneno estaba a punto de matarla, él la estaba observando sin poder hacer nada al respecto "Ni siquiera Tenseiga puede salvarla".

Esto sería el final, que triste ¿No? Tal vez, pero al menos no moriría sola, "Esa" persona estaba con ella y por ella, -A pesar de haberle ocasionado problemas en el pasado- eso la hacía sentir inmensamente feliz pero también tan abatida. "Si al menos pudiera ¿Pero que se le va a hacer?, solo me queda morir", sonrió con ironía, le parecería tan patético y gracioso estar ahí, tan cerca de Sesshomaru, con la última oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía, pero ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Qué ganaría al hacerlo, si acaso se atreviera a decirlo?, "Que se queden así las cosas, él debe seguir con su vida", lo mejor sería callar.

-¿Estas a punto de…? –Después de una larga pausa hablo del yukai de ojos dorados.

-Sí y así está bien –Contesta Kagura sin darle oportunidad a que terminara la pregunta.

El suave viento, envolvió aquel campo de flores silvestres, creando una atmósfera de paz y tranquilidad, cualquier yukai o persona desearía morir con tanta tranquilidad: Cantos de aves, el sonido de las hojas de los robustos árboles siendo movidas por el viento, el aroma de aquellos blancos pétalos, los cálidos rayos del sol matinal que la tocaban…La pacifica despedida del mundo dedicada a ella, la despedida que la hacía olvidar el dolor de sus heridas. Nunca más oiría, olería ni sentirías esas cosas, cosas que le habían sido tan indiferentes hasta ese momento, tal vez porque eran demasiado simples para notarlas antes, pero en ese momento, era lo que tenía.

Inmóvil como estatua, solo le quedaba observar a aquella mujer morir ¿Quién lo diría? Siempre tan irreverente y arrogante cuando iba a verle y ahora, tan humilde, ya no parecía aquella persona que había conocido, tan llena de ímpetu, tal vez por eso una extraña sensación lo invadía, era molesta y deseaba desecharla, pero no podía, hasta de su rostro escapaba algo de su malestar, y aun así, mantenía su gran porte y grandeza. Ya en esos momentos estaba más que claro que no podía hacer nada por ella, solo podía estar ahí observando y escuchando los agonizantes latidos de aquel corazón.

De pronto, Kagura levanto la mirada, quería ver por última vez aquel afilado rostro, las facciones de aquel hombre que sin saber con certeza como, la habían enamorado. Tantas veces lo había buscado sin obtener atención, y ahora, sin intención de encontrarlo, él estaba ahí, un deseo sin pedir se estaba logrando.

-Al final, termine a tu lado –Con una sonrisa candorosa miraba Kagura a Sesshomaru.

Al momento en que caía envuelta en la espesa nube de veneno, sin más, Tenseiga palpito ¿Por qué? ¿Ahora si deseaba salvar a aquella mujer? Si hace unos instantes no reaccionaba "¿A qué estás jugando?" pregunto en sus adentros Sesshomaru. Palpito con más fuerza y rapidez la espada, como si rogara ser desenvainada ¿Si no lo hacía ahora ya no podría salvarla? De un momento a otro empuño la espada Sesshomaru, observo a aquellos enviados que iban por el alma de Kagura y en un instante, los elimino rebanándolos.

-¡Kagura! –cinco voces gritaron, el grupo de Inuyasha había llegado.

La aludida callo en la alfombra de flores quedando inerte, todos observaban con expectación lo que ocurriría después. Posteriormente, Kagura comenzó a moverse y poco a poco, abrió los ojos y observo el cielo azul.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Estoy viva?! –Se sienta sobre el suelo de golpe, sintiendo un ligero mareo que la tambaleo un poco.

-¡Kagura! –Con gran felicidad llamaba Kohaku.

-Estoy viva –Aun incrédula repetía, escuchando el palpitar se su corazón, y sin pensarlo, se llevó las manos al pecho.

-¡Gracias a Dios! –Kagome exclamo reteniendo con sus dedos un par de lágrimas que querían escapar.

-¡Kagura! –De nueva cuenta Kohaku grita y con un extraño impulso, la abraza.

-¿Kohaku? –Aturdida la oji-rubí- ¡Soy libre! –Declaro para ella, sentía como sus ojos le empezaban a arder ¿Lagrimas a punto de salir?

Los dos sintieron ciertas miradas que observaban fijamente aquella escena tan inesperada, al instante de sentir aquellos ojos, se separaron con cierta pena, y la chica no pudo derramar su llanto por tanta gente que observaba, además ¡Que vergonzoso seria ver a un semi-demonio llorar!

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces Kohaku?! –Giro su rostro con molestia y un poco de sonrojo.

-¡Perdón! –El chico oculto su mirada con pena.

-No lo culpes –Miroku lo dispenso.

-Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti –Afirmo Sango.

Al oír lo último, la ama de los vientos, voltea a ver a todos con gran sorpresa ¿Preocupados por ella, todos? Le parecía tan inverosímil lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Ya deja de poner esa cara tan rara, das miedo! –Vocifero Inuyasha

-¡Serás! –Bufo con ira fingida, y por fin se levanta- ¡Qué asco! Huelo al miasma de Naraku. –Agarrando su ropa, notando que toda ella estaba hecha un desastre: rotas sus prendad, manchada hasta el rostro y toda despeinada.

-Toma –Hablo Kohaku mostrándole una blanca pluma- Fue difícil bajar de ella, pero pude hacerlo.

-No es tan difícil –Cínica responde al momento de agarrar el ligero objeto.

-¿A dónde vas Sesshomaru? –Cuestiono el Hanyou observando como partía su medio hermano.

-No tengo porque quedarme aquí –Con fría actitud respondió continuando su camino.

Trotando, Kagura sale tras de él, tenía que agradécele, y si no lo hacía en ese momento no lo haría nunca, sin mencionar que no sabía con seguridad si alguna vez lo volvería a ver.

Con admiración, los demás miraban lo acontecido.

-Kagura –Volvió a llamarla el joven exterminador- Gracias por ayudarme a escapar –Proclamo.

En ese instante paro su andar la aludida.

-Ni lo menciones –Dándole la espalda.

-¡Cuídate por favor! –Agrego Kagome.

-Ustedes son los que tienen que tener cuidado –Voltea el rostro hacia aquel grupo- Naraku y Mouryoumaru no descansaran hasta tener el fragmento de Kohaku –Dicho esto, con rápido avance, sale de aquel claro de flores para introducirse al espeso bosque.

* * *

"¡Que rápido camina!", aún no había logrado encontrar a Sesshomaru "Pero si solo me quede hablando un instante". De pronto, oye unas hojas crujir, y voltea hacia el sonido…Era él.

-¿Qué pretendes? –Cuestiono el hombre.

-Pues, yo –Notando que no tenía una respuesta preparada- ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué es tan difícil hablar con él? –Irritada por no tener las palabras exactas, desvió la mirada- Solo quería darte las gracias por no dejarme morir –Vuelve a mirarlo, pero este, de nueva cuenta la estaba dejando atrás- ¡Oye! Trato de ser agradecida y amable, pero tú te vas –Rabiosa lo persigue.

-No fue gran cosa –Aun caminando.

-Para mí lo fue ¡Me diste mi libertad! –Sonoramente revelo.

En ese instante paro su camino el yukai de ojos dorados, y se dignó a ver a la castaña, quien tenía la mirada vidriosa pero firme "¿Llorara?"

Por un efímero instante, parecía que la mirada de Sesshomaru se suavizaba, justo como cuando estaba seguro que ella moriría. Así, sin decir nada, se miraron un largo instante.

-¡Sesshomaru-Sama! ¡Sesshomaru-Sama! -Una voz chillona de cierto hombrecillo resonó.

-¡Sesshomaru-Sama! –Otra vocecilla se escuchó, pero esta esa dulce y juvenil.

-¡Por fin lo encontramos! –Afirmo Jaken apareciendo de entre los arboles junto con Ah-Un- ¡¿Eh?! –Con molesta sorpresa nota la presencia de Kagura- ¡¿Qué haces aquí, horrenda mujer?!

-¡Oh! Kagura –Con peculiar felicidad hablo Rin- ¿Te quedaras, verdad? –Emocionada.

-¡¿Cómo crees que se quedara esta mujer aquí?! –Rechazando totalmente lo dicho el yukai verdoso- ¡Nos va a traicionar con Naraku! –Con son culposo.

-Él casi me mata hace unas horas –Sonríe con malicia arqueando la ceja- ¿Crees que con semejante acción le voy a seguir siendo fiel? Bueno, que puedo decir, al final lo traicione con Mouryoumaru –Cruza los brazos orgullosa.

-¿Casi mueres? –Preocupada pregunta la niña- ¡Seguro te salvo Sesshomaru-Sama! ¿Verdad? –Dio una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Si –Sin mucho desdén responde la castaña-

-¡Ah! –Atónito da un gran grito Jaken.

-Como sea, ya me voy, ya dije lo que tenía que decir –Toma su pluma a punto de partir.

-¿No te quedaras? –Mientras se acercaba a ella, la sonrisa de Rin se borraba.

-No creo que sea buena idea –Ve a Jaken con desprecio, y después se pone de rodillas a la altura de la pequeña humana- Se puede molestar Sesshomaru –Señalándolo con la vista y hablando en voz baja.

-Pero –Se pone las manos entre la boca y se acerca a la oreja de la oji-rubí- No creo que le moleste –Cuchichió.

-¿Segura? –Totalmente escéptica.

-Sesshomaru-Sama ¿Verdad que se puede quedar Kagura? –Repentinamente propone Rin, con cual, Kagura se puso muy nerviosa.

-¡No digas tonterías niña! que no sabes que… ¡Ah! –Jaken fue interrumpido por el pie aplastante de su amo.

-¿Qué dice Sesshomaru-Sama? –vuelve a preguntar la niña, y después de una breve espera…

-Hagan lo que quieran –Declaro y comenzó a caminar, dándoles la espalda.

-¡Sí! –Efusivamente grito la niña- Te lo dije –Ve a Kagura con alegría, para después correr tras el Daiyukai.

-¿No habrá problema? –Sin creer lo dicho, observa la chica.

De vuelta el extraño ardor de ojos le volvía, su vista se comenzaba a nublar, la nariz le picaba y su corazón se encogía, como nadie la veía, por fin pudo liberar las lágrimas que llevaba aguantándose desde hace buen rato, su llanto estaba lleno de alivio y alegría…Por fin era plenamente libre.

Así, oculto su rostro y comenzó a caminar rumbo a donde los demás. Después de un minuto de silencioso llanto, se limpió el rostro y levanto la vista.

-Kagura, no te quedes atrás –Rápidamente, Rin va a recogerla hasta la retaguardia tomándola de la mano- Nunca más te quedaras atrás ¿Entendido? -Con regaño juguetón advirtió mientras la jalaba.

-¡Oh! –Sin esperarlo, se deja llevar- Creo que ya no –Sonrió con confianza.

Una nueva oportunidad se le había otorgado, la oportunidad de vivir, de ser libre, hasta la extraña oportunidad de estar junto a "Él", sin ninguna duda, no desaprovecharía ese gran regalo¡Ni que estuviera tan loca! ¿Qué tanto le esperaba junto a tan extraño grupo? Pronto lo descubriría.

* * *

**Pre capitulo dos: La nueva armadura de Mouryomaru es indestructible, Sesshomaru entra en crisis, Se forja una nueva arma.**

**Hola!**

**Tiempo sin escribir nuevo fic, bueno la idea era no lanzar nada así al aire sin tener un colchón de al menos 10 capítulos, pero en fin, algo me decía que ya tenia que publicar algo nuevo después de largo tiempo sin hacerlo jejejejejeje.**

**"El hubiera" ¿Que es lo que pasaría si Kagura hubiera sido salvada? los fans de Kagura y del Sessho x Kagu siempre lo hemos pensado (al menos eso creo XP), de hecho ya hace algunos años quería escribir al respecto en un extraño contexto, y como me estaba enfocando demasiado en el contexto (de verdad muy raro °-°), al ultimo no escribí nada...y ahora, después de ver unos Dōjinshis de un(a) artista me pude inspirar de vuelta llegando a esto (por ahí en este capitulo, hay algo parecido a dichas viñetas, pero nada serio)**

**Pues...si vieron solo el anime tal vez se pierdan un poco, por que va ha llevar el orden que se encuentra en el manga (me sirve demasiado ese orden para la historia ¬w¬), se podría decir que reescribiré unas partes donde mis ideas locas surgirán XD (y por fin no seré tan ñoña al escribir. aunque esa etapa fue divertida)**

**Y pues los dejo que ya me dio verborrea XD. **

**Tal vez vuelva con nuevo capitulo en 15 días...A ver que les parece esta rara interpretación de mi "hubiera"**

**Ciao~~**

**Pd: Luego dejare link en mi perfil de la "portada" de este fic**

**Pd2: Trabajando en otro proyecto poco común jejeje XD**


	2. Broken

**~The Chance~**

**Capítulo II: **_"Broken"_

* * *

"_Trato de evadir el sufrimiento__  
__aunque tengo un confuso recuerdo__  
__mis siempre pálidos parpados, estaban congelados__  
__Se ha ocultado la luna...__  
__seguramente este es el momento que esperaba…"_

* * *

Después de un buen baño y un necesario cambio de ropa –Ya que lo que traía quedo hecho harapos-, noto que algo cambio, su aroma, extrañamente ya no poseía la odiosa esencia de su creador, solo había quedado aquel suave aroma que la diferenciaba de él desde el momento en que la creo…No sabía cómo ni el por qué había pasado aquello, aunque eso era bueno, así el enemigo pensaría realmente que estaba muerta, pero, a estas alturas ¿Para que esconderse? Ella no sabía nada crucial que pudiera servir para derrotar tanto a Naraku como a Mouryoumaru, aun así, mejor no se arriesgaría a mostrarse…al menos, de momento.

* * *

Ya han pasado más de una semana desde que Kagura había sido salvada, Sesshomaru partió en busca de rastros de sus enemigos y había vuelto con varias noticias, como la aparición de la nueva extensión de Naraku, Byakuya –¡Genial! Otro "hermano" ¿Qué no sabía hacer otra cosa más que eso? o tal vez ¿Quería llenar el hueco de su "muerte"?- Además que Inuyasha tenía una nueva habilidad en su espada –La cual no perfeccionaba e incluso lo dañaba al utilizarla- Sin menciona que Mouryoumaru consiguió una armadura resistente para proteger al Bebe de Naraku –La cual había unido con un fragmento de la perla de Shikon – Incluso había robado las lanzas de diamante de Inuyasha. Tanto había pasado en una sola noche…Todo se estaba complicando bastante, y peor aún…Lo que faltaba.

* * *

Aparentemente, Sesshomaru solo había ido a revisar que todo estuviera bien con sus acompañantes –Sin embargo no lo pregunto abiertamente- pero Jaken había salido acompañado a Rin para que consiguiera comida, así que solo estaba Kagura y Ah-Un. Así de la nada, Sesshomaru había hecho mención de lo acontecido en su última batalla.

-Ninguno de esos dos pierde el tiempo –Kagura cerrando los ojos se cruzó de brazos exhalando con fastidio- ¿Eh?, ¿Tan rápido te vas? –Observando como Sesshomaru se elevaba por los aires.

-Ese inútil ya se fundió con su armadura –Sin mucho desdén comento el yukai, alejándose del lugar.

-Y ahí va de vuelta y sin decir nada –Con la mano golpea su abanico- Es demasiado aburrido esperar –Toma su pluma.

-Kagura ¿A dónde vas? –A lo lejos grita Rin.

-A un lugar peligroso, así que ni se te ocurra seguirme –Con un fuerte ventarrón, libera su pluma.

-¿Sesshomaru-Sama estuvo aquí, verdad? –Un poco más cerca de la castaña cuestiono Jaken.

-Sí, pero no servirás de nada si es que piensas ir –Con una sonrisa maliciosa se elevaba rápidamente

-¡Pero que atrevida! –Meneando amenazante el báculo de dos cabezas- Ya…. ¡Ah! –Yéndose de espaldas y dando chuscas volteretas por la fuerza del viento que provocaba el vuelo de la mujer.

-Qué miedo –Burlona- Alcánzanos, si es que puedes –Ríe sonoramente.

-¡La odio! –Tirado y mareado se queja el pequeño monstruo, siendo observado por la humana y Ah-Un.

* * *

Ese Sesshomaru sí que te movía rápido, solo por su rastro supo a donde se dirigía. Podía sentirlo en el viento, Mouryoumaru ya había asimilado por completo su nueva armadura, momentos después, sintió la presencia de Kohaku ¡Se dirigía directo al enemigo! ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando ese muchacho? Aunque casi enseguida sintió que no iba solo, estaba con el Kikyo ¿Ya no estaba con el grupo de Inuyasha el joven exterminador? El mantenerse al margen del enemigo, aparentemente la había hecho rezagarse en algunas noticias importantes. También noto como el grupo de Inuyasha se acercaba al lugar de la batalla.

¡BROMM! Una sonora explosión se escuchó a lo lejos, estaba segura que era un ataque de Sesshomaru, tenía que darse prisa, no sabía el por qué, pero tenía que llegar pronto, algo le preocupaba. Los ataques de Sesshomaru resonaron otro par de veces y se oían más y más cerca, sería mejor continuar a pie el resto del camino, por el momento no quería que su "familia" supiera de su milagroso regreso de la muerte.

Avanzo un poco más, y a mitad del camino se encontró a Kikyo junto con Kohaku –Al parecer huían del lugar.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kagura? –Pregunto el exterminador con sorpresa.

-Supe las malas nuevas y vine a ver que rayos pasaba –Cruzándose de brazos.

-No juegues demasiado con tu suerte –Declaro Kikyo.

-No tengo nada que le pueda interesar al enemigo –Sigue su camino- Ustedes son los que corren más riesgos, así que váyanse de una buena vez.

-Kagura –Con preocupación concluyo el chico.

Así adelanto el paso lo más que pudo la castaña, quedando a una distancia considerable detrás de unas enormes rocas, solo quería observar y enterarse de lo que acontecía. Y precisamente, parecía que las cosas se pondrían interesantes.

-¡Oye Mouryoumaru! –Vocifero Inuyasha- Voy a destrozar esa coraza tuya para poder sacar el corazón de Naraku que escondes.

-No escondo nada –Respondió el sujeto de cabello lila- y aunque lo tuviera, nunca podrías alcanzarlo –Burlándose- Ya tenía pensado elaborar la armadura máxima desde antes que esa mujer lo notara.

-¿Habla de mí? –Desde las sombras Kagura se preguntó.

-Por algo tan insignificante como su libertad, traiciono tanto a Naraku como a mí –Con risa maliciosa continuo con su monologo- Si al menos me hubiera dado el fragmento de Kohaku, hubiera vivido un poco más.

-Si supiera el desgraciado –Chisto con molestia la oji-rubí.

-Debido a su generosa y patética decisión, tuvo una miserable muerte –No callaba el demonio acorazado- No solo eso, su muerte fue totalmente inútil, y como van las cosas, nadie cumplirá su estúpido último deseo.

-¡Bastardo! –Aun escondida y controlando lo más que podía su ira.

-¡Cállate! –Inuyasha ordeno fuertemente al individuo- ¡Deja de decir tanta estupidez sin sentido! –A punto de atacar.

¡ZAAA…! Inesperadamente un fuerte ataque iracundo impacto en Mouryoumaru, haciéndolo retroceder a una buena distancia y con parte de su cuerpo destrozado, de inmediato, contraataca con el diamante que le robo al hanyou, pero con la misma velocidad, bloqueo el contraataque el yukai platinado.

-¡¿Qué haces Sesshomaru?! –Kagura, totalmente impactada- ¿A caso, estas molesto por…? ¡No tiene ningún sentido, aún sigo con vida!

En ese instante, el aludido encaja salvajemente la espada en la dura coraza de Mouryoumaru, provocando un estruendoso sonido que no era nada bueno.

-¡Saca tu espada de inmediato! –El hermano menor advirtió, siendo toralmente ignorado.

-Es inusual en ti Sesshomaru –Rio confiado el atacado- A través de tu espada, siento como has perdido la calma.

-¡Sesshomaru, te digo que saques la punta de tu espada! –De vuelta sugirió Inuyasha.

-¡Pero está alcanzando el fragmento de la perla que une la coraza! –Señalo Kagome.

Pero un fuerte olor a quemado inundaba el lugar, la espada terminaría por ceder, lo sucedido era demasiado, Sesshomaru nunca había actuado de esa manera.

-Sesshomaru, no será que ¿En realidad siente pena por Kagura? –Cuestiono la gran bestia-.

-Tonterías –Respondió el cuestionado.

-Entonces ¿Para que sacrificar tu espada? ¿De verdad pensaste que podrías romper mi coraza con solo fuerza? –Incrédulo vuelve a preguntar.

Y dicho esto, la espada por fin se rompe en dos, y a su vez, una voz chillona observa atónita la terrible escena, Jaken había llegado al fin.

-¡Imposible! Se ha roto Tokijin! –Aun oculta ve el suceso, le parecía tan irreal a la hechicera del viento.

Al instante de destruirse la espada, Mouryoumaru ataco a Sesshomaru con las lanzas de diamante, este esquivo el ataque, pero no se esperó otro que perforo su armadura a la altura de su abdomen. Así el cristal precioso, termino aprisionando al platinado. Todos quedaron pasmados ante el suceso.

-Sesshomaru ¡Tienes que salir de ahí! –Con extraña desesperación pensó Kagura- ¡No puedes terminar así, Y menos por una tontería como esta! –Al borde de la angustia quedo paralizada.

Inuyasha después ataco, al parecer no le gustaba nada que por su habilidad robada, pudiera ser asesinado su medio hermano. Uso su nuevo poder, y como no lo había perfeccionado aun, los ataques no daban los resultados deseados e incluso se estaba lastimando de forma temible. Su oponente se burlaba de lo inútiles de sus ataques, sin embargo, en ese preciso momento una flecha impacto con Mouryoumaru, era Una Flecha de Kikyo, "¿No se supone que huiría?".

La sacerdotisa ordeno al hanyou que acabara con el enemigo, este obedeció usando nuevamente su peligrosa habilidad, por un momento parecía que no daría resultado esta, pero repentinamente, una grieta en la armadura de Mouryoumaru apareció ¡lo lograría!

-¡Rápido! acaba con él antes que mate a Sesshomaru –A punto de salir de su escondite, Kagura.

El ataque de Inuyasha seguía causando daño.

-Inuyasha salva a Sesshomaru-Sama –Suplico Jaken- Tal vez sea demasiado tarde, la prisión de diamante lo está cortando como si fuera una fruta cualquiera –Chilla- ¡Estoy seguro de eso!

-¡Maldición!, ¡Cierra la boca Jaken!–En su mente ya no aguantaba más la oji-rubí.

Estaba preparando un ataque con su abanico, cuando, una luz resplandecía en el diamante, Sesshomaru estaba abriendo su jaula cristalina con ayuda de Tenseiga, Kagura dio un suspiro de alivio y se detuvo. En la distracción Kikyo preparo otro ataque para sacar el fragmento de la armadura, pero enseguida Mouryoumaru noto sus intenciones y libero su penétrate miasma, apartando a Inuyasha y soltando a Sesshomaru, para finalmente huir del lugar –Alardeando, claro está-. Entre el caos de la huida, Kikyo había desaparecido e Inuyasha había quedado muy mal herido, sobre todo en las manos.

-Sesshomaru-Sama ¿Esta herido? –Pregunta su fuel sirviente.

-¿Creíste que alguien como ese sujeto, podría acabar conmigo? –Con su acostumbrada arrogancia cuestiono Sesshomaru.

-Obviamente, no –De su escondite por fin salió Kagura y con burla respondió.

A pesar de querer suavizar la situación, noto el mal estado del yukai –Aunque pensó que pudo haber salido mucho peor-. Sesshomaru dio media vuelta ignorando la conversación.

-Sesshomaru –Llamo Inuyasha- ¿Dejaras a Tokijin así nada más? –Tomando el arma pregunta.

-No tengo ningún interés en un arma rota, solo buscare un remplazo –Siguiendo su camino responde.

-Bueno, fue corto lo que nos vimos, Adiós –Se despidió Kagura siguiendo al hombre herido.

Sesshomaru, Kagura y Jaken ya en los cielos estaban, Sesshomaru no decía nada como de costumbre, pero esta vez la mujer quería saber que diantres había pasado en la pelea como para que Sesshomaru perdiera su hasta entonces, inmutable calma, así que no se quedaría callada.

-Sesshomaru ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? –lanzo la pregunta sin obtener respuesta.

-¡No te metan en lo que…!

-¡Dime! –Molesta interrumpe el regaño de Jaken.

-Silencio –Con voz firme y calmada ordeno el Inugami

-¡¿Pero qué carajos?! Te digo que…

-¡Silencio! –Amenazada, ahora ella era la interrumpida, Sesshomaru subió un poco la voz, pero su tono sonaba bastante hosco.

-¡Mierda! –Chisto con coraje la castaña.

* * *

El resto del viaje fue horrendamente silencioso y lleno de un aura pesada. Poco después, se encontraron con Rin y Ah-Un en un acantilado cerca del mar. Sesshomaru, directamente se fue a sentar en una gran roca en la orilla del precipicio.

Molesto, en verdad molesto era el hecho de que perdiera la calma de esa manera ¿Pero porque le enfadaron las palabras del enemigo? Kagura estaba con vida, y aunque estuviera muerta ¿Qué más daba? Aborrecía todo el asunto, pocas veces se confundía y esa era una de esas escasas ocasiones, "¡Que fastidio!".

Los demás integrantes del grupo estaban no muy lejos de él, Rin recogiendo florecillas, Jaken como siempre, preocupado por tonterías, y Kagura molesta por no haber obtenido respuestas a sus preguntas por parte del yukai.

-Jaken-Sama ¿Cómo es que Sesshomaru-Sama resulto herido así? –curioseo la niña.

-No sé de qué me hablas Rin, Sesshomaru está perfectamente –Quebrado y nervioso sonaba

-Pero si está lleno de heridas y su armadura está rota –Sin convencerse, sigue investigando.

-¡Cállate niña tonta! – Reprendió el pequeño monstruo.

-¿Kagura? –Ahora se dirigía a la mujer.

-A mí ni me preguntes, Si Sesshomaru insiste que está bien, no vale la pena hablar de ello –Cruzándose de brazos responde,

-Mmm… -Pensativa la humana- Sera mejor curarlo –A punto de moverse.

-¡No lo hagas, no está de humor! –Vocifera Jaken.

Al instante se levanta el oji-dorado, provocando un brinco de sorpresa y pánico de su sirviente, para después hincarse con sumisión y chillando quien sabe qué, "Cobarde" pensó la oji-rubí, pero, aparentemente, a Sesshomaru le venía valiendo poco lo que comentaba el yukai asustadizo, dirigió su vista hacia el cielo que se estaba nublando estrepitosamente, y repentinamente, aparece un anciano carcamán montado en un toro.

-¡¿Totosai?! –Balbuceo el pequeño monstruo.

-¿Qué pretendes? –Interrogo Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué hay? –Saludo el hombre- Sabia que algo estaba mal…Ya no tienes a Tokijin en tu poder.

-Aun así, puedo acabar contigo fácilmente con mis garras –Mostrando su letal mano al viejo.

-Sabía que dirías algo parecido –Nervioso comenta- Como sea, no te hagas el tonto, Tenseiga me estaba llamando, seguro notaste que estaba intranquila.

Sesshomaru solo se le quedo viendo, claramente sabia de lo que hablaba el venerable. Kagura reacciono con demasiado interés ante las palabras de Totosai.

-Todo indica que algo que carecía tu corazón broto hace poco –Prosiguió.

-¿Como que "carecía"?, ¡El corazón de Sesshomaru-sama es perfecto! –Reprocho Jaken.

-¡Es verdad! En fuerte y amable –Añadió la niña.

-Conmigo no lo es –Llorando responde.

-Cálmate –Kagura, con mirada fastidiosa riñe al que se quejaba.

-¿Algo viene a tu mente? –Con escudriño, el viejo.

Su pelea con Mouryoumaru, las mezquinas palabras de ese ante la "muerte" de Kagura…Kagura, su rostro en el preciso momento en que pensaba que no la podría salvar. "Su muerte fue completamente inútil" en especial ese comentario, si en verdad la mujer hubiera muerto ¿Su muerte seria vana? "Así que fue eso", convencido Sesshomaru. Al momento, en lo que dura un parpadeo, dirigió un rápido vistazo hacia Kagura, la cual imito sincronizadamente el acto.

-No sé qué haya ocurrido –Reinicia la plática el viejo herrero- Lo importante es que Tenseiga reacciono a un cambio en tu corazón, lo cual probablemente se deba a un sentimiento de furia y/o tristeza que sentiste por alguien que no fueras tú, dicho esto…Dame tu espada –Mostrando la mano sin desdén.

-¿Qué? –Sesshomaru lo mira con recelo.

-Es hora de reforjarla…para hacerla un arma.

El suave viento envolvió a todos los presentes. "Odio, tristeza ¿Podría ser por mí? Tengo que averiguarlo, así tal vez…" Una extraña y egoísta esperanza se encendió en el recién estrenado palpitante corazón de Kagura.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar tres días para que Tenseiga estuviera lista.

* * *

**Pre capítulo 3: acercamiento, Meidou Zangetsuha, Se integra alguien mas al grupo**

**Hello Gente bonita!**

**Estoy muy emocionada por los reviews que me han dejado, Gracias...:**

**-Cote29 (OwO)**

**-Futachimaru (Gracias por tu buena fe, en verdad espero que sean mas de 4 capítulos jejeje)**

**-No mames (Buen nick XB)**

**-Grell-Panda (OMG! aquellos viejos tiempos...cual era tu cuenta en metroflog? pensé que ya me habían olvidado jejeje, en fin, muchas gracias por tus palabras, en verdad)**

**Creo que lo que mas extrañaba era mandar saludos XD...para los que no me conozcan, mando saludos en cada capitulo (soy rara, lo se)**

**Bueno hablemos un poco del capitulo... básicamente reescribí una parte del tomo 41 y 42 haciendo una síntesis de los hechos "poco importantes" en mi historia, ademas de meterme un poquito el las mentes de los protagonistas, es fácil Kagura el reto es Sesshomaru, pero ahora si haré un esfuerzo para que no me salga tan cambiado de carácter como en anteriores fic que he escrito. Como sea, creo que ya me salí del tema jejejeje...volviendo, los títulos de los capítulos serán en ingles, pues porque el titulo del fic esta en ingles y quería que tuviera algo mas en común y por eso (No es gran coas alo se u.u).**

**No se que mas decir, así que me despido y nos leemos en 15 dia (dios mediante)**

**Ciao~~~**

**Pd: Ya esta el link de la imagen de portada en mi perfil nwn**


	3. Recess

**~The Chance~**

**Capítulo III: **_"Recess"_

* * *

"_Ella se desliza y me atropella__  
__Y, aunque a veces no me importe,__  
__Sé que el día que la pierda volveré a sufrir__  
__Por ella, que aparece y que se esconde,__  
__Que se marcha y que se queda,__  
__Que es pregunta y es respuesta__  
__Que es mi oscuridad, estrella."_

* * *

Ese mismo día, pero en la tarde casi entrada la noche, Kagura había ido a quien sabe dónde, solo dejándole la promesa de volver a Rin.

Kagura tuvo que robar unas cosas, bueno, había hecho cosas peores en el pasado, así que no se sintió tan mal –En realidad ni se sentía culpable.

Ya era muy de noche, todo estaba muy oscuro. Al parecer no se había movido de lugar el grupo, no es que fuera muy difícil localizarlos, pero era mucho más cómodo de esa manera. Así llego la mujer al improvisado campamento donde había una fogata encendida –Seguro para la niña- La humana y el sirviente dormían junto al caballo dragón Ah-Un. Sesshomaru –El cual no volteo a la llegada de la mujer- estaba algo retirado de ellos, se encontraba sentado recargado en un árbol.

-¿Por fin un poco de calma? –Con embuste pregunta la castaña pero sin obtener respuesta- Mmmm…Ya veo –Aceptando la falta de interés.

Se fue acercando a él. Llevaba unas cosas en las manos ¿Qué pretendía? Al estar frente al hombre, se inca y pone las cosas en el suelo a un lado de ella: un recipiente de madera vacío y otro con agua, hierbas, algunos lienzos y vendas.

-No es necesario, estas heridas desaparecerán en pocos días –Suponiendo que pretendía atenderlo.

-Sí como no –Incrédula, va haciendo una mezcla con las hierbas y con un poco de agua- Aunque si, no son tan graves tus heridas, pero no vas a ir por ahí todo manchado de sangre y tierra, no es adecuado para "su magnificencia" –Con chasco puntualizo.

Ya tenía lista la emulsión, con el agua que le resto, humedeció uno de los lienzos, para después acercarse más al yukai, el cual con el acto, la vio amenazantemente.

-Esa cara no funcionara conmigo ¡Vamos! No pretendo hacer nada estúpido, si es lo que te preocupa –Declaro- Así que deja que te limpie el rostro.

Sesshomaru sostuvo la mirada por un instante para después quitarla, al parecer dejaría que Kagura siguiera con lo suyo.

Quién lo diría, parecía como un absurdo y raro sueño, estar los dos así en ese instante, si alguien les hubiera dicho en el pasado que acabarían juntos, seguramente lo hubieran tomado como una ridícula y estúpida broma e incluso hasta de mal gusto.

Extraño, la veía, la sentía, e incluso oía su corazón, pero su aroma…Ya no era aquella fragancia mezclada con la de Naraku, y por eso que la distinguía de su creador, parecía que la que estaba ahí no fuera Kagura, en cierto modo parecía que en realidad hubiera desaparecido de este mundo –A tal grado que en la última batalla, Sesshomaru no se percató de su presencia hasta que apareció de su escondite- Tal vez por eso fue lo que en parte, provocara que se dejara llevar por las palabras de Mouryoumaru, "Su muerte fue inútil" ¿Realmente lo seria? Molesto era el engaño que le estaba jugando su mente y su olfato, pero aún más molesto era la confusión que creaban…Mejor dejaría de pensar en ello y acostumbrarse a la casi imperceptible nueva esencia de la Oji-rubí, que hasta cierto punto, era mucho más agradable que la de su creador.

Aunque la ignorara, era un poco incómodo estar así ¿En qué diablos se había metido al tratar de curarlo? Ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse. La piel del rostro era mucho más suave de lo que se imaginaba, incluso más cálida. "¡Concéntrate!" se replicó, no era tiempo de admirarlo, aunque ¿A caso era incorrecto? No había nadie que se lo reprochara, incluso a Sesshomaru no le parecía molestarle del todo. "Solo te ignora", justifico mientras terminaba de poner la solución en el rostro.

-Ya está la cara, pero lo que me preocupa es la herida de tu estomago…Aunque –Mirando la armadura agujerada y titubeando en tocarla o no para quitarla, suponía que ese tipo de acercamientos eran reprobables para él.

-Que fastidio –Osco, se quitó los precarios restos del peto.

¡Sí accedió! Vaya sorpresa se llevó la castaña, ahora solo quedaba abrir la parte superior del traje y…

-¡Demonios! –Por pensar en ello, de pronto, se le subieron los colores a la cara y se paralizo por completo, pero por suerte tenía la mirada baja, así no demostraría tan fácil su vergüenza- Es más difícil de lo que parece –Un estúpido nervio le vino- ¡Basta! ¡No seas una boba! –En su mente, inicio un conflicto.

-No tienes que hacerlo, no te estoy obligando –Sin verla, en tono serio y sereno comento Sesshomaru.

-¡Ya lo sé! –Molesta, por fin abre la prenda descubriendo el pecho- ¡Ah! Parecía ser más aparatoso cuando te golpearon –Notando que la herida era más pequeña de lo que esperaba.

-Dije que no era necesario –Seco.

-¡Aja! –Ignorándolo, comienza su labor calmando su exaltación.

Al atender esta herida, de pronto, una parte de ella se sentía responsable de lo sucedido en la posterior pelea ¿Por qué él había actuado así? Además ¿Por qué había ido en su búsqueda y salvado su vida? –No es que no le encantara la idea, pero...- Quería averiguarlo todo y preguntarle a Sesshomaru, sin embargo, sentía que tampoco tenía el derecho a cuestionarlo, y tal vez aunque lo hiciera no respondería, y si lo hacía, posiblemente a ella no le gustaría la respuesta "¡Cobarde, aun huyes!", sintiendo que era presa de su encrucijada.

En esos momentos, el corazón de la chica estaba con cierto latido atropellado, pero hubo un momento en que este palpitó de forma más irregular a la vez que notaba que la castaña exhalaba con desazón.

-Yo fui el que se descuidó, así que deja esa patética actitud –Hablo Sesshomaru.

-¡Hey! Sin insultos –Levanto la mirada con ira- ¡Solo trato de ayudar! –Notando que tenía la atención de su mirada.

-Si no los quieres recibir, deja esa estúpida lastima –De vuelta desvía la mirada- Esto es realmente tonto –Apunto de levantarse.

-¡Basta! –Perdiendo la calma, lo empuja por los hombros- ¡Estoy haciendo esto porque que me salvaste la vida! –Buscando su mirada que correspondió de nueva cuenta, subió un poco la voz deteniendo al hombre y sus intenciones de "huir"- A comparación, esto es nada, así que ya deja de criticarme ¡¿Está claro?! –Girando su rostro con resentimiento- Además, ya acabe ¿Feliz? –Cubriendo la herida- Mañana ya no tendrás ni una marca –Recoge las cosas y se acomoda del otro lado del árbol- Basta de charlas –Refunfuñando termina por recostarse.

En corto tiempo, el latido de Kagura se hizo más y más sereno, y su respiración se suavizo…rápido se había quedado dormida, lo reitero el yukai volteando ligeramente. El que conocía a la castaña, sabía lo impetuosa e irreverente que era, resultaba realmente irónico verla dormir, tan tranquila y pacíficamente, tanto como… "Basta", era la segunda vez en ese día que le venía a la mente el momento en que casi fallecía ella, de nuevo sus pensamientos le estaban tomando el pelo, ya que esa imagen era la única que tenia de referencia para relacionar la paz que Kagura emanaba en esos momentos al dormir. Sería mejor que el también descansara un poco…empezaba a delirar.

Tuvo razón la semi-demonio, las heridas si habían desaparecido en una noche. Ella no le estaba tomando el pelo a Sesshomaru para tramar algo raro.

* * *

Kagura despertó en la mañana notando que Sesshomaru no estaba, de alguna manera, reitero que se parecía a ella en eso, desaparecía sin decir nunca a donde iba o cuando volvería, siempre tan independiente…tan libre, erahasta cierto punto admirable, pero también un poco molesto. Volvió el Inugami después de un rato, quien sabe de dónde, pero ya tenía una armadura nueva. Y así, sin mucho movimiento, pasaron los tres días que había pedido Totosai.

Era de noche en un gran valle de pastizales largos, unas extrañas luces espectrales flotaban a sus alrededores, y había un montón de criaturas maliciosas revoloteando por ahí.

-¡Que lugarcito! –Con ironía puntualizo Kagura.

-¡Ah! –Montada en Ah-Un, Rin dio un grito tras ver una especie de serpiente mononoke.

-Ya han pasado tres días Sesshomaru-Sama –Después de destruir a la criatura con el báculo de dos cabezas, recordó Jaken- Aunque Totosai dijo que en ese tiempo reforjaria su espada, lo más seguro es que lo aprovecho ese sujeto para huir y adueñarse de Tenseiga –Intrigando.

Y de pronto, es aplastado por Totosai montado en su toro. "Se lo merece" se burló Kagura.

-¡¿Qué hay?! –Saludo el herrero- he traído tu espada –Mostrándosela- Desenfúndala Sesshomaru, veamos si eres capaz de manejarla –Viéndolo con expectación.

-Totosai, viejo infame –Desenvaina el yukai- Si has hecho un mal trabajo, considérate muerto –Sentencio.

-Nunca cambiara ¿cierto? –Supuso el viejo.

-¿Y a penas te das cuenta? –Declaro el enano verdoso.

La tierra tembló, creando una extraña protuberancia en la superficie, después de unos instantes, apareció de ella un gran oni, al parecer la energía de la espada lo había atraído. El viejo herrero observaba con gran interés, todos lo tenían, pero se sentían más ansias por parte de él. De pronto, un resplandor envolvía a Tenseiga y enseguida el gran monstruo ataco, sin embargo, Sesshomaru no se quedó atrás y de inmediato abordo sacudiendo el arma…pero nada, ni un rasguño. Entonces, una enorme y rara luna negra apareció en el cielo detrás del oni, al instante, la forma parecía haber perforado el pecho del demonio atacado.

-Se acaba de abrir el Meidou –Comento Totosai.

Cayó la bestia, a la vez que la luna desaparecía en el cielo nocturno.

-El cuerpo del oni, fue llevado al otro mundo –Aclaro el herrero- El corte tiene forma de luna creciente, conforme vayas perfeccionando el ataque, esta va a ser un circulo casi perfecto, en ese momento vas a ser capaz de enviar todo un cuerpo al más allá.

-Así que una puerta directa al inframundo –Reitero Sesshomaru, sereno como de costumbre.

-La espada empezó como un arma que unía a este mundo con el otro –seguían los comentarios del anciano- Por ello es que quien la empuña puede ver a los mensajeros del infierno para eliminarlos y traer a los muertos de nuevo a la vida.

-¡WOW! –Declaro con sorpresa la niña.

-¡Es verdad! Oí por ahí que Rin fue revivida con esa espada –En su mente recordó Kagura- ¿Qué puedo decir? Si yo también fui salvada por esa espada.

-A su vez –Prosiguió Totosai- Tenseiga puede abrir una brecha, la cual envía literalmente a los enemigos al infierno…Ese es en el modo de ataque de tu espada, "Meidou Zangetsuha" –Después puso una cara de ofuscada sorpresa ¿Qué pensaba el viejo?

De verdad era sorprendente ver que Sesshomaru había entendido el cómo usar la habilidad nueva en tan solo unos instantes, no tenía un pelo de tonto, ya lo sabía Kagura con mucha anterioridad, pero con lo visto en ese momento, lo volvía a reafirmar…Definitivamente él sería quien acabara con la existencia de Naraku.

De nuevo en la mente del platinado, pero esta vez con total conciencia, recordó las palabras de Mouryoumaru donde se burlaba de la "muerte" de Kagura y declaraba que había sido inútil, también recordó la imagen cuando la chica le sonrió al momento de casi morir.

-Ya sea que si su muerte hubiera sido en vano o no, eso sería decisión mía –En sus adentros dispuso Sesshomaru- La Tenseiga de pelea, por supuesto que la acepto –le expreso a Totosai con seriedad.

Descaradamente, las miradas del ambarino y la oji-rubí se cruzaron siendo sostenidas con firmeza en lo que una extraña y relajante brisa soplaba el entorno.

-¿Y esta calma? –Kagura se preguntó- Y ¿Esa mirada? ¡¿Qué demonios me sucede?! –Sentía como se desbocaba su corazón en ese instante- Es innegable a estas alturas ¿Cierto? Ya lo sabía desde hace tanto, antes pensaba que era solo atracción por la admiración de su poder, o que tal vez, me había encaprichado con el hecho de que no me había querido ayudar cuando le ofrecí los fragmentos de la perla…Pero, solo hasta ahora y como en aquel instante en que por poco moría, lo puedo admitir aunque sea solo para mí ¡Estoy terriblemente enamorada de Sesshomaru! –Chista sonriendo con ironía, burlándose de su privada declaración tardía, y a su vez, sintiendo como su corazón se sobrecogía.

-Andando –Tras notar la sonrisa de la mujer, el platinado soltó su penetrante mirada de la de Kagura, para después comenzar su paso, que fue seguido por el resto de sus acompañantes- No permitiré que me vuelvan a engañar mis sentidos –Decidido en su mente- aunque la única manera de hacerlo sea…

"_¿Tienes algo que proteger?"_

* * *

Pasaron los días conforme iba perfeccionando su ataque Sesshomaru, cortando cuanto monstruo se le atravesara.

Por otra parte, el desgraciado de Mouryoumaru seguía reforzando su armadura, lo raro era que Naraku le estaba ayudando a través de Kanna ¿Qué pretendía? Además, que los caminos de los hermanos se habían cruzado nuevamente, donde parecía que el mayor presumía su nuevo poder al menor e insultándolo por no poder perfeccionar la Tessaiga de escamas –O tal vez ¿Dándole torcidas pistas para mejorarla?

Aun paso el tiempo "Por fin pudo manejar ese poder", de repente hablo Sesshomaru ¿Se refería a su hermano? Ciertamente algo en el aire lo decía. "¿Ese lobo Kouga se unió con Inuyasha?", corrían los días y Kagura lo noto, en verdad las cosas se ponían cada vez más y más raras.

Pero, ese día infame en especial, por fin Naraku y Mouryoumaru se enfrentaban –De cuya pelea fue espectador Inuyasha y compañía- Una terrible aura se profesaba, por unos momentos se sentía como Naraku había perdido ante su corazón acorazado, después la pelea continuaba de forma desesperada con Inuyasha y Kouga, por los fragmentos del ultimo, pero en un repentino instante, sorpresivamente la presencia de Naraku había reaparecido y se estaba apagándo la de Mouryoumaru junto con la del infante que poseía en su interior "Otra ingeniosa y sucia artimaña de Naraku", sin mencionar que dentro de la batalla por poco absorbía al jefe del clan lobo –El cual había sido salvado por Kagome a último minuto- También algo más paso, el cristal Fuyouheji había desaparecido –Eso sí sería de gran ayuda para localizar y derrotar a Naraku- Y así fue como la batalla finalizo "Ese infeliz murió antes que yo…Je, se lo merecida, aunque hubiera preferido que Sesshomaru lo matara y no Naraku, las cosas se están complicando mucho más" entre felicidad y temor meditaba Kagura.

El tiempo seguía su camino, Sesshomaru seguía fortaleciendo el Meidou en el transcurso de los días, a veces esto le resultaba aburrido a la hechicera del viento, y por eso, de la nada se perdía por varias horas e incluso días, deseaba ir a donde quisiera, era libre y tenía que aprovechar cada segundo, pero, cuando una extraña soledad la invadía, volvía con el grupo, siempre usando por pretexto de su regreso, una promesa que le hacía casi jurar Rin, si bien al principio tenía que prometer su regreso a la niña, conforme esta veía que si volvía la castaña, su peticiones cedieron, sin mencionar que en cada salida de la mujer, siempre le llevaba alguna cosa novedosa que se "encontraba" en su camino –Ahora lo más grave que hacia Kagura era robar golosinas o cosas parecidas- además que la duración y el número de sus partidas disminuían. Ante esto, Sesshomaru no decía absolutamente nada –Para ser francos, casi ni hablaba con Kagura- sin embargo, al principio cuando las escapadas de la joven duraban días, una extraña incomodidad surgía ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? ¿Qué tal si…? "Suficiente" de verdad detestaba esa sensación, en ciertos momentos estaba a punto de salir y buscar a la culpable de su malestar, pero vaya suerte que tenía el yukai siempre que estaba punto de hacerlo, ella volvía y así, su siniestro malestar se calmaba –Aunque nunca demostrara que lo sentía cuando partía o como desaparecía cuando llegaba- Tal vez se podría decir que el único que gozaba con la idea que se fuera y sufría cuando regresaba, era Jake…Pero, el grupo parecía que por fin se estaba acoplando del todo.

* * *

-El viento trae mal presagio –Cierto día Comento Sesshomaru.

-¿Tú también lo sentiste? –Reafirmando la sensación Kagura.

Así continúo hasta medio día, entonces algo ocurrió, la esencia de Byakuya estaba cerca, además de la de Kohaku ¡El fragmento! Seguramente Naraku iba tras este…Entre los arboles del espeso bosque, Kagura salió tras el joven exterminador, conforme avanzaba, sentía como las presencias de los dos se sentían más y más cerca, sin mencionar como un olor a shouki se comenzaba a percibir…De repente sintió una fuerte ráfaga.

-Quédate atrás –Ordeno Sesshomaru rebasándola.

Y enseguida, se escuchó el fuerte corte del Inugami, trato acabar con Byakuya.

-¿Que sucedió? –Detrás de ella, hablo Rin.

-No lo sé, pero mantente lejos –Se fue acercando con sumo cuidado atrás de un árbol, a espaldas de Sesshomaru.

-¡Caray, me sorprendiste! ¿Qué clase de ataque fue ese? –El que pregunto era Byakuya, un sujeto de cabello negro profundo, el "nuevo hermano" de Kagura.

-El olor a Mouryoumaru ha desaparecido, Así que Naraku lo devoro –Hablo Sesshomaru, evadiendo la cuestión.

-¿Y…viniste a salvar a Kohaku? –Escéptico el moreno, señalando al joven, quien estaba cubierto por serpientes en el suelo- Ciertamente dudo que vinieras a eso.

-Vine a eliminar este nauseabundo hedor, eso es todo –Respondió el platinado.

-Entonces –Saca una Grulla de origami- Sigo mi camino, no me gusta la idea de ser asesinado –Escapa.

-¡Kohaku! –Repentinamente aparece Rin y corre hacia el niño.

-No lo toques, Son venenosas –Declaro Sesshomaru.

-Jaken-Sama fue mordido –Dijo Rin.

-¡Idiota! –Condeno al enano Kagura con decepción.

* * *

**Pre capitulo 4: Solo una pequeña vida, solo eso basta para cambiar, ademas, todo inicio por ella**

**Hola! XD**

**Aquí**** llegando con capitulo nuevo...No se por que pero desde que escribí "Renacimiento" me encanta la idea poner en** **situaciones extrañas a Kagura con Sesshomaru, y francamente no creo que llegue a mas, y me refiero a mas por lemon,** **he decidido entrar en una etapa en que el lemon no sera necesario en mis historias, y mas que nada en este fic** **ya que esta basado en el manga y como ahí nunca ocurrieron cosas así de fuertes, pues aquí no sucederán,**  
**ademas que por lo "difícil" que es Sessho nunca habrá una situación así u.u...Aun así si me gusta leer lemon XP...****pero creo que ya me estoy desviando del tema XD.**

**Que mas decir...mmmmm...oh si! de verdad poner una escena salida de mi propia mente fue realmente divertido, tambien me gusto la parte final de la escena del Meidou Zangentuha OwO...E****so me recuerda que el siguiente capitulo sera un resumensote en el cual no pude aportar mucho, ** **solo reescribirlo de una forma diferente, aunque creo que quedo decente el resumen jajajaja, ****pero ya ustedes lo decidirán al leerlo.**

**Otra cosita que vengo haciendo desde "Renacimiento" es encabezar cada capitulo con una frase, y que la mayor parte** **de las veces son fragmentos de canciones (y pensándolo bien nunca lo aclare hasta ahora -.-), y pues ya aprovechando ****les dejo los nombres de las canciones de los primeros capitulos y de este, por si gusten buscarlas ****(algunas son muy pop, pero por extrañas razones me gustaron XP): capitulo 1, Sasha Sokol- Vuelvo a comenzar ****(se los dije, pop lol); capitulo 2, Kotoko- Re Sublimity;Y finalmente este con Alejandro Sanz- ¿Y si fuera ella?**

**De verdad agradezco a los que han seguido mi historia: Cote29, Shuki Kano, Fuutachimaru (Los problemas de tipeo creo que siempre los tendré y soy mala para las comas T.T...pero espero mejorar con el tiempo)  
**

**También**** he tenido la oportunidad de chatear con cierta escritora de esta pareja, en verdad es muy divertido ** **hablar con otra chica que sea otra fan loca por esta pareja (lo digo en el buen sentido de la palabra jejeje)**

**Y antes de que les empiece a contar detalles de mi triste viva (dramática), los dejo, y recuerden, si Dios me ****da licencia, volveré en 15 dias ¬w¬.**

**Bye**

**Pd: Por cierto...los invito a que pasen a ver mis dibujos relacionados a este fic, encontraran el link en ** **mi perfil como "Fan-Fic-Art"...ahora si me voy XB**


	4. Little life

**~The Chance~**

**Capítulo IV: "**_Little life"_

* * *

"_Cuando miré atrás me encontré mirando a la realidad,__  
__de que tu sonrisa amable que había comenzado a dar por sentada,__  
__pasaba a ser un simple recuerdo.__  
__Si cierro mis ojos, incluso ahora tú estás ahí sonriendo__  
__Siempre, dándome más fuerza que nadie…"_

* * *

-¿Y esa luz? –Cuestiono Rin durante la noche estrellada.

-Así, que por fin esa sacerdotisa ha muerto totalmente –Sin más, hablo Sesshomaru.

-¡Kikyo-Sama! –Kohaku, totalmente paralizado, comienza al llorar.

¡Por fin la había matado! Después de tanas veces fallidas, por fin, había logrado uno de sus mayores objetivos, además que por fin había podido apoderarse de los fragmentos de Kouga –Del cual su presencia se alejaba del lugar-, ya solo quedaba el fragmento de Kohaku. "Maldito" farfullaba Kagura ¿Cuándo dejaría de salirse con la suya Naraku? Ya quería que llegara su día fatal.

La vida, una cosa tan importante y tan efímera a la vez, aunque fuera una yukai –O al menos una parte- sabía que incluso para ella era algo tan frágil, pues ya había sabido lo que era estar a punto de perderla. Si bien no conocía demasiado a Kikyo, la muerte de esta la hizo pensar en muchas cosas, pero lo que más le venía a la mente, fue su estúpido miedo de enfrentarse con Sesshomaru para dejarle claro los sentimientos que habían surgido en ella por él, podía vivir más de mil años, pero también estaba la posibilidad que solo llegara al día siguiente -Si bien le iba- No eran válidas las dudas…sería mejor escupir lo que tenía y recibir una verdad que tal vez le dolería, a callar durante toda su existencia –Fuera larga o corta- Sentía que vivía en una extraña y "bella" mentira, realmente bella, pero también realmente falsa.

Desde esa Noche Sesshomaru parecía buscar algo, no decía nada a nadie, pero como se comportaba, seguro que era algo grande.

-Se ve muy ocupado, no creo que me ponga la menor atención –En sus adentros Kagura- Mejor esperare a que encuentre lo que tanto busca con desesperación –Una parte de ella tomaba eso como un tonto pretexto.

Así, observando los cielos duro el yukai hasta la mañana siguiente. Repentinamente, en aquel enorme pastizal, entre las nubes se asomaba algo, parecía ser un gran perro monstruoso que volaba en los aires, al instante, Sesshomaru se transformó también en su forma canina, voló hasta estar con su igual, y seguido de varias extrañas vueltas, ambos aterrizan sonoramente en el piso, así el resto del grupo fue tras Sesshomaru. Al llegar al lugar, notaron que estaba conversando con una misteriosa mujer –Que incluso era muy parecida al platinado.

-Sesshomaru, así que eras tú –La mujer hablo con suave y elegante voz.

-¡Hey! –Riño Jaken- ¿Quién te crees que eres para dirigirte a mi amo sin honorifico?

-Presiento que se arrepentirá decir eso –En su cabeza, intuyo Kagura.

-Pensé que me podrías contar acerca del recuerdo de mi padre, Tenseiga –Ignorando al enano, se dirigió a la mujer.

-¿Así que por eso has decidido visitar a tu madre? –cuestiono la mujer.

-¡Su madre! –Jaken sudo frió al notar su error

-¡Lo sabía! –Kagura lo pronuncio casi como un silencio.

Posteriormente de un viaje corto, todos llegaron a un gran castillo sobre las nubes –Hasta tenia vigilantes- y se establecieron, en lo que parecía una especie de terraza,

-Sesshomaru, así que no odias tanto a los humanos, o acaso ¿Piensas comerte a esos dos niños? –Sentada en un especie de trono, bromeo la madre con sarcasmo.

-¡Ridículo! –Contesto el hijo- Tenseiga tiene la capacidad de abrir el meidou, seguro lo oíste de mi padre.

-Él solo me dio este meidou-seki –Tomando un especie de medallón que le colgaba en el cuello- Se me dijo que lo usara en el caso que vinieras por aquí –Su primogénito la escuchaba atentamente- ¡Oh! También me dijo que, si usas este objeto, correrás un gran peligro –Sonriendo dice lo último.

-¿Y lo dice sonriendo? –Con asombro el pequeño monstruo.

-No se ve muy preocupada ¿Cierto? –Agrego Rin.

-Y yo que pensaba que Naraku era extraño –en voz muy baja comento Kagura- Aunque creo que son muy parecidos madre e hijo –Esto se lo quedo adentro.

-¿Qué harás Sesshomaru? No hagas esperar a tu madre –lo reto la gran señora.

-Sabes mi respuesta –Hablo el aludido.

-En ese caso, vamos a divertirnos –Tomando su medallón.

Y de este salió un gran perro de color negro, el cual no dudo atacar Sesshomaru con su meidou Zangetsuha.

-Así que este es tu meidou, ni siquiera parece un circulo -Sin interés enfatiza la mujer.

Todos notaron que el perro no fue afectado por el ataque.

-¡La espada de Sesshomaru no lo corto! –Asombrada habla la oji-rubí.

-Es un sabueso del infierno, no importa que lo ataques, nunca lo dañaras -Comento la mujer a su hijo.

E ignorando al Daiyukai, de un solo y rápido bocado, se traga a los niños llevándoselos al meidou, y sin dudarlo, el ambarino estaba dispuesto a entrar.

-¡ESPERA SESSHOMARU! –Lo detuvo la madre- ¿Intentas entrar al Meidou, y encima de todo, por unos humanos? ¡Ciertamente te has ablandado! –Inquisidora se levanta de su asiento la madre.

-Solo voy a matar al perro –Se Excusa el Inugami, entrando al oscuro umbral.

-¡Sesshomaru-Sama! –Con preocupación exclama Jaken.

-No hay opción –Salto Kagura, pero la entrada se cerró en su cara- ¡¿Qué demonios?! –Con impotencia se queja.

-Cuando el meidou se cierra, es el fin –Ve al cielo la mujer- Él nunca podrá regresar con los vivos…Por eso le dije que no fuera –Con drama exagerado se postra en su trono.

-¡Nunca lo dijo! –Decepcionada, cuchichea Kagura y Jaken.

Sesshomaru se estaba adentrando en el camino al infierno, y al poco tiempo se encuentra con el can negro, trato de atacarlo una vez, pero fallo, de inmediato se dio cuenta que algo extraño pasaba ¡La vida se le estaba escapando a Rin!

-¡No importa cuántas pruebas le ponga su padre, jamás serán suficientes! –Declaro la yukai.

¡¿Qué sucederá con él?! –Al unísono, con preocupación Kagura y el lloroso de Jaken.

-Silencio, y tú no llores pequeño yukai –Apaciguando las angustias- Para que la espada madure, necesita de algunos sacrificios.

-¡¿Sacrificios?! No me gusta nada la palabra- pensó la castaña.

Dentro del meidou, Sesshomaru notaba como los mensajeros del infierno iban tras Rin, la cual aún estaba en el estómago de la criatura, rápidamente Sesshomaru utilizo la Tenseiga curativa, con la cual acabo con estos y el gran perro, liberando a los niños humanos. El yukai se acerca a la niña inconsciente, notando que aún vivía.

-Los mensajeros y el sabueso del infierno son iguales, así que pueden ser eliminados con la Tenseiga curativa –Explico la Daiyukai.

-¡¿Eh?! – Grito Jaken- ¿Sesshomaru-Sama uso esa técnica?

-Puedo ver lo que ocurre, gracias a esto que tengo –Observando la gema del medallón- Después de todo está conectado con el Meidou.

-Si uso esa técnica debe ser porque Rin estaba en peligro- Con temor en su mente, Kagura. Al parecer también el pequeño sirviente pensaba lo mismo, podía delatarlo su expresión desencajada.

-Niña, pequeño yukai –Hablándole a Jaken y a Kagura.

-¿Niña? –Tanto ella como el yukai se desconcertaron ante sus apodos.

-Soy Jaken –Contesto este.

-¿Qué es esa niña humana para Sesshomaru? –Cuestiono la mujer.

-Aunque me lo pregunte… –Sin saber que contestar el "hombrecillo".

-Ella recibe mejor trato que cualquiera –Interrumpió la oji-rubí.

-Esa niña morirá –Una maliciosa sonrisa se le dibujo a la señora, con lo cual, sus visitantes se preocuparon- Sea lo que sea esa niña para él, si no es retirada lo más pronto del meidou, su vida correrá un gran riesgo.

De nuevo en la oscuridad, Rin no despierta pero Kohaku recupera la conciencia –Seguro, gracias al fragmento de la perla- sorpresivamente, un lado del camino que estaba ante ellos, se derrumba y cae en un oscuro mar, En el cielo, los esqueletos de unas aves, atacaban, y de las aguas, unas serpientes, con lo cual Sesshomaru los confronta al momento de ordenar al chico que cogiera a Rin, y aunque le obedeció, el niño estuvo a punto de caer, así que no le quedó otra al platinado más que salvarlo, pero seguido de esto, riñe a Kohaku, diciéndole que su único brazo tenía el propósito de sostener la espada, así continuaron con su rumbo. Mientras, el camino que dejaban atrás se desmoronaba, ya no fueron atacados. En esos instantes, Sesshomaru pensó que más adelante había algo que podía incrementar su Meidou Zangetsuha –No sabía de lo que luego se arrepentiría.

-El camino se ha derrumbado, solo les queda seguir adelante –Describiendo lo sucedido la madre- Delante de ellos está el infierno.

-¿Pero acaso esto no es una prueba para hacer más fuerte la técnica de mi señor? –Jaken cuestiona, empezando a dudar de las palabras de la mujer.

-Cuando ponga un pie en el verdadero infierno…ahí si será el fin, ni siquiera Sesshomaru será capaz de regresar –Prosiguió la Inugami- Mucho menos un niño humano, si tan solo no se estuvieran adentrado más, tal vez sus vidas…

Casi en las puertas del infierno, algo pasaba "Sesshomaru-Sama…Rin no respira" hablo el exterminador, Sesshomaru no podía creer esas palabras, a tal grado que no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

-Así que la niña no respira –Declaro la señora.

-¡¿Qué?! –El corazón de Kagura se contrajo con una terrible y rara sensación de desolación.

-La oscuridad del infierno a la que entraste y la que nunca saldrás, esta frente a tus ojos –Como si estuviera escuchándola su hijo, vuelve a hablar su progenitora.

El dolor en su pecho era realmente extraño, la sonrisa de Rin y esa desmedida bondad le venían a la mente –Hasta ese momento noto que en verdad le había tomado estima a la pequeña- Ella no quería que muriera, en verdad no quería, además que eso sería devastador para Sesshomaru y, a pesar de que no sabía la relación exacta entre la humana y el yukai, estaba segura que su sentir era verdad.

Dudando que Rin estuviese muerta o no, Sesshomaru le ordeno al chico que pusiera a la niña en el suelo, tomo a Tenseiga y….NADA, no veía a los mensajeros infernales "Si no están, no hay manera de salvarla" en su interior el yukai.

-Emmm…..Entonces ¿Rin está muerta? –Cuestiono el preocupado Jaken.

-Está Realmente muerta en estos momentos –Ratifico la gran dama.

El Daiyukai reprocho a su espada por no prestarle su poder, Kohaku trataba de dispensarse por no proteger adecuadamente a Rin, pero el hombre lo callo de inmediato. "No debí haberla traído conmigo…cuando reviví a Rin, debí dejarla en una aldea, tal vez así ella…" pensó al descubrir la cruel verdad Sesshomaru. Repentinamente, una gran esfera de oscuridad, se acercó a ellos estrepitosamente y de la misma manera, se alejó ¡Se había llevado a la niña! Tras notarlo, se adentraron más a las penumbras Sesshomaru y Kohaku.

-Así que ha decidido entrar a la oscuridad del infierno –Observando, hablo la yukai.

-¡Espere! –Levanto la voz Kagura- ¿No dijo que si entraba ahí él, todo terminaría y jamás regresaría? –Ocultando lo más que pudo su preocupación.

-¡¿Qué voy a hacer si eso ocurre?! –Chillo el monstruo verdoso.

-Pequeño yukai, no soy el ser que aparento.

-Soy Jaken –Rezongo preocupado el aludido.

-Lamentaría que mi preciado hijo perdiera la vida al tratar de fortalecer su espada –Ignorando el reproche- Así que abriré un camino –Estiro la mano, dejando colgar la gema del collar, dejándoles ver una salida al exterior a su hijo y a su acompañante- Sal de ahí Sesshomaru, si vienes por ese camino podrás salir del infierno, sin embargo el camino se cerrara pronto –Puntualizo la madre.

El hijo, le ordeno a Kohaku que siguiera por ahí, mientras el ignoraba su única salida caminando por otra dirección –Donde el aroma de Rin se olfateaba-, y con su paso estaba formando un nuevo sendero, el niño decidió acompañarlo. Finalmente el umbral de la salida se cerró.

-¡¿A quién le importa ese malagradecido?! Ese tonto no podrá regresar por más que quiera –"Molesta" recrimina al Inugami.

Jaken chillo ante esto y Kagura oculto lo más que pudo su creciente preocupación y disgusto ante lo que sucedía.

-Mira que ignorar la amabilidad de su madre –Parecía que una pequeña pena se asomaba el la señora- Él carece por completo de modales.

En el infierno, un hediondo olor a muerte se percibía –Tanto que hasta el castaño lo olía- Tras notar esto, Sesshomaru se adentra rápidamente de dónde provenía el aroma, poco después, al final del camino se encontraba una enorme criatura negra de forma humanoide, en una de sus manos sostenía a Rin, además que había una pila enorme de cadáveres por todos lados del lugar "Seguramente es el señor del infierno" supuso Sesshomaru "Rin, te traeré de regreso, no dejarte que termines ahí" Mientras observaba la pila de muertos, aseguro. Preparo un ataque, y sin mayor dificultad, rebano a la criatura oscura y tomo a la niña para que no cayera al suelo. "Despierta Rin", la llamo el platinado, pero la niña no reaccionaba. Una enorme desolación lo invadía en aquel tenebroso lugar al descubrir la terrible realidad.

-Qué extraño –algo desconcertada la Inugami- a pesar de que atravesó al señor del infierno, la niña no regreso a la vida- Pequeño yukai ¿Esa pequeña ya fue revivida con Tenseiga? –cuestiono.

-Soy Jaken, pero que creo que no lo recordara –El aludido se resigna- y sí. Rin ya ha sido revivida por la espada de mi amo. ¿Por qué la pregunta? –Nervioso.

-¿No lo sabias? La vida de una persona, solo puede ser salvada una vez con Tenseiga –Declaro la mujer.

"Solo una vez" Aterrerada ante esto, un temor por su nueva vida vino a Kagura "No puedo desperdiciar mi vida", enseguida se sintió culpable ante su pensamiento egoísta en tal critico momento.

Tan oscuro, tan frio, tan lleno de muerte, el infierno era peor de lo que parecía. "¿No puede ser salvada?, ¡¿NO PUEDE SER SALVADA?!" Sesshomaru pensó lleno de furia y dudas, soltando su espada que se encajó en el infernal suelo.

-Así que dejo de lado su espada –Observaba la madre- Lo hizo, a pesar que tenía el propósito de fortalecerla entrando a ese lugar.

-Sesshomaru –Kagura sintió un doloroso estrujo en su corazón, Sabia que las cosas estaban de mal en peor.

Tristeza, furia, impotencia, dolorosos sentimientos invadían al yukai que sostenía a la inerte niña.

-¿Valió la pena todo esto? –Se preguntaba dudando- Por algo como Tenseiga, te deje morir Rin ¡No existe nada que pueda obtener a cambio de la vida de Rin! –Apretó los dientes con fuerza.

Al reaccionar de esa manera, su espada dio un gran resplandor que iluminaba el oscuro inframundo. Repentinamente, los cadáveres comenzaron a moverse persiguiendo el resplandor "Desean ser salvados ¡Huh!" estaba seguro de eso. Tomo la espada y el resplandor crecía tras el acto…Los cuerpos eran purificados por la radiante espada.

-Los muertos del infierno son purificados –La platinada comento mientras que su meidou-seki resplandecía.

Sesshomaru se había abierto paso del infierno hacia el mundo exterior con el Meidou Zangetsuha que ya era muchísimo más grande que antes. Salió del lugar, volviendo al mundo exterior con Rin en brazos y Kohaku detrás de él.

-Así que has vuelto –Viendo como salía su hijo, saluda.

Sesshomaru recostó a Rin en el curioso trono de su madre. Estaba helada, realmente estaba muerta, todos parecían afectados ante la terrible noticia.

-Luces molesto Sesshomaru –Hablo la madre- Como deseabas, tu técnica maduro y le Meidou se amplió ¿Por qué no luces un poco feliz?

-Tú sabias que esto le sucedería a Rin –Con mirada fulminante reclama el hijo.

-Tú ya has salvado a esta niña una vez ¿No es así? Tenseiga es capaz de revivir a una persona solo una vez –La fémina aclaro, con lo cual dejo ver la sorpresa del hombre- Es natural, después de todo la vida es finita, no es algo que puedas llamar a tu conveniencia ¿Pensaste que eras una especia de dios o algo así? –Esto último lo dijo con severidad- Pensabas que mientras tuvieras a Tenseiga ¿Jamás le temerías a la muerte?

Mientras era regañado como un niño, el rostro de Sesshomaru era cubierto por sombras, al parecer todo lo que suponía su madre, él pensaba.

-Sesshomaru, debías aprender que cuando tu corazón desea salvar a alguien querido para ti, debes sentir tristeza y miedo de perderla –seguía con la riña la dama- Tu padre también me dijo esto…que Tenseiga es una espada sanadora y aunque se empuñe como arma, debes de sentir compasión por el enemigo, debes entender el valor de una vida.

¿Necesitaba entender eso de esa manera? "Absurdo" molesta pensaba Kagura ¿Qué clase de persona permitía que su hijo sufriera de es amanera? Que podía decir, Naraku, su "Padre" la había tratado de peor manera.

-El que empuña a Tenseiga, la espada que salva cien vidas y que envía al infierno a sus enemigos, necesita un corazón compasivo.

-Para que Sesshomaru tuviera un corazón compasivo ¿Rin debía morir? –En sus adentros la oji-rubí sentía una profunda tristeza, algo que nunca pensó tener.

De no haber sido por la pequeña, ella no estaría acompañando a Sesshomaru, eso le debía a la niña, sin mencionar que cuando volvía de sus viajes la castaña, Rin siempre la recibía con una gran sonrisa entre otros detalles simples…La niña le había mostrado simpatía y afecto, algo que nunca tuvo y que aprendió a acoger y hasta a darlo –Aunque a su manera-. Sus ojos le empezaban a picar, estaba segura que lloraría "¿Incluso mi corazón se llenó de compasión?" una sonrisa descompuesta se le dibujo al notar lo irónico del asunto.

-¿Estas llorando pequeño yukai? –Pregunto la madre a Jaken, el cual lagrimeaba.

-Soy Jaken –Sin mucho ánimo reprocho- Y como la posición de mi amo le impide mostrar lágrimas, yo como su sirviente tomo ese lugar –Chilla.

-Ah…¿Y qué me dices tú, niña? –Notando la aflicción de Kagura, parecía que también iba por el mismo camino del sujeto verde.

-No me moleste –Ocultando su mirada, gira el rostro.

-Vaya…Entonces ¿Estas triste Sesshomaru? –Notando el malestar de su hijo- No pienses que haré esto otra vez -Se quita su collar dirigiéndose al lecho de la humana.

En el pecho de la niña coloco el pendiente, todos observaron con expectación. La gema brillo, creando una extraña aurora alrededor de Rin.

-Esta es la vida de la niña que se había quedado en el infierno –Aclaro la Inugami.

Después de un largo pero a la vez breve instante, Rin abrió los ojos lentamente. "¡RIN!" Kagura, Kohaku y Jaken la llamaron tras el milagro. La niña tocio fuertemente un par de veces, enseguida, Sesshomaru se acerca a la resucitada tocándole el rostro, de nuevo era cálido, la señal que realmente estaba viva.

-Sesshomaru-Sama –Por fin hablo la humana, pero con tono cansado.

-Ya te encuentras bien –Le dijo el platinado, con la mirada levemente suavizada.

"Que alivio", exhalo con calma Kagura, mientras con sus manos secaba la poca humedad que se encontraba en sus ojos. Consuelo entre mezclado con una ligera envidia yacían en su interior, consuelo al saber que Rin estaba totalmente bien y con ello, Sesshomaru…Y envidia porque tenía la total atención del ambarino la niña, de nuevo la culpa la ataco tras pensar aquello, después te todo, Rin había estado más tiempo con Sesshomaru que ella, no tenía el derecho a sentir eso después de todo, incluso pensó que no sería conveniente decirle a sobre sus sentimientos, en parte porque era una cobarde, pero también por todo lo que había sucedido ese día, tal vez incluso era una señal para que desistiera, era lo más cómodo para ella, pero ¿De verdad era lo correcto callar?

-Permítame expresarle mi agradecimiento en nombre de Sesshomaru-Sama –Ahora lloraba de felicidad Jaken.

-¿Está feliz Sesshomaru? –Cuestiono la madre tras oír lo anterior.

-Lo está en extremo –Confirma el enano.

-Tanto alboroto por una niña humana...Se parece a su padre por ese extraño comportamiento.

Y así empezó su partida del palacio el grupo. Kohaku estaba decidido a seguir a Sesshomaru, a parte de Kagura, estaba seguro que el vencería a Naraku.

-Muchacho –Le hablo a Kohaku la platinada- Saliste con vida del infierno, y eso es imposible para un humano ¿A caso tú…?

-Mi vida depende del fragmento de la perla de Shikon –Respondió amablemente el joven exterminador.

-Entiendo, entonces recuerda esto…Tú y esa niña son iguales, no pueden ser revividos por Tenseiga –Advirtió.

En ese momento puso atención Sesshomaru a lo dicho.

-Lo recordare –El chico respondió.

-Y tú niña, la grandecita –De nuevo le hablo la señora a Kagura.

-¿Qué? –Sin desdén, reacciono- Si se lo pregunta…Sí, también fui revivida por la espada de su hijo, y entiendo perfectamente mi situación –Comienza su paso- Ahora más que antes no debo desperdiciar mi vida –Pensó Decidida.

-Que niña tan mas curiosa – La mujer pensó- ¿Acaso ella esta…?, ¿Podría ser? Lo interesante será saber las intenciones de mi hijo.

Y después de una dura prueba, el creciente grupo siguió su camino.

* * *

**Previo Capitulo 5: Proteger con la vida, no morir y vivir por ella.**

**HOLA!**

**Pues logrando subir capitulo a tiempo moviendo cielo, mar y tierra, si supieran lo que he pasado...En resumen, maquina descompuesta y a punto de una crisis, lo "bueno" fue que volví a la confiable libreta para plasmar el capitulo 5 (Gracias a dios, totalmente original OwO)**

**Ya basta de tragedias griegas y hablemos un poco del capitulo...Para empezar, es encabezado por un fragmento de la canción "Black stone" de Gackt (Amo a ese sujeto XP) de hecho es una de mis canciones favoritas en japones. Y del contenido, como dije anteriormente, es un super resumenzote de la segunda muerte de Rin, el agregado fue de los sentimientos de Kagura al ver el sufrimento de Sesshomaru e incluso del suyo propio, eso fue lo que me gusto para que el resumenzote tuviera un toque propio, espero les haya gustado n_n**

**Los invito a pasar a mis enlaces de deviantart en en mi perfil y chechen mis dibujos jejejeje**

**OH SI! y como de costumbre los saludos: Yrim (Debiste de haber las caras que hacia cuando escribi la parte de la curacion XD) y Futachimaru(Gracias por tus comentarios hehehehe)**

**Por el momento es todo, recuerden si Dios (y/o mi Lap) quere, nos vemos eln 15 Días! (y tal vez mas pronto de lo que creen con "Desiderata" jujujuju)**

**Ciao**

**PD: Una recomendación musical para el capitulo, "Oyeme" de Monica Naranjo (álbum "Adagio").**


	5. Wasted blood

**~The Chance~**

**Capítulo V: "**_Wasted blood"_

"_No es que no pueda morir por ti,__  
__Es solo que he decidido que voy a vivir por ti__  
__Por supuesto, contigo__  
__Ahora, por siempre y para siempre"_

* * *

Sesshomaru lucio como molesto un par de días después de lo de Rin, en realidad no era raro que estuviera como ofuscado incluso se comprendía, aunque en esos días de plano no hablaba con nadie. ¿Y si hubiera muerto la niña realmente? Mejor ni pensarlo, si no fuera por ella, Kagura ya se hubiera hartado de estar ahí, Si trataba de hablar con Jaken, este siempre le salía con regaños o cosas por el estilo…Y Sesshomaru, por supuesto ni se molestaría en seguirle la plática ¡Gracias a dios que la niña si se pudo salvar! Aunque también estaba el joven exterminador, pero Kohaku nunca fue de muchas palabras, ni siquiera cuando había recuperado el control de sus pensamientos, "¡¿En qué piensas?!" Se regañó, en realidad Kagura tampoco era de largas platicas, acaso ¿Ya se le estaba pegando el parloteo de Rin? Probablemente.

* * *

De nuevo tuvieron que parar el paso…los humanos debían alimentarse, en el sitio donde pararon había un rio, así que el menú era muy evidente, pescado.

-De nuevo con lo mismo –Rezongo Jaken- ¿Por qué los humanos no pueden resistir sin comer? que débiles.

-Disculpe Jaken-Sama -Kohaku hablo mientras estaba en el rio.

-Kohaku, deja que te ayude –Rin proponía a orillas del rio.

-Está muy fuerte la corriente para ti, déjamelo todo –Respondió.

-Pero es aburrido estar aquí –Molesta la niña.

-¡RIN! –Gritoneo el sirviente- Si te pasa algo, Sesshomaru-Sama se va alterar –Declaro- ¡Ah! –Recibió un certero piedrazo en la nuca por parte de su amo.

-Creo que Sesshomaru-Sama piensa que debe meterse en sus propios asuntos, Jaken-Sama

-Se supone que lleva años con él y no puede dejar de ser un imprudente –Sentada a la sombra de un árbol, hizo la observación Kagura.

-¡Entrare! –Decidió la humana.

-Rin –En tono serio y sereno, llamo Sesshomaru, quien estaba sentado en lo más retirado del grupo.

-Está bien –Resignada se retracta.

-Vaya que la controla de una forma que asusta –Observaba la castaña.

-Porque no buscas hongos o cosas por el estilo –sugirió el muchacho.

-¡Sí! –Se recuperó rápidamente la pequeña.

-¿Qué esperamos? –Se levantó de su lugar Kagura.

-¿Qué pretendes mujer? –La fulmino Jaken.

-Yo…Nada –En tono despectivo respondió.

-Kagura vendrá conmigo ¡Qué bien! –Feliz, Rin.

-Ni te muevas niña –Sentencio el sujeto verde.

-¿A estas alturas desconfías en mí? –Sonríe de una forma en que cualquiera dudaría de sus palabras.

-Claro –Sin titubear contesta.

-¡Oh, qué pena! –Fingiendo ser ofendida- Pero si no me propongo en acompañar a la niña, sé que le reprocharas que Sesshomaru te envió de niñera y no sé qué tantas tonterías –Abre su abanico dándose aire con calma.

-Pero que osada –Molesto.

-Además que como protector eres un asco -Sonreía con mayor impertinencia- Soy mucho más fuerte que tú, contigo es muy fácil robarse a Rin –Disfrutaba molestarlo de verdad.

-¡Eres una…! –Furioso y recordando un episodio del pasado, preparando un ataque con su báculo.

-¡Ha! –Provoca una fuerte ventisca que hace al pequeño yukai volar lejos.

-Nunca entiende Jaken-Sama –Se ríe Rin, corriendo hacia la atacante.

Ya varias veces terminaba en los aires el verdoso sujeto tras discutir con la oji-rubí, siempre resultaba divertido el espectáculo para niña.

Y fue así que finalmente las mujeres partieron del rio para buscar otros alimentos que complementaran su próxima cena.

A donde fueron en realidad no era tan lejos, aun así se trasladaron en la pluma de la oji-rubí –Rin había insistido demasiado en eso, que Kagura no se pudo negar- Después de un corto vuelo, llegaron a un cultivo de calabazas…por lo que sabía la mujer, era que la niña siempre robaba su comida, de hecho esta era la primera vez que la hacía de su cómplice, también recordó que la vez que la obligaron a secuestrarla, Rin estaba hurtando un cultivo, "Deja de pensar en boberías y cuídala", se llamó la atención Kagura, ya había pasado mucho tiempo de eso, para que recordarlo.

Después Rin fue a buscar hongos en el interior del bosque, la humana tenía que comer después de todo, así que la mujer accedió a la búsqueda de aquellos alimentos. Así duraron en la exuberante vegetación, hasta el atardecer.

-Ya es suficiente –Declaro la mayor- si nos tardamos más, Sesshomaru se molestara conmigo.

-Está bien, además creo que llevo muchos hongos –observándolos en el interior de una improvisada bolsa de tela.

-Eso parece –Hasta ese momento noto que ciertamente, la niña llevaba demasiados champiñones- sirve que no tenemos que robar en un par de días…como sea, vámonos.

-¡SI! –Alegre contesta Rin.

Y al momento en que se disponían a partir…un árbol que cayo peligrosamente, estuvo a punto de aplastarlas, pero por fortuna, Kagura reacciono a tiempo, salvándose ella con la niña de un salto.

-¡¿Pero qué carajos?! -Vocifera la castaña- Rin, ni se te ocurra despegarte de mí.

-¡No! –Responde, pegándose lo más que pudo a la semi-demonio.

-¡Ellas son! –Una voz Grave y atemorizante, sonó.

-Sí, estas mujeres son las que acompañan a aquel sujeto de cabello blanco –Otra voz agrego.

-¡¿Qué quieren!? –Kagura volteo a todos lados, tratando de localizar el origen del sonido.

-Venganza –Un tercero hablo- Ese sujeto se la ha pasado matando a los nuestros, es hora de devolverle el favor.

A veces, algunos mononokes ya habían atacado para tomar venganza por los actos de Sesshomaru que lograba con su reciente técnica, pero en esas ocasiones, él estaba para para encargarse de estos fácilmente, en cambio esta vez, él estaba lejos de ahí.

-¿Creen que será fácil? –Sonríe Kagura fingiendo confianza.

-Demasiado –Por fin sale de entre la vegetación un feo oni, atacando con sus filosas garras.

-Lento- Salto la mujer cargando a la niña con un brazo.

Pero enseguida, los otros dos atacaron, no es que fueran muy fuertes, pero al tener que proteger a Rin, Kagura tenía que ser más cuidadosa en lo que hacía, sabía que si algo le sucedía a la humana –entre ellas morir- podía causarle problemas ¡No iba a morir la niña! Al menos no mientras la protegiera ella.

-¡Fuujin no mai! –Libero sus filosas cuchillas con su abanico sin lograr mucho daño al momento de chocar con el enemigo -¡Rayos! Después de todo, este es un abanico prestado- Pensó fastidiada, Kagura.

En el caos de su resurrección, y ya mucho tiempo después, Kagura noto que había dejado olvidada su arma en aquel prado de flores, así que cuando fue a buscar un cambio de ropa, también busco un remplazo del abanico olvidado, sin embargo, nunca pensó que parte de su poder se debiera en parte por su arma original.

-¡Tonta! Eso ni siquiera me hizo cosquillas –El atacado, se burlaba.

-Kagura –Con voz temerosa llamo Rin, notando que eran rodeadas por los tres monstruos.

-Esto no me Gusta nada –Aun pensando con preocupación, no dejaba de ver al enemigo con imponencia- No hay de otra ¡Ryuuha no Mai! –Creo sus fuertes remolinos- Sostente muy bien –Le ordeno a la humana.

-¡Sí! –sujetándose con fuerza de la mujer.

Los agresores se detuvieron ante el ataque, pero los remolinos iban hacia ellos frenéticamente.

-No servirá –Uno declaro- ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!... ¡Ah…! –Al no retroceder, el terrible torbellino lo termino destrozando por completo, provocando su muerte.

-Este ataque no es como el anterior –Se vanaglorio la oji-rubí, pero en el fondo se había sorprendido porque ese ataque si había tenido efecto.

-¡Maldita! –Los restantes, la insultaron.

-¡Ha! –De nuevo creo sus remolinos mortales- ¡Corre Rin! –Baja a la niña en el suelo.

-Pero… –La aludida se paralizo sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Hazlo o Sesshomaru se enojara! –Con severidad ordeno subiendo el tono.

-¡Mugrosa Mujer! –De entre los remolinos, un oni ataco a Kagura con sus cortantes garras, por fortuna pudo esquivar el ataque, sin embargo, este logro alcanzar el abanico, el cual fue destrozado.

-¡RAYOS! –Con horrorizada sorpresa, no creía lo ocurría- ¡CORRE! –Tomando a la pequeña humana de la mano, corriendo lo más lejos que podían.

Perdieron de vista a las chicas, cuando de repente, por encima de ellos una pluma gigantesca apareció.

-¡Ahí van! –Delato uno.

-¡No! Por allá –Discrepo el otro, observando otra que iba en diferente dirección.

Separaron sus caminos los abominables seres. Por un lado, uno brinco lo más alto que pudo alcanzando la pluma pero ¡No había ninguna presa! Por el otro lado, el restante atacante también salto hacia la pluma, pero su agarre fue evadido

-¡No será fácil Idiota! –En su trasporte fanfarroneaba Kagura.

-¡¿Dónde está la niña?! –Notando que no iba con la mujer.

-¿Cuál niña? –Sonrió con malicia la oji-rubí

* * *

Una humana corría y corría por donde se le había indicado "Yo creare un señuelo, por ahí esta el campamento ¡No te detengas!", recordó las palabras de Kagura la pequeña Rin "¡No te detengas!", la frase que se le quedo prendida en su mente, se repetía una y otra vez. Tropezó un par de veces y a pesar que le dolían los golpes, no se detenía la humana, "Que no le pase nada malo a Kagura" deseo con fuerza mientras apretaba firmemente los ojos, como si con ello su petición realmente se cumpliera. Siguió corriendo así hasta que de pronto choco con algo…

-¡Ah! –Con sumo terror y sorpresa abrió los ojos la niña.

* * *

"Estará bien" En sus adentros se decía Kagura mientras evadía los ataques del oni. No sabía que saltaran tan alto semejantes gigantes, era molesto, como un enorme mosquito, solo que más feo.

-Si tan solo tuviera mi abanico –Esquivando los ataques.

-Deja de huir mujer –De nuevo salto, pero aun más alto.

-¡Ha! –Sin ser alcanzada- ¿Eso es todo? –Viendo al agresor que dejaba por detrás, pero por enfrente, el otro mononoke se le aproximo de un brinco- ¡¿Qué demonios?! –Apenas notando el alcance del enemigo.

-¡Estúpida! –Estando peligrosamente cerca, le dio un fuerte zarpazo en el hombro izquierdo.

-¡Ah! –Gimió de dolor Kagura, a la vez que ascendía lo más que podía- ¿Qué es esto? –percatándose que tenía veneno el ataque.

-¡No escaparas! –De nueva cuenta y de forma impresionante, subió uno, apenas alcanzando a rozar la pluma.

Desgraciadamente, esto fue suficiente para que se tambaleara el transporte de la castaña, la cual no podía controlar su vuelo, sin mencionar que el miasma que le habían inyectado ya le estaba haciendo efecto mareándola hasta que finalmente, cayó al vacío desde las alturas.

-¡Mierda! No puedo moverme –Tratando de hacer algo para no seguir cayendo- ¡¿Qué es eso?!

A lo lejos, observo como cierto caballo dragón volaba por los cielos, y que en su lomo, iba cierta niña humana. Ambos escapando del lugar.

-Así que si la pudo salvar –A pesar de su situación, sonrió con alivio- Ya no se molestara –En su mente, la imagen de Sesshomaru se presentó.

-¡MORIRAS! –Los dos onis, a punto de atacar.

Reacciono la chica advirtiendo del peligro que corría, por un lado de ella noto como su pluma flotaba cerca de ella, trataba con poco éxito de alcanzarla, aun así no se rendía y justo cuando sus atacantes la alcanzaban , y cuando esta tocaba apenas con la punta de sus dedos el ligero objeto… ¡ZAAA…! De pronto con velocidad asombrosa, una luz se interpuso en el camino de los atacantes y de la misma manera, desapareció junto con Kagura.

-¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! –Ambos se quedaron atónitos.

Aquel resplandor se trasladó hasta lo más profundo del bosque, deteniéndose en un claro.

-¿Cuándo dejaras de hacerte la tonta? –Una voz familiar y fría hablo.

-¡Ah! –Cayó de sentón al suelo la castaña- ¡Oye! ¿Qué diablos te sucede Sesshomaru? –Molesta, desde abajo se queja- ¡Hazme Caso! –percatándose que el hombre le daba la espalda.

-Aquí vienen -Sospecho el yukai.

Enseguida de levanto Kagura, notando el dolor de su brazo. El entorno estaba en un silencio tenebroso, nada que indicara por donde saldría algún enemigo, aun así el platinado se mantenía atento, hasta que…

-¡Basta de juegos! –Un oni salió de entre los árboles.

Sin titubear, el Inugami ataco con su meidou, enviando al demonio directo al infierno.

-Se lo merecía –Exclamo burlona la oji-rubí.

-Agáchate –Ordeno el hombre.

-¡¿?! –Confundida, acato la orden y en el instante de hacerlo, volteo su mirada viendo como el ultimo enemigo salía repentinamente.

-¡MORIRAN! –Rugido, pero antes de que llegara a su destino, fue aniquilado por el oscuro ataque del Inugami.

-¿Por esta basura casi mueres? –Frio, cuestiono Sesshomaru, envainando su espada.

-¡Oh! Sí, estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar –Molesta reclama.

Pero el aludido ignoro el regaño y comenzó su paso.

-¡Aquí vamos de nuevo! –Pensó aún más molesta.

-Eres descuidada

-¡Basta! ¿Qué no sabes otra cosa más que…? -Observa como una pluma blanca cae ante sus ojos- ¿Acaso tú…? –tomando el objeto que le faltaba entre sus manos.

-Estaba tirada –No detiene su caminar.

-¡Oh! –Incrédula ante lo que pasaba, sigue a Sesshomaru.

Un silencioso andar comenzó, Kagura observaba al que iba delante de ella, él que de nueva cuenta le había salvado la vida, sabía que en vez de molestarse con él, debía mejor agradecerle, pero era difícil hablar con el hombre, además que ella era demasiado orgullosa para decir "Gracias", ya lo había hecho una vez, pero no volvería a hacerlo, para que intentarlo si siempre la ignoraba cuando le hablaba, prefería que las cosas siguieran así, porque a la larga, ella terminaría mucho más molesta.

Todo su entorno se oscurecía, "Ya casi es de noche" notando Kagura. Era extraño, no había caminado tanto pero se sentía cansada, sus parpados se sentían pesados y su visión se hacía borrosa. Se alejaba a distancia y con paso considerable Sesshomaru, tenía que alcanzarlo, trato de agilizar su paso, pero sus pies no daban más de sí –Incluso se estaba tambaleando- Trato de estirar la mano lo más que pudo hacia su acompañante, "Sesshomaru" o al menos eso era lo que sus labios casi mudos trataron de decir. Su paso se detuvo, su vista se hizo casi nula y después, sintió como caía, aunque antes de tocar suelo, dejo de estar consiente.

* * *

Se precipitaba en un abismo, no había nadie cerca, solo caía y caía, sentía como el viento chocaba desde su rostro hasta la punta de sus pies ¿No había fondo? No se veía nada, absolutamente nada. No le angustiaba el hecho de caer en la oscuridad, pero al sentirse sola en el vacío, un pánico inexplicable crecía en su interior, no sabía desde cuando esto la desquebrajara "No quiero estar sola", en sus adentros y como un eco retumbaba "¡Odio estar sola!" sentía que se hundía en la inmensa penumbra y que dé está, jamás volvería.

-¡Ah! –Sudando del susto se levantó despertándose Kagura- ¿Un sueño? –Hablo muy bajo.

Enfoco poco a poco su mirada, todo estaba muy oscuro, ya era de noche, volteo a su espalda, notando que antes de despertar estaba recostada en las raíces de la base de un árbol, pero, ella no recordaba haber caído en ese lugar –En realidad no recordaba haber caído-. Siguió observando su entorno hasta que se encontró con dos destellos dorados.

-¿Así que no me dejaste abandonada? –Rio socarronamente mientras se trataba de levantar.

-No te levantes –Seco y como no le importara, advirtió Sesshomaru sentado algo retirado de ella.

-Mmmm… ¿Preocupado? –Se detuvo mientras bromeaba- Ni que me hubieran atravesado el pecho, solo fue un rasguño –Suponiendo que se refería a la herida de su brazo

-Estuviste inconsciente por casi dos horas –Agrego sin verla.

-¿Qué? ¡Tanto tiempo! –Sintió como de su frente, una gota de sudor bajaba.

-Bajaste la guardia en batalla –Aun con indiferencia.

-Oh –Enfadada- ¿A caso no logro escapar Rin? Si esto –Señalando su herida- le hubiera pasado a ella, seguro que no me lo perdonarías ¿Verdad?

-Sera mejor que te largues de aquí –Se levando de donde estaba y después se giró.

-¡¿Qué, qué?! –Entre impactada y furiosa reacciona- ¿No te gusta que tenga razón? –Saco una descompuesta sonrisa.

-Dejaras de desperdiciar inútilmente tu sangre –Emprendió su paso.

-¡Oh claro, muy preocupado! ¿Acaso una pequeña humana corre menos riesgos que yo al estar contigo? –Declaro vociferando.

En ese instante, se detuvo el platinado y con su mirada, fulmina a la castaña, con lo cual ella enfoca de la misma manera sus ojos rubí…En el fondo, él sabía que Kagura tenía la razón.

-¡¿No dirás nada?! –Reclama respuesta la castaña. No es que quisiera usar a Rin como pretexto, pero por el calor de la discusión, dio ese golpe bajo.

-Cuando amanezca, se ira contigo –De nuevo le dio la espalda al responder.

-¡¿Eh?! –engrandeció sus ojos sin esperar esa respuesta.

¿Qué debía hacer? Se quedó paralizada por un momento. La estaba obligando a alejarse de él. "¡NO!" se quedaría como en su reciente pesadilla, era aterrador que se volviera realidad, su nueva vida se estaba desmoronando entre sus manos ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

-¡Eres un idiota! –No supo cómo empezar- ¿De verdad crees que se conformara? Ella te seguirá a donde sea a pesar de que le digas lo contrario –Se fue levantando apoyándose en el árbol- Ella quiere estar a tu lado, sin mencionar que es imposible confiar en esa lagartija que tienes como sirviente, yo la protegeré –Oculto su mirada, seguido de un amplio silencio.

-¿Acaso no oíste lo que dijo "ella" en días pasados? –Menciono el ambarino.

-¿Tu madre? –Sin mirarlo, supuso y cuestiono- Ya sé que no habrá una segunda oportunidad para mí en caso de morir, pero lo que me acaba de suceder no me mato, Tan solo me dejo fuera de combate por un momento…No soy tan débil.

-Eso no fue nada.

-Lo sé.

-¿Morirías por algo como eso?

-¿Morir? –Soltó aire riendo- ¿Quién demonios hablo de morir? –Por fin levanta su cobriza mirada, mostrando una confianza extraordinaria.

-¿Qué hay de gracioso? –Encajo sus ojos con los de ella, de alguna manera le molestaba esa osada reacción.

-¿Solo porque se derramo un poco de mi sangre me estas corriendo? eso es lo gracioso…Y aunque el ataque hubiera sido peor, aun así sobreviviría. No es que no pueda morir por algo como eso, pero es mejor vivir por lo que se defiende –Mostro una gran sonrisa de descaro.

¿Esa mujer estaba loca? Esa acritud tan decidida, ese tipo de cosas tan propias de ella, podría dejarla ahí sin más, sin embargo algo lo detenía, esa extraña valentía –O estupidez- que desbordaba Kagura en ese momento, le resultaba inevitablemente atrayente ¿Qué pasaba?

-Necia –Su rostro se giró.

-Y bastante –Camina por un lado de él- Ya deberías de haberte acostumbrado –Pasando sobre Sesshomaru con su paso.

-No estas obligada a nada –Comienza su caminar.

-Lo sé muy bien –Seguía con su paso- Si estoy aquí es porque yo quiero…He decidido estar a tu lado –Sin siquiera mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, declaro- Y te guste o no, mi decisión está tomada.

Ya no hablo más Sesshomaru. Por fin lo había dicho Kagura, a pesar de que aquello fuera una extraña declaración, aunque una parte de ella, sabía que el platinado ya había notado antes el interés que tenía por él, se lo había dejado entre ver cada que podía en el pasado, sin embargo esta era la primera vez que se lo hacía saber desde que le había salvado la vida, es más, era la primera vez que le hablaba tan directamente sobre su interés.

Definitivamente se estaba haciendo la interesante, tenía bien claro que eso siempre pretendía, sin embargo nunca pensó que algún día revelara lo que sentía y menos por el carácter que Kagura se cargaba…Definitivamente era una osada. A pesar de hacerse la interesante con su actitud, lo noto, aun se tambaleaba un poco la mujer, era extraño que a esas alturas no hubiera usado una de sus plumas para trasladarse ¿Aun se sentía mareada por el veneno de su atacante?

A ese paso nunca llegarían al campamento, estaba caminando demasiado lento la oji-rubí.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! –Con sorpresa noto como era elevada, y cuando quería verificar que pasaba, noto que ya estaba a varios metros del piso.

Enseguida sintió como sus piernas se flexionaban hacia delante de ella, dirigió su vista hacia la izquierda totalmente trastornada ¡Sesshomaru la estaba cargando! Noto como sus piernas estaban siendo sostenidas por la pierna izquierda de él, y que la única mano que tenía, estaba sosteniendo su espalda.

-¡¿Por qué?! –Se empezó a sentir molesta y abochornada.

-A tú pasó, jamás llegaremos –Viendo al frente y sin más explicación.

-¿? –Abrió y cerró sus labios como si quisiera decir algo, pero no salía palabra ni insulto alguno, la vergüenza la había dejado muda.

Realmente vergonzoso era estar así, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, era demasiado lo que sucedía, lo único que le quedaba era controlar su pecho desbocado y tratar que el bochorno de su rostro se bajara, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que las absurdas reacciones que la traicionaban terminaran de ridiculizarla, "Esto no es nada, solo quiere llegar rápido" Se dijo para si la hechicera, logrando que su cuerpo se controlara un poco. Sin embargo, muy en su interior, no le desagradaba estar así con Sesshomaru, como si realmente la quisiera proteger.

No era su objetivo original, pero logro que se callara la mujer, prefería mil veces el silencio que el ruido de un montón insensateces dichas por ella.

Después de un rato de estar en los aires, descendió entre los arboles el Inugami a unos escasos metros de su destino, para después soltar a la semi-demonio.

-Gracias –Farfullo Kagura sin mostrar su rostro, mientras caminaba hacia la llama de una fogata que iluminaba el campamento.

No hubo respuesta ante lo dicho, pero realmente no esperaba palabra alguna.

-Kagura, Sesshomaru-Sama -Unas voces hablaron al notar la presencia de los recién llegados.

-¡Que Bienvenida! –Bromeo la castaña y su acompañante siguió de largo a los anfitriones.

-¡Tu brazo Kagura! –Exclamo con preocupación Rin.

-¿Esto? No fue nada, tranquila –Responde minimizando el daño, aunque realmente ya ni siquiera le dolía la herida.

Tanto Kagura como Sesshomaru, nunca hablarían de lo que había pasado en aquel crepúsculo, ya que no había razón para hacerlo.

* * *

La noche siguió hasta la mañana siguiente. Parecía que ese sería un día lluvioso, sin embargo Kagura decidió ir a uno de sus viajes.

-¿Están enojados? –Pregunto la humana a Kagura antes de que partiera.

-¿Eh? –Por un momento se desconcertó ante la cuestión- No, y si me voy es que buscare una nueva arma.

-¿Tu abanico? –Supuso Rin.

-Así es, el que tenía resulto muy frágil, será mejor que busque el que ya tenía –Dicho esto, se aleja en su pluma.

Allá iba de nuevo partiendo ¿Cuánto se tardaría en volver? Esa era la incógnita, pero lo sabía bien, en algún momento volvería esa loca mujer, ya lo había dicho antes, se quedaría a su lado le gustara o no y sabía que por lo terca y obstinada que era, cumpliría su amenaza...la linea de sus labios, se curvo un poco para arriba.

* * *

-¡Santo cielos! Esto es un diluvio –Kagura caminando entre el lluvioso bosque- Bonito día para buscar mi abanico, debí haber sido más cuidadosa aquel día ¡Qué va! Lo hecho, hecho esta –Riéndose de su desgracia- Estoy segura que por aquí esta ese lugar –Buscando con su vista.

Camino aún más, no encontraba aquel claro donde por poco muere, ahí se suponía que estaba el abanico -Que por sus prisas al perseguir a Sesshomaru, olvido-. La lluvia poco a poco cedía conforme le avance del paso de la oji-rubí, hasta que solo quedo como una ligera llovizna.

-¡Ah! Lo encontré –viendo entre los arboles el lugar que tanto buscaba.

Acelero un poco su paso y cuando estaba a punto de salir de la espesa vegetación…

-Ka… ¡Kanna! –Con sorpresa descubrió como su hermana estaba en medio de aquel lugar.

* * *

**Previo capitulo 6: Un Abanico, Un Espejo, la libertad**

**Hola!**

**El capitulo fue encabezado por la canción "Itoshii Hito" de Miyavi (les recomiendo la versión acústica -w-)**

**Primero que nada, en el capitulo anterior si que hubo errores -.- ...Las prisas no son nada bonitas, siempre las cosas de alguna manera salen mal u.u**

**Ahora si, capiiii...Pues este es una situación completamente nueva, eso si que me gusto, ya saben me encanta poner a Kagura en aprietos cuando esta con Sesshomaru XD, aunque ¿A quien no le gustaría ser cargada por Sessho? jajajjaja. Y pues una confección realmente rara la de Kagura, aunque no se me ocurre otra forma lógica de como lo haría, así que es perfecta para ella XP...espero que les haya agradado el capitulo, también me encanta el suspenso, por eso el fin del capitulo quedo como continuación dramática XP**

**Y pues ya con el próximo capitulo volveremos con los resúmenes u.u. Creo que ya se por que no habia hecho esta historia antes, todo es en base a resúmenes "alterados", y por desgracia ya no hay en donde poner otro "relleno"como este, ademas que seria innecesario y se alargaría el fic demasiado y la verdad no siento que deba de tener muchos capítulos este fic...Ennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn fin, tratare de meterle lo mas que pueda de mi cosecha XD**

**Bueno antes de despedirme agradezco a todos los que han dado like, follow y reviews, de verdad muchas gracias .w. (Saludos a Sesshome y a Yrim owo)**

**¡Ah! y estoy estrenando pagina de Face (no es personal), les dejare el link en mi perfil por si gustan pasarse XP, ademas que este capitulo también tiene ilustración XD así que también pueden pasarse al enlace "fan-fic-art"**

**Ahora si...Ciao owo**

**PD: Si sale con fecha del jueves...Hoy es mi cumpleaños XD**

**PD: También pasen y lean la historia 8 de mi fic Antologico "Desiderata" (Tengo que hacer publicidad XD)**


	6. Mirror

**~The Chance~**

**Capítulo VI: "**_Mirror"_

"_Espejito, espejito__  
__Reflejando mi condenada alma__  
__Espejito, oh espejito, ¿De quién es la voz quebrantada y los ecos?__"_

* * *

¿Por qué Kanna estaba ahí? Solo veía en la lejanía a su hermana, no quería arriesgarse. La alvina en el lluvioso paisaje, se veía tan sombría y vacía como de costumbre, sin embargo, una atmósfera extraña la envolvía, solo por eso no se fue del lugar Kagura. Kanna estaba en medio del prado, se mantuvo inerte un instante, hasta que se agacho…Había tomado el abanico de la observante.

-¡Rayos! –Maldijo enfadada en sus adentros la oji-rubí- Ahora si estoy jodida.

-Kagura ¿Te convertiste en el viento? –Dijo la niña mientras observaba el abanico.

-¡Ah! –A pesar de que el tono bajo con que hablaba la niña, Kagura escucho sorprendida que la llamara, se suponía que para su "familia" ella estaba muerta.

-¿Conseguiste tu libertad? –Cuestionaba observando el cielo, mientras tomaba entre sus manos el objeto de su hermana- Yo, yo no tengo nada –Finalizo su monologo, partiendo del lugar, desapareciendo entre la suave lluvia.

-¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! –No sabía a qué venia el dialogo de la chica, lo cual la dejo preocupada.

Por lo que noto, aun no sabía Naraku y compañía que estaba viva, podía alejarse de ahí, pero quería recuperar su arma, así que decidió seguir a Kanna, claro que en una distancia considerable, no podía confiar demasiado en su suerte, sabía que no la podían rastrear gracias a su nuevo aroma, sin embargo, podían verla.

Caminaron tanto que hasta le noche las había alcanzado –Por fortuna ya había cedido por completo la lluvia-. La chica de mirada oscura, se detuvo en un claro, a las orillas de un gran lago, la castaña la observaba escondida tras un árbol. Kanna hecho el abanico al lago mientras cerraba los ojos ¿Se estaba despidiendo de ella? Ni hablar, Kagura tendría que entrar al agua para recuperar el objeto, solo esperaría que se fuera su hermana.

-¡Hey! Kanna –Una voz masculina hablo, era Byakuya quien estaba en la copa de un árbol, además era acompañado por los insectos venenosos de Naraku

¡Genial! La reunión crecía, Definitivamente no era el día de Kagura.

-Traigo un mensaje de Naraku para ti -Seguía hablando el moreno- Dice que atraigas hacia ti al grupo de Inuyasha y que liberes tu espejo

-¡¿Ahora que planea Naraku?! -Con preocupación pensó Kagura.

Fuera de irse del lugar, Kanna seguía en aquel manto de agua. No podía moverse de ahí Kagura, una porque su abanico estaba en las aguas de aquel lugar, y por otro lado, tenía la curiosidad de ver lo que pasaría, también pensaba que tal vez debía decirle al grupo de Inuyasha que tramaba algo su creador, no sabía que con exactitud, pero era seguro que nada bueno, sin embargo, para hacer eso tenía que ir volando y si sacaba una de sus plumas lo más seguro es que la descubrirían, bien podría hacerlo ¿Qué mas daba? Pero desarmada, sabía que no tenía mucha oportunidad de salir salva de una situación tan arriesgada, así que no le quedo más opción que quedarse.

Después, Kanna floto hasta la mitad del lago y enseguida se sumergió en el agua, solo dejando fuera de ella el blanco espejo, que en un instante, paso a brillar, y cuyo resplandor pronto abarco todo el lago ¡El agua de su interior se había cristalizado como el vidrio de un espejo! Ahora si sería imposible recuperar el abanico para Kagura.

* * *

La castaña estuvo vigilando el lago hasta la mañana siguiente, ni siquiera durmió por tratar de entender lo que pasaría. Al cabo del medio día, Inuyasha y compañía habían llegado al lugar, el plan de Naraku para atraerlos había resultado perfecto "¡Que fastidio!" pensó Kagura aun en su refugio.

Los recién llegados observaban expectantes el cristalino líquido, notaron que el espejo yacía en el centro del lugar y tras esto, del cristal un rostro del mismo material se asomaba, para después salir todo un cuerpo, el cual era gigante, detrás de este, apareció Kanna. Sin dudar Inuyasha saco su espada, en ese momento hace una seña al gigante la alvina, y posteriormente este brilla cegadoramente. Sin esperar, Inuyasha conjuro su viento cortante pero ¡Nada! El ataque no se creó, en cambio, de la mano del gran oponente crecía un gran cristal que copio con exactitud la espada Tessaiga, esto no parecía ser nada bueno.

-Ten cuidado Inuyasha, ese yukai es un fantasma del espejo de Kanna –Advirtió Miroku- La Tessaiga de este parece de cierta manera como la tuya.

-¡Bah! –Gruño el aludido- ¿No es un yukai de espejo? Esa espada solo es una ilusión reflejada ¡No me engañara! –Toma de nuevo su espada, esta vez llamando a sus lanzas de diamante, y de nueva cuenta su ataque no se logró- ¡Mierda!

Todos quedaron atónitos tras lo acontecido. Kanna levanto la mano como si fuera una cuchilla, a lo cual el cristalino ser imitaba, enseguida, el imitador agito la espada logrando crear los cortes de viento sin problema alguno. Afortunadamente, el grupo logro escapar aunque su sorpresa no pudieron ocultar, sin saber qué hacer con certeza –Y muy al pesar de Inuyasha- huyeron del lugar con ayuda del pequeño zorro Shippo, después fueron seguidos por Kanna y su demonio del espejo. Al irse del lugar, el hechizo del lago se rompió haciendo que su estado líquido volviera, después de percatarse que no hubiera nadie cerca, Kagura salió de su refugio y como pudo, saco su abanico del lago.

Podía irse de ahí, su objetivo ya se había logrado después de todo, ya no tenía que hacer nada ahí…Aunque, no le gustaba nada la idea de que Naraku se saliera con la suya, además, el extraño monologo que había tenido su hermana, la dejo un poco preocupada, así que, después de recuperar su arma, decidió seguir a Kanna, al fin y al cabo si las cosas se ponían difíciles, ya tenía con que defenderse.

* * *

No fue muy difícil alcanzarla a pie, la alvina iba a paso muy lento, la seguía lo suficientemente cerca como para que no la viera, no podía cometer una imprudencia. Notaba a Kanna algo pensativa, era realmente raro verla así, por lo regular siempre parecía indiferente a lo demás, después de todo la nada era su "atributo", pero sin temor a equivocarse notaba que esta vez lucia diferente.

Estuvieron deambulando hasta la noche, llegando a un barranco donde debajo de este había una cueva que estaba protegida por un campo de fuerza, de verdad la situación se estaba poniendo fea, y cuando la oji-rubí se decidía a salir de donde estaba, llego Byakuya y no solo, sino otra vez en compañía de los insectos de Naraku, entonces no tuvo más opción que quedarse en donde estaba, no se arriesgaría que la vieran esos dos, aunque ¿Por qué no le importaba que la viera solo Kanna? Ella también era aliada de su creador y por tanto, sin dudar le diría a este que ella aún vivía, sin embargo…

* * *

El gigante se fue acercando a la boca de la cueva, desenvaino su falsa Tessaiga provocando que el filo se coloreara totalmente de rojo, sin esperar, corto el campo que roseaba en lugar y entro a la cueva. No se hicieron esperar los contraataques, Sango con su gran bumerang que hizo caer grandes pedazos de roca, seguida por Kagome que lanzo una de sus flechas directo al cuello de la criatura provocándole una grieta que al instante desapareció al igual que el proyectil de la sacerdotisa.

-¡Oh! Se están resistiendo un poco –Byakuya en son de burla, comento desde lo alto del barranco.

¡CRAC! Como si se rompiera un vidrio se escuchó, por la dirección del sonido, tanto Kagura como Byakuya voltearon a ver a Kanna ¡¿Qué diablos sucedía?!

-¿Qué le paso a tu cuello? –Pregunto el acompañante sin obtener respuesta- Esta bien, ignórame.

-¿Qué pretendes? A caso tú…–Pensó Kagura cerca de ahí.

Después, la alvina ataco provoco que su arma falsa se cristalizara…Ataco sin dudar con el Kongousouha, pero Inuyasha choco el filo de Tessaiga con la falsa, sin embargo fue botado por su propio ataque y sus acompañantes eran tapados por el gran arma de la exterminadora evitando el grave daño del filoso diamante, aunque parecía que algo más había ayudado a esto.

-¡Inuyasha! –Después del ataque, Kagome corrió preocupada hacia el hanyou que estaba de rodillas en el piso.

-Estoy bien –Contesto- La barrera de protección de Tessaiga aun funciona, aun no se ha quedado vacía.

-¡Tu cara! –Asustada lo veía Kagome.

Mostro su rostro, tenía la apariencia de su versión demoniaca, estaba en peligro real y por ello su sangre yukai había despertado…esto era realmente malo, al menos eso era lo que pensaba el grupo, pero, el chico parecía lucido y con control de sus actos.

Kanna y su gran marioneta preparaban otro ataque de cristal…

-Todos, colóquense detrás de mí –Sugirió Inuyasha.

-¿Puedes entendernos? –Con asombro investigo la colegiala.

-No sé qué aspecto tenga en este momento, pero mi mente está clara –Dicho esto, su arma palpito, como si le digiera que lo ayudaría.

Por fin ataco con el feroz cristal el gigante, el platinado recibió el brutal golpe en su arma aguantando hasta la última lanza, enseguida dio un gran salto atacando con el filo desnudo de su espada en el hombro izquierdo de la criatura de espejo, pero a pesar del letal corte, se curó rápidamente, esta lucha resultaba imposible.

¡CRAC, CRAC! De nuevo ese sonido de cristal quebrándose, Del hombro de la niña surgía una gran grieta.

-Es en el mismo lugar donde ataco Inuyasha –Kagura en su mente deducía.

-Kanna ¿Acaso tú estás recibiendo los ataques en vez del yukai del espejo? –Pregunto el amo de las ilusiones.

-¿No te importa morir? Eres una tonta –Kagura molesta.

Naraku y sus planes, verdad era tremendamente astuto, pero como siempre, mandando a otros a hacer el trabajo sucio ¡Despreciable!

Ahora la falsa espada se cubría de escamas, Ryuurin no Tessaiga sería el próximo ataque, era bastante oportuno para Naraku, justo cuando el hanyou tenía bastante youki corriendo en sus venas, si recibía el ataque directamente Inuyasha incluso podía morir, pero a él no le importaba, iba por todo o nada. Esquivo el corte de un gran salto, su habilidad era más fuerte que sus técnicas robadas.

-¡Toma esto! –Corto el rostro del demonio, haciendo que retrocediera fuera de la cueva.

¡Imposible! De nueva cuenta el corte había desaparecido, "CRACK" ahora la mitad del rostro de Kanna estaba todo agrietado.

-Serás completamente destruida si sigues así –Kagura en su escondite- Si salgo, será el peor error, pero… -Sintiendo impotencia, apretó con fuerza su abanico mientras notaba la presencia se las avispas de su creador.

Todas las miradas se postraron en la pequeña alvina…

-Así que Kanna está recibiendo todo el daño –Supuso Miroku.

-¡Detente por favor! –Pidió Kagome- Si continuas luchando de este modo, morirás.

-Que considerados –Hablo Byakuya- ¿Preocupándose por el enemigo?

-Solo digo que deje de hacer cosas si sentido –Respondió la morena.

-Si sigues con esto, con otro ataque que recibas seguramente colapsaras –Agrego Inuyasha.

Ignorando las sugerencias, con sus manos formo un triángulo la niña…de pronto, un brillante resplandor se hizo presente. Después, una extraña sombra apareció alrededor del hanyou -La silueta parecía la del espejo de Kanna-, seguido de esto, el estómago del gigante resplandeció a su vez que un gran haz de luz que provenía del cielo hacia que Inuyasha colapsara al suelo hasta que paro el resplandor. Otra vez brillaba el estómago del gran ser, "Seguramente está conectado con la luz del cielo".

-Inuyasha, Muévete –Advirtió Miroku- Viene otro ataque.

El chico obedeció, pero la sombra lo seguía a su misma velocidad, maldiciendo, ataco a la criatura, sin embargo la sombra se puso delante de él, provocando que rebotara cayendo y arrastrándose por el suelo rocoso.

-Ya no parece el momento de preocuparse por Kanna –Byakuya hizo la observación- Verdaderamente que son generosos. Si hubiera sido yo, en el momento de descubrir que el yukai y el espejo de Kanna están conectados, la hubiera atacado sin dudarlo –Agrego- ¡Hey no te enojes! Solo decía si yo fuera el enemigo –Esperando enojo en Kanna.

Nada…ni una palabra o alguna expresión de disgusto ¿De verdad no sentía nada? Con desconcierto se quedó su hermano. Por su parte, Kagura ya estaba más que acostumbrada a la insensibilidad de la niña.

Si hubiera atacado con todo su poder, sin duda seria destruido, eso era lo que pensaba Inuyasha, Agradecía que aquel gigante le hubiera robado sus poderes antes de poder atacarlo.

El hanyou aguantaba los ataques gracias a que su sangre yukai corría con más densidad en sus venas, pero ¿Cuánto más aguantaría? Tal vez no tanto. Miroku pensaba en usar su Kazana, pero de inmediato reflexiono que si lo hacía también los poderes de la espada serian succionados y no solamente el yukai de cristal.

Nuevamente el resplandor celeste ataco a Inuyasha, a lo cual él se cubrió con su espada, el campo protector de esta impedía que fuera golpeado directamente por el ataque. El brillo atacaba con más intensidad empujando al joven con mayor presión, "CRAC, CRAC" De nueva cuenta se agrietaba el cuerpo de Kanna, ahora era su estómago.

-¡Su ataque también le está afectando! –La hechicera desde su escondite observaba.

Kanna Levanto su mano en alto, invocando para que la cegadora luz atacara con aun más fuerza, y con ello logrando hacerle una fisura a Tessaiga, sin embargo, también la alvina estaba sufriendo efectos secundarios, ya que su abdomen también se iba rompiendo más y más.

-¿Así que planeas que se maten el uno al otro? Eres un maldito desgraciado, Naraku –La ira de la oji-rubí iba invadiendo su interior como un imparable y creciente fuego.

Era inminente, esta sería la fatal y última misión de Kanna.

-¡Kanna deja de atacar! –Kagome pidió sin obtener resultados- Disparare –Prepara su arco con una flecha.

El proyectil se dirigía hacia el círculo de luz, pero de inmediato la alvina sello su poder, haciendo que la sombra que rodeaba a Inuyasha desapareciera. Sin darle oportunidad, Kanna conjuro un falso Kaze no Kaze e Inuyasha Se protegió con su arma y la barrera de protección que poseía, sin embargo la espada se estaba agrietando de forma crítica ¡Podía romperse! Terminado el ataque de la niña, ahora él era quien contratacaba, yendo directamente hacia la copia de su espada, el romperla resultaba la única manera de recuperar sus poderes. Al descubrir las intenciones de romper su Tessaiga falsa, Kanna interpone su mano izquierda entre cuchilla y cuchilla, haciendo que esta fuera mutilada y cayera al suelo.

-¡KANNA! –Kagome grito y Kagura pensó con sorpresa

-¡No te fuerces a hacer cosas innecesarias! –Vocifero Inuyasha- No pierdas tu vida en vano.

-Ellos no tienen intenciones de matarte –Le comento su hermano a Kanna.

Era inútil, al menos eso era lo que pensaba Naraku escondido en algún lugar, Kanna no sentía nada, ni dolor, coraje, tristeza y mucho menos pena…Le parecía realmente estúpido que Inuyasha y los demás se compadecieran de "Un recipiente vacío". Aun así, por parte de Kanna ¿Por qué recordaba una y otra vez a la hermana que creía muerta?

Nuevamente, el platinado intentaba cortar el filo de la copia, y de nueva cuenta Kanna lo impidió provocando que le cortaran el brazo desde el hombro, sin embargo, el golpe de Inuyasha fue demasiado fuerte que incluso corto el brazo del ser cristalino y finalmente destruyo la copia de su espada.

-¡Basta! –Conteniendo su salida, Kagura estaba realmente molesta- Kanna ¡Eres una tonta! -Apretó los ojos con sorpresa.

Enseguida del corte, una explosión retumbo, liberando todas las técnicas de Inuyasha haciendo que el mismo dueño, saliera volando por la detonación de poder. Al reincorporarse, el rostro del hanyou había vuelto a la normalidad y su espada había quedado sin rasguño alguno por la batalla, el mismo sentía como el poder volvía a correr en Tessaiga.

Por la sorpresa de la recuperación, Nadie había notado que Kanna estaba enfrente de ellos, demasiado cerca.

-Como vez Kanna, la batalla ha terminado –Inuyasha sosteniendo la espada con ambas manos, como si fuera a dar el último golpe.

-¡Inuyasha! –Con preocupación llamo Kagome- ¿Vas a matarla?

-Vete de aquí –Guardando el colmillo, con lo cual todos quedaron realmente sorprendidos- Parece que el bastardo de Naraku te envió a luchar a muerte conmigo…no me parece que deba matarte.

Continuar con aquello parecía realmente inútil para ambos bandos, sobre todo para Naraku, con su sirviente totalmente incapacitado para luchar ya no podía hacer uso de este.

-Kanna, por favor, vete –Imploro la joven sacerdotisa acercándose mucho a la aludida- Esto ya termino.

-¿Termino? –Cuestiono la alvina.

"No ha terminado" objetaba su creador a través de sus insectos venenosos, le ordenaba su última tarea ¡Morir y, llevarse al enemigo con ella!

¡ZAAA…! Un veloz ataque rebanaba a las avispas monstruo.

-¡Kagura! –El grupo la menciono con sorpresa al verla en aquel lugar.

-¿Kagura? –De la misma manera pero con una reacción mucho más contenida, Kanna.

-¡Deja de hacer tonterías y lárgate de una maldita vez! –Realmente furiosa retaba a su hermana- Ya no puedes hacer nada, Todo ha acabado, ahora eres libre –Su seño se fruncía más y más.

-¿Libre? ¿Libre como tú? –Pregunto, con un hilo de una emoción extraña en su tono.

-¡! –Se sorprendió un poco por la comparativa, sin embargo, con ello su rostro dejo de parecer severo- Así es –Sonrió orgullosa de su estado.

Estaba viva, ella realmente estaba viva y además libre, su hermana había encontrado lo que deseaba con tanta fuerza desde su creación. Kanna estaba totalmente segura que su existencia era vana al no tener un objetivo propio, nunca le importo puesto que no sentía nada, o al menos eso era lo que le hacía creer su "padre", Lo estuvo aceptando por tanto tiempo que nunca se puso a pensar en lo que realmente quería y sentía. Hasta que ocurrió la supuesta muerte de Kagura, algo la "incomodo", no es que tuviera una relación buena con ella, es más, eso nunca existió entre ellas, tal vez porque la castaña representaba lo opuesto a ella -La desobediencia, el ímpetu, la arrogancia…Rebeldía era la palabra correcta-, tal vez por ello tenía una muy bien escondida admiración por su hermana. Posiblemente, al desaparecer esa parte que de cierta manera equilibraba la bizarra familia, provoco un vacío en ella ¿Un vacío? Era irónico incluso para ella -Para la que representaba la nada-, tan irónico como el hecho de que por ese hueco algo apareciera en su corazón, y ahora que sabía que no había muerto Kagura, otra cosa surgía ¿Alegría?

"¡Hazlo ahora!" Aun si sus insectos, la orden de Naraku penetro los oídos de Kanna.

Un crujido se escuchaba -Como si algo en el interior de la alvina estuviera a punto de liberarse- seguido de un destello.

-¡KANNA! –Acerándose a su hermana casi estando frente a ella.

"Vive y se libre" al menos eso era lo que había leído de los labios de Kanna Kagura, La niña se estaba empezando a desmoronar.

-¡Cuidado! –Jalo del brazo Kagome a la oji-rubí, impulsándola tras de ella.

Una terrible explosión de navajas de cristal detonaba.

-¡Kagome! –Ahora Inuyasha era quien cubría a Kagome saltando junto con ella fuera de tan letal reacción.

Kagome no quitaba la mirada de donde se suponía que estaba Kanna, y por ello un pequeño fragmento del espejo había entrado a su ojo. Al tocar el suelo y justo a tiempo, Inuyasha desenvaino su espada para cubrirse él, a la morena y hasta a la castaña, mientras que un poco más lejos, Sango cubría a Miroku, Shippo y Kirara con su gran bumerang.

-¡Estas bien Kagome! –El hibrido vio como la chica se llevaba la mano para cubrirse su ojo.

-¡Un fragmento entro en mi ojo! –Respondió.

-¡Kanna! –El rostro de Kagura se descomponía con desazón al ver como la aludida desaparecía en el gran relámpago de luz y cristal.

Una voz escucho en sus adentros Kagome "La luz matara a Naraku", seguido de esto, la colegiala veía a la perla de Shikon y como en su interior, había un punto de luz…La luz que podía ser la perdición de Naraku.

Después de un rato, la explosión había terminado dejando un gran cráter en el suelo y pedazos de espejo tirados por todos lados. A esas alturas Byakuya ya se había ido del lugar. Aunque no pudo ver la última escena Naraku –Y sin saber el porqué de la interferencia- noto que había fallado Kanna en su último acto, a lo cual actuó sin importarle la muerte de su "hija".

Todos observaban y se acercaban al gran hueco del suelo, en el cual estaba el espejo roto que Kanna.

-Esa idiota –Inuyasha tomo los restos del espejo entre sus manos.

-Me pregunto si Kanna trato de matarnos realmente –Hablo Shippo.

-No –Kagome respondió- Ella no quería matarnos ni morir –Uno de sus ojos empezaba a lagrimear- Por eso me dijo sus últimas palabras –por fin se liberó la lagrima y junto con ella el fragmento que se había incrustado en el ojo.

Después, Kagome les conto a todos sobre lo que la alvina le había mostrado, que en la perla había un punto de luz, el cual sería capaz de acabar con Naraku.

* * *

-Kagura, el mostrarte fue muy peligroso y lo sabes ¿Verdad? –Le hizo la observación Miroku- A caso…

-No se deben preocupar por mí –Interrumpió la aludida secamente- Como verán, Naraku ya está empezando a ponerse más pesado, así que preocúpense por ustedes mismo –Dándoles la espalda se cruza de brazos.

-¡BHA! –Resolló molesto- ¡Serás…!

-Detente –Ahora Kagome era la que interrumpía, tocando al chico por el hombro.

-Pe… -Volteo a ver a la chica, notando como mecía la cabeza en negativa- Como quieras –Comprendió y freno sus palabras.

-Sera mejor irnos –Agrego Miroku, con lo cual todos comenzaron su camino.

-Kohaku… –Menciono Kagura, a lo cual se detuvo Sango- Él está a salvo.

Sango quiso preguntar más, pero decidió no averiguar más por lo recién acontecido, sabía que alguna vez volvería a ver a su hermano, al menos eso era lo que quería creer la Exterminadora.

Así fue como se quedó completamente sola la hechicera del viento, mirando la honda tumba de su hermana "Vive y se libre" ¿Realmente lo había dicho? Podía ser. Antes de ser jalada por Kagome, noto algo diferente en Kanna ¿Fue una sonrisa? Por un breve momento le pareció ver aquella gesticulación en la recién fallecida. Tal vez, si tan solo hubiera aparecido ante ella antes de su batalla, tal vez no hubiera empezado aquella lucha suicida. Era extraño que pensara en su hermana, seria por que no soportaba el hecho que su vida fuera tan cruelmente utilizada, ya lo había vivido ella en carne propia, pero era diferente ver como su creador lo hacía con alguien más, seguramente en el pasado, no le hubiera afectado en su interior, pero había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo que era imposible esconder que esta vez algo se había movido en su interior.

-Kanna –Observando los pocos fragmentos que quedaron en el marco del espejo.

-Eso fue cruel por parte de Naraku ¿No lo crees Kagura? –Alguien hablo repentinamente.

-¡! –Volteo llena de sorpresa, descubriendo al último hermano que le quedaba.

-Supongo que tendré que cuidarme la espalda también –Continúo.

-¡¿Tú?! –Frunciendo el ceño realmente furiosa, ataca con sus cuchillas, pero al impactar aparece una flor de loto en lugar del moreno.

-¡Vaya que no puedes ser ni un poco amable! –Apareciendo flotando en una grulla de papel.

-¡¿Qué diantres quieres?! –Grito aún más molesta.

-Nada, solo conocer a la supuesta muerta, vaya que si fue atrevido aparecerte así sabiendo que te podía descubrir incluso Naraku –Sonriendo hace la observación.

-Oh…Supongo que ahora como el fiel sirviente que eres, le dirás que estoy viva –Mostrándose fuerte, habla Kagura.

-Tal vez ¿Pero que ganaría el si de lo digo? Hasta donde yo sé, el dejo de confiar en ti mucho ante de que yo apareciera, por tanto hace bastante que ya no sabes nada vital de los planes de Naraku.

-Mi reputación sí que se ha dispersado –Sonrió socarronamente.

-Además, si quisiera decirle algo, lo hubiera hecho hace bastante.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! –Ocultando su sorpresa y nerviosismo.

-Como lo has oído, no eres tan buena para esconderte cómo crees…desde que se rompió la espada de Sesshomaru lo he sabido.

-¿Realmente que pretendes? –Tomando su abanico como si fuera a atacar.

-Ahora que lo preguntas, no lo sé –Carcajeo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no has dicho nada? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-No quiero nada –Después de calmar su risa, contesto- Y como lo dije, el que tú vivas no tiene relevancia para los planes de Naraku.

-¿Es cierto lo que dice? –Pensó la castaña- Sin embargo extrañamente siento que lo que dice es verdad –Encajando la mirada en los ojos de Byakuya, quien a su vez correspondía.

-Sera mejor que me vaya, sino mandara más de sus insectos –Elevándose más en el cielo.

-¡Espera! –Trato de detenerlo.

-¡Nos vemos! –Pero el hombre desapareció por el horizonte.

Podía seguirlo, pero no había razón para hacerlo, así que dejo que siguiera con su camino, y ella a su vez, tomo el suyo, volando en una de sus plumas.

* * *

No estaba tan lejos el grupo de Sesshomaru, así que no duro tanto su vuelo, el punto exacto donde estaban era alumbrado por un fogón, eso ayudo a localizar más rápido el lugar.

-¡Kagura! –La recibió alegremente Rin.

Por lo regular, siempre devolvía el saludo -A su manera, claro-, además de darle alguna cosa que conseguía por ahí, pero esta vez no dijo nada ni dio nada, solo siguió de largo caminando lejos, aún más de donde incluso Sesshomaru solía reposar. La reacción a todos había desconcertado, excepto por el Inugami, todo ese día había percibido como una batalla se había llevado acabo entre Inuyasha y uno de los enviados de Naraku, también supo que Kagura estuvo ahí hasta que concluyo…De algún modo supo que la que había perecido en batalla, había hecho que la oji-rubí regresara tan pensativa.

La Mujer estaba sentada y recargada en la base de un gran árbol, sintiendo melancolía por su hermana fallecida, no tenía ganas de socializar, ni siquiera de molestas un poco a Jaken -Como cuando la aburrición le ganaba-, pero, tampoco tenia ganas de llorar, solo quería estar sola. Estaba con las rodillas a la altura de su pecho, sus brazos las abrazaban y su cabeza estaba recargada en ellas, una posición que no la dejaba percibir bien su entorno…Se oyó como unos pasos pisaban el pasto, alguien se aproximaba ¿Que no había quedado claro el mensaje cuando había llegado? ¡No quería que la molestaran!

-Rin, no es momento, vete –Aun oculta, hablaba.

Pero no oía los pasos de regreso ¿Estaba ahí parada? Levanto la cabeza.

-Te digo que… –Detuvo sus palabras al ver que quien estaba frente a elle era…- ¡Sesshomaru! –Engrandeció los ojos sorprendida.

No decía nada, solo la miraba sin emoción aparente, eso sí que era incomodo, y para acabar, termino por sentarse en el mismo árbol que ella pero a un lado ¿Por qué demonios cuando quería estar sola, él se disponía a estar junto a ella? ¿La quería joder? Solo faltaba que decidiera también hablarle, eso sí que sería el colmo de los colmos…pero solo hubo silencio, aparentemente parecía indiferente ante lo que le había pasado a Kagura ¿Pero entonces porque estaba ahí silencioso y quieto? Sin embargo estaba logrando romper la barrera de soledad que ella se había dispuesto "¿Sabrá lo que paso?" A pesar de que Sesshomaru no decía nada, Kagura dejaba de sentirse un poco menos mal por lo de Kanna junto a él, la energía que emanaba el yukai la estaba reconfortando y sin saber porque. Quería decir algo, pero ¿Qué podría decir? Mejor callaría, estaba demasiado cansada, además que con seguridad sabia de que si abría la boca, Sesshomaru se iría y la calma de su corazón se esfumaría, y de verdad en aquel momento necesitaba de esa extraña paz que se le daba, por el momento no abriría en pico –Aunque tampoco le parecía interesar el entablar una conversación al ambarino- Así estaba mejor todo.

¿Por qué lo hacía? Ni él lo sabía, tal vez porque el verla con otra actitud lo había desconcertado, hacia penas dos días, Kagura seguía siendo la misma osada de siempre, pero desde que había llegado de su viaje parecía otra persona, oscura y calmada, tan inusual que hasta molestaba. De nuevo la confusión lo atacaba por asuntos relacionados por la castaña…de verdad era molesto eso. Si la única manera para deshacerse de aquello que lo aquejaba era estando ahí -Tranquilizándola de una rara manera-, lo haría...Entre más pronto volviera a la normalidad la mujer, él también lo haría.

Finalmente se había calmado Kagura, tanto que se había quedado dormida, podía haberse ido en ese momento, sin embargo no lo hizo.

...

"Pagaras por todo Naraku" Entre sueños prometía Kagura.

* * *

**Previo capitulo 7: El circulo perfecto, un enemigo de un lejano pasado, ¿Desprecio o Respeto?**

**Hola!**

**Ahora la canción que encabeza el capitulo es "Kagami" de Kanon Wateshima (por ahí anda un breve vídeo tributo a Kanna con esta canción, aunque desde mucho antes de verlo, ya había pensado en esta para el capitulo XP) Sencillamente perfecta para el contenido de esta parte jejejeje.**

**Se los dije, Volvería con los resumidamente DX...Trate de integrar lo mas que pude a Kagura en la trama. El que Kanna viera como su hermana estaba viva antes de morir fue un poco cruel, pero así pensé que tenia que suceder u.u**

**Otra cosa que me divirtió mucho fue el hecho que Byakuya ya sabia desde hace mucho que su hermana estaba vivita y coleando, no se, este sujeto se me hace en cierta manera igual o hasta un poco mas listo que Naraku, pero también mucho mas bueno que el, creo que a muchos nos encanta este loco (por algo lo integran a los resientes fics de Kagura con y sin Sessho XD)**

**Y...No lo puedo evitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar XD...las situaciones raras entre Sessho y Kagura, si integrar a Kagura en la trama fue dificil, pues a Sessho mas, por esa razón lo tuve que poner al final aunque a mi extraña manera o3o (soy una rara, ya lo se XP)**

**Quiero disculparme, por que los dos últimos capítulos tenían una ortografía asquerosa (no me excusare con nada u.u)...Y pues aun seguirán los super resúmenes en los siguient capítulos, no puedo omitirlos porque son importantes ademas, uno de los motivos que me motiva a seguir escribiendo es lo que viene OwO (No spoleare jejeje)ya lo verán ya lo verán :P**

**Y antes de irme: 1, 000, 000 gracias a los que dejan Reviews y anexos jejeje...Saludos: Shuki Kano (tal vez no suba todo mis dibujos ahí, pero una parte si jejejeje), Sesshome (Gracias por la felicitación n_n), Maritza (OMG! que milagro, pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mi, gracia por los comentarios en Desiderata y los de aqui OwO), Suzu (lo siento, ni en el final, de verdad no hay necesidad de lemon en esta historia, pero si quieres leer algo de eso ve a "Renacimineto" o "Desiderata" hay un poco jejeje)y Tentenxneji4ever (Te lo aseguro, lo continuare hasta el final oAo)**

**Hasta dentro de 15 días (Dios dame vida para terminar el fic -o-)...Ciao!**

******PD: Les recuerdo que hay ilustraciones relacionas a la historia en el link de mi perfil (Fan-fic-Art)**


	7. Predilection and Contemp

**~The Chance~**

**Capítulo VII: "**_Predilection and Contempt"_

_"Incambiable, las miradas de la luna caen sobre mi _  
_pero no me ha concedido una respuesta aún"_

* * *

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde la muerte de Kanna, a lo cual su hermana ya no se sentía tan decaída.

No le gustaba nada la idea de caminar a través de aquel rocoso paisaje a Kagura, algo no le agradaba de aquel muchacho de cabello negro y ojos totalmente oscuros, le parecía sospechoso y más por que hizo mención del Meidou de Sesshomaru ¿Por qué sabia tanto el chico de aquel ataque? Este mismo le dijo al inugami que le mostraría la forma de perfeccionarlo completamente

Sesshomaru estaba bien consiente que probablemente estaba yendo directo a una trampa, aun así estaba dispuesto a seguir al misterioso niño. No sabía que estaba a punto de descubrir una verdad garrafal e incómoda.

El grupo estaba caminando por un puente de roca en aquel lugar lleno de peñascos.

-¡Ah! –Kohaku se sobre salto- ¡El niño ha desaparecido!

De pronto un rayo oscuro los ataco, lo pudieron esquivar todos solo logrando derrumbar aquella conexión de piedra, así que estaban flotando ahora, aunque por poco se caía Jaken, pero fue salvado por la cadena de la oz del exterminador.

Sesshomaru observo dos siluetas en lo más alto de una gran roca, rápidamente y sin pensar ataco con su Meidou Zangetsuha, sin embargo lo hizo debajo de la montaña, supuso que aunque aquello fuera una trampa, seguramente el enemigo podía saber algo acerca de su oscuro ataque.

-Justo debajo –La voz de un hombre llamo en lo alto- Ya que el enemigo llego tan lejos, supongo que quiere saber acerca del secreto de la espada Tenseiga –Era un yukai de cabello violeta, en su rostro llevaba una media mascara, dejando ver solo su ojo derecho, el cual era de color marrón.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?! –Vocifero furioso Jaken.

-No me interesa quien sea –Dijo Sesshomaru- ¿Cómo es que sabes lo de Tenseiga? –Enseguida cuestiono.

-En el pasado luche contra esa espada –Hablo el sujeto.

-¿Qué? –Ocultando perfectamente su sorpresa.

-Sin embargo en el pasado cuando luche con tu padre, la espada tenía un aspecto diferente

-¡Con mi padre! –Es su interior la sorpresa crecía- ¿Tenía otra forma la espada? Eso fue lo que dijo –En un instante de estar flotando, paso a estar frente al sujeto y al atacarlo, pero lo esquiva, haciendo que perforara la montaña con sus garras.

-Para descubrir el secreto de tu espada, luchas sin ella –Flotando lejos de su oponente- ¡No subestimes a Shishinki! –Sacude el báculo que traía en las manos, provocando un veloz ataque oscuro, que por fortuna todos esquivaron.

Y al chocar con una montaña…

todos lo notaron ¡Era un meidou! Ahora si ni el mismo Inugami pudo esconder el impacto de ver aquel ataque.

-¡¿Un meidou?! –Cuestiono Kagura aun sin que desapareciera su desconcierto.

-Pero el de Sesshomaru-Sama es más grande –El enano verde declaro.

-Sin embargo, el otro es un círculo completo –Denoto Kohaku.

-En un principio, el Meidou Zangetsuha era mi técnica. –Hablo Shishinki- Sesshomaru, tu padre me la quito –Toco su rostro para retirar la media mascada- …Junto con mi rostro -Dejando ver casi media cabeza destrozada.

-HUH ¿Quieres que calle y escuche como es que fue robada tu técnica y lastimado tu rostro? –En seguida interrogo el platinado- ¿Me hiciste venir aquí para escuchar tus quejas?

-Meidou Zangetsuha es mi técnica, una técnica que no necesita de dos usuarios –Contesto- ¡En especial alguien que tiene una espada incompleta como Tenseiga! –Ataca nuevamente con su ataque.

-¿Incompleta? –Se preguntó el aludido mientas esquivaba aquella esfera negra- Tenseiga está incompleta –Empezaba a molestarle aquella revelación- Desgraciado ¿Qué es lo que sabes?- Dejando oír un tono un poco alterado.

-¿Lo quieres saber? –Se vuelve a poner su máscara- Aunque pronto te conviertas en un cadáver.

-Con esa actitud dudo que tengas interés en responderme…Si ese es el caso ¡No me sirves! –Por fin libera su espada junto con su gran meidou, aunque parecía más como una advertencia la agresión, ya que había pasado a un lado de su contrincante.

-Sesshomaru, tu ataque solo es inútilmente grande –Se burlaba del enemigo- Aun así ¡Nunca será un circulo perfecto! –De nueva cuenta movió su báculo creando su pequeño y circular meidou el cual fue directo dentro de el de Sesshomaru… Sorprendentemente, este último ataque absorbió fácilmente el del Inugami

-¡¿Qué?! –sus acompañantes quedaron impactados ante lo presenciado.

-¡Inuyasha! –Pensó, detectando el aroma de su hermano que había llegado, y después volteo a verlo con cierto recelo… ¿Qué diantres hacia ahí él y todo su sequito?

-¡Kohaku! –La voz de una mujer llamaba al chico.

-¡Hermana! –Respondió sorprendido observando desde lo alto a Sango.

-¡Ese es Shishinki! –la voz de un anciano resonó, pero no se veía nada.

-Mioga –Kagome veía sobre el hombro de Inuyasha.

-¿A quién le hablan? –Extrañada desde los aires trataba de ver Kagura, hasta que vio una microscópica criatura que brincoteaba sobre el hanyou.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto? –Cuestiono Inuyasha observando a Shishinki.

-Hace mucho tiempo, él peleo contra su padre y perdió amo Inuyasha –La pequeña pulga aclaro, aun siendo tan minúsculo, un aura de preocupación se podía percibir en él.

-Esa es… - Shishinki, observando al hermano menor y agito su arma atacándolo.

Justo a tiempo, el grupo de Inuyasha pudo evadir el meidou de su atacante.

-¡¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?! –Realmente molesto, el hanyou interrogo- ¡Kaze no Kizu! –Rebano con su potente técnica.

-Tessaiga –Después del ataque, hablo el enemigo sin rasguño alguno- Escuche que él tuvo dos hijos y que al hermano menor le dio a Tessaiga, interesante.

-¡Sesshomaru ¿Qué está pasando?! –El aludido llamo a su hermano sin recibir atención.

-¿Qué significa esto Sesshomaru?, ¿A caso no era apropiado que tú cómo el hermano mayor heredaras a Tessaiga? –Intrigaba Shishinki mientras que el mayor lo fulminaba con su mirada.

-¡Oh! Ese maldito está haciendo recordar a Sesshomaru-Sama un gran disgusto –Hablo Jaken- Esta demás decir que mi amo trato de robar en varias ocasiones a Tessaiga, y una de esas veces perdió su brazo izquierdo al luchar contra el arma –Lo decía con cierta preocupación.

-Jaken-Sama –Le siguió Kohaku- Aunque lo que diga sea verdad…

-Si Sesshomaru-Sama hubiera estado cerca de usted y escuchado… –Continuo Rin.

-De seguro te hubiera golpeado. –Finalizo Kagura.

Así habían sucedido las cosas, hasta ese momento Kagura supo porque y como había perdido el brazo Sesshomaru –Alguna vez escucho a Naraku hacer algún comentario sobre eso, pero nunca nada claro- Supuso que en su momento había vivido la humillación por tal cosa pero que al final, había aprendido a vivir con la consecuencia de su acción, pero también sentía que al recordárselo era algo molesto para él por más que lo tratara de negar, sin mencionar que presentía que las palabras del enemigo no iban por buena dirección, sin duda las cosas apestaban.

-¿A caso me llamaste para pelear? –El hermano mayor hablaba con Shishinki- En ese caso ¡No necesito esta charla inútil! –Ataco y el enemigo contraataco, engullendo el primer ataque.

-¿Por qué tiene el mismo ataque de Sesshomaru, además por qué esta neutralizándolo? –Kagome preguntaba sorprendida.

-Es normal después de todo –Contesto la pulga anciana, quien había llegado al hombro de Kagome.

-Anciano Mioga –Lo vio con sorpresa la sacerdotisa.

-Originalmente el Meidou Zangetsuha era una técnica de Shishinki –Continuo con su discurso- Aunque mi amo le robo la técnica en esa lucha, Sesshomaru todavía no ha logrado perfeccionar la técnica

-Mioga-Sama –Pregunto Miroku- ¿A caso la Tenseiga de Sesshomaru, es como la Tessaiga de Inuyasha? ¿Absorbe los poderes de su oponente? –Pregunto, con lo cual el sirviente se veía con aspecto perturbado.

-Sesshomaru –Llamo el enemigo- ¿A caso no sabes cómo nació Tenseiga?

-¡¿Qué?! –Los dos hermanos se quedaron desconcertados.

-Ya te lo dije, cuando pelee con tu padre, la espada tenía un aspecto diferente –Aun continuaba Shishinki- No…Tenseiga ni siquiera existía, la espada con la que pelee fue con Tessaiga.

-¿Él peleó contra Tenseiga y perdió? –Realmente confundido Inuyasha.

-Entonces Tenseiga es… –Ni siquiera se esforzó en esconder su sorpresa Sesshomaru al meditar las cosas- ¡No pude Ser!

Todos quedaron completamente sorprendidos ante las palabras de Shishinki, Tenseiga ni siquiera existía cuando el enemigo lucho contra el padre de los platinados, lo cual quería decir que…

-Así es Sesshomaru, tu espada es solo lo que… -El contrario seguía con su revelación.

-¡SILENCIO! –Un totalmente descontrolado Sesshomaru ordenaba.

De nuevo el choque de técnicas se hacía presente y también, de nuevo la técnica del Inugami era absorbida y enseguida otro ataque iba contra él, sin embargo l esquivo, solo quedando un cráter circular en el suelo rocoso.

-Tu padre fue quien me robo el Meidou Zangetsuha, me pregunto si fue demasiado para él.

-¿Qué significa esto anciano Mioga? –cuestiono Kagome lejos del campo de batalla.

-Bueno, el meidou es una técnica muy peligrosa que envía directamente al infierno a su oponente, ciertamente el amo pensó mucho en qué hacer con esa técnica.

-Así fue como se descartó el meidou de Tessaiga, esa técnica innecesaria es lo que se vacío junto con Tenseiga Sesshomaru –Finalizo Shishinki.

-¿Tenseiga fue un desecho de Tessaiga? –Inuyasha resumía con incógnita.

"¿Así que es una pieza innecesaria?" -Sentimientos entremezclados surgían en Sesshomaru, no comprendía porque las cosas habían sido así, las decisiones de su padre siempre lo habían confundido, pero sin duda esto había rebasado todo lo antes hecho por su progenitor "¡¿Por qué?!".

Una sola espada eran en el pasado Tessaiga y Tenseiga, sin dudar, era algo terrible para él saber que se le habían dado las sobras de un arma, lo sentía Kagura, sabía que Sesshomaru detestaba que se le subestimara, y más que lo hiciera alguien de su propia familia, al menos eso pensaba que creía él, y el desencajado rostro del hombre se lo estaba reiterando, nunca lo había visto de esa manera, no sabía que algo lo sacara de su horrorizante temple, por eso mismo dedujo que lo relacionado al padre de Sesshomaru era algo realmente importante y bajo esos terminos también, verdaderamente malo.

-Lo que es el colmo, Tessaiga se le dio al hermano menor, quien tiene en parte olor a humano, un Hanyou fue quien obtuvo la espada original.

Rechazado por Tessaiga desde el principio, ni siquiera podía tocarla, en vez de tener un arma, se le dio un instrumento de sanación. El que se le diera el Meidou solo significaba que…

-Parece que fuiste completamente rechazado por tu padre, Sesshomaru –El enemigo intrigaba- ¿Lo entiendes? Tenseiga es una espada incompleta, simplemente es un desecho de Tessaiga que no puede alcanzar ni el Meidou Zangetsuha completo ¡No importa cuánto entrenes! –Agitando su arma, libera una esfera negra que iba directo a un inerte Sesshomaru.

-¡Kaze no Kizu! –Desvió el ataque Inuyasha.

El viento del más joven envió el ataque a una montaña, dejando una gran perforación circular.

-Hanyou ¿Intentas ayudar a tu hermano? –Cuestiono el atacante- Después de que termine con Sesshomaru, seguiré contigo, no te preocupes.

-¡CALLATE! –Grito Inuyasha molesto- ¡solo cierra tu maldita boca y observa!

De pronto siente como algo se aproxima a él y antes de darse cuenta, recibe un fuerte puñetazo de su hermano mayor, dejándolo en el suelo por la fuerza del golpe. Todos los observadores se quedaron atónitos.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces imbécil?! –Reincorporándose, contesta el más joven.

-No te dejare intervenir –El mayor le responde viéndolo con completo desprecio.

-Está muy molesto –Shippo recargado en Miroku hablo.

-Aunque, si lo que dijo es verdad –el monje también hablo- Es algo muy cruel.

-¿De verdad era una técnica innecesaria? –Se preguntaba Kagome.

Dicho esto la vieja pulga Mioga tenía un rostro cada vez más y más preocupado ¿Acaso ocultaba algo? O tal vez ¿su ignorancia ante aquel tema era lo que lo ponía así? Las verdaderas intenciones de su difunto amo realmente eran toda una incógnita, y sabia cual fuera el trasfondo de aquella decisión, Sesshomaru no la podría aceptar.

Dejaba un lado a Tenseiga Sesshomaru…Se acercaba peligrosamente a Shishinki solo a mano limpia.

-Perdiste el interés de luchar con tu herencia –El contrario comentaba- En ese caso ¡Vete al infierno! –Sacudía su báculo creando un sin número de esferas oscuras que llovían sobre el platinado enfurecido.

El bombardeo fallaba en su puntería, dejando un rastro de agujeros en las montañas donde impactaban ¿Pero cuánto más la suerte de Sesshomaru lo protegería? Si bien estaba esquivando los ataques, no lo hacía con la cabeza en calma como lo solía hacer, a este paso, seguro podría perder la vida.

-¡Detente Sesshomaru! –Vocifero el hermano.

-Tenseiga salido de Tessaiga….solo como una parte inútil –Sintiéndose humillado, su mente se nublaba- Padre ¿Por qué llegaste tan lejos despojándome de todo? –Un extraño dolor lo invadía, ni siquiera podía relajar sus cejas del trago tan amargo que estaba soportando.

-Sesshomaru –Susurro Kagura, la empatía por él la sentía de forma tremenda, solo se limitaba a agachar la cabeza para que nadie más viera su rostro, en especial el yukai, sabía que si la veía así, pensaría que sentía lastima por él, que tal vez era cierto, pero era por que la persona que tanto admiraba parecía ser relegada de forma tan indescriptible por su propio padre. No podía evitar sentir lo que sentía.

-Así que me atacas sin pensar primero –Shishinki se burlaba de la desgracia de su atacante- Actúas como un completo novato –Vuelve a atacar con múltiples esferas oscuras.

-¡CUIDADO! –Grito la sacerdotisa sacando de su trance a la oji-rubí.

-¡Sesshomaru-Sama! –Jaken y Rin preocupados llamaban, mientras Ah-Un evadía los proyectiles perdidos del enemigo.

Sesshomaru evadía o atravesaba con sus garras el cascajo que caía de las montañas por el meidou, parecía que con esas uñas también con estas pretendía acabar con su enemigo.

-¡TONTO! ¿Crees que con unas simples garras podrás acabar con el gran Shishinki? –El autoaludido fanfarroneaba, creando muchas puertas al meidou que seguían siendo esquivadas por el oponente.

-¡Sesshomaru, no seas idiota! –Reclamaba Inuyasha.

-Esto está mal –El minúsculo Mioga farfullaba- En estos momentos el Joven Sesshomaru debería estar informándose de las verdaderas intenciones de su padre…Ah, pero no hay manera de acercarse a él.

-Le voy a dar una mano –Mientras lo agarraba, Miroku le decía- ¡Vaya para haya! –Lo lanza junto a uno de sus pergaminos.

-NOOO… –El viejo gritoneaba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo continuaras huyendo Sesshomaru? –Después de reírse cruelmente, cuestiona el antagónico.

-Despreciable gusano, nadie está huyendo –Contesta el enfadado aludido.

-Inuyasha-Sama –La pulga llegaba al nombrado, subido en su transporte de papel.

-¡Anciano! –El hanyou, veía como caía en su hombro el microscópico ser.

-¡Sesshomaru-Sama! Por favor escuche lo que tengo que decir –Ahora llamaba al mayor de los hermanos.

-Pero si es la pulga Mioga –Shishinki reconoció la voz.

-Sesshomaru-Sama, su padre le confió a Tenseiga por lo que es usted –el mencionado veía al parlante por el rabillo del ojo- El Meidou Zangetsuha es una técnica peligrosa, no es una técnica que cualquiera pueda usar.

-Eso es cierto, un hanyou como tu hermano jamás podría perfeccionar ese ataque –Reconocía el contrincante.

-Su padre confiaba en su fuerza yukai –Mioga seguía tratando de animarlo- Él tenía la intención de que algún día obtuviera el meidou y lo perfeccionara, aunque para eso…

-Por esa razón –Sesshomaru se había cansado de oír- ¿Por esa razón, intencionalmente saco Tenseiga de Tessaiga?

-¿Eh? –No supo que decir la pulga.

-¿Entonces no hubiera sido más fácil concederle Tessaiga a Sesshomaru que ya tenía el meidou? –Shishinki cuestiono.

-Bueno, si se ve desde ese punto.. –Sin saber que más agregar, concordó con el peli-violeta, Mioga.

-¡Hey! –Inuyasha toma a la pulga entre sus dedos- ¿Así que solo estabas inventándolo todo? –Lo apachurra.

-Fuera de mi Camino Mioga –Llamaba el mayor de los platinados ocultando su mirar- No hay más que discutir –En sus adentros.

Mientras que corría hacia el enemigo, el contrario volvía atacar con su meidou, los ataques estaban muy próximos unos de otros e incluso de Sesshomaru, tanto que la manga izquierda de su traje fue devorada por una de las oscuras esferas, gracias al cielo que ese brazo ya lo había perdido hace bastante.

-HUH…solo un brazo –Shishinki apenas lo había notado.

-Me ha faltado el brazo desde el principio –Pensaba avanzando- ¡Todo porque mi padre le dejo Tessaiga a Inuyasha! –Sacaba sus filosas garras- Sin embargo…

Con velocidad y fuerza espeluznante, su mano llego hasta la cara del enemigo, arrancando la media mascara que llevaba puesta, ademas de que tal fue su fuerza, que parte del rostro que quedaba fue dañado, sin mencionar que dejo al sujeto tirado en el suelo.

-Ya no siento amargura por lo de mi brazo –Seguía en su interior el Inugami- Esto me permitió sobre salir aún mas.

-¡Maldito! –Desde suelo se quejaba el herido.

-El secreto de Tenseiga…Huh –Lo veía fríamente- No necesito oír las porquerías que salen de tu boca, solo escucho cosas sin sentido.

-¿Te molesta saber la verdad? –Con burla preguntaba- Ya es muy tarde –Sostenía su centro que empezaba a tintinear.

-¡Su rostro! –Sorprendida de cómo se levantaba el contrario, habla Kagome -¿No está muerto?

-¡Retrocede Sesshomaru! –Ordena Inuyasha.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO INTERFIRIERAS! –Furioso levanta demasiado la voz.

-¡Como si te hiciera caso! -Ignorando la cólera de su hermano, ataca con sus lanzas de diamante.

-¡Que divertido! –Shishinki ataca- Los enviare al infierno como hermanos en esta batalla.

Así, los filosos cristales fueron absorbidos por las distintas puertas del meidou, las cuales seguían su camino peligrosamente hacia los hermanos.

-¡Huyan! –Varias voces advertían.

"BA-DUM" palpitaba Tenseiga fuertemente, "¡¿Tenseiga?!" totalmente desconcertado, sentía Sesshomaru. Y no solo eso, sentía como Tessaiga también lo hacía…Ambos hermanos, notaron como al unísono, sus armas resonaban.

-¡Ataca Sesshomaru! –Pedía en menor- Probablemente pase algo –Deducía.

-¿Acaso desea que pelee codo a codo junto a Inuyasha? –Filosofaba en lo más hondo el mayor- No…Solo es para salvar a Tessaiga e Inuyasha. Para que Tenseiga se deshaga del indeseado Meidou Zangetsuha –Fruncía el ceño empezando a entender todo -Tenseiga fue sacada de Tessaiga y esa Tenseiga que se me dio, fue solamente para salvar a Inuyasha –Se quedó completamente paralizado.

-¿Ya incluso perdiste la voluntad de pelear? –El enemigo noto lo que ocurría- ¡No importa! Ya se quedaron sin ataques… ¡Váyanse al infierno de una buena vez y cuiden de los recuerdos de su padre ahí! –Grita mientras que los ataque lanzados estaban a punto de impactar contra los platinados.

-El recuerdo de mi padre dices –Sesshomaru bufaba mientras una sombra pasaba por sus ojos- Padre…No sé qué pensabas al darme a Tenseiga, pero ya no me interesa –Comienza a desenvainar su arma heredada- Sin embargo tú, Shishinki –libera por completo la navaja- ¡Un pedazo de mierda como tú no merece seguir con vida! –Rompiendo totalmente su compostura, agita la espada.

Sorpresivamente, una gran esfera oscura aparecía detrás del aludido y se tragaba los pequeños círculos de este. Los hermanos observaban con gran expectación aquello.

-¡Por fin el Meidou Zangetsuha de Sesshomaru-Sama es un circulo completo! –Hablo Jaken flotando con Ah-Uh y los humanos

-Está absorbiendo el ataque de Shishinki –Agrego Kagura desde su pluma.

-¿Qué? ¡Imposible! –Con sorpresa era arrastrado el enemigo hacia el oscuro umbral.

En un momento, parecía que había notado algo…Solo se completó el ataque porque estaban juntas las espadas.

-Que lastima Sesshomaru –Vociferaba mientras la oscuridad lo devoraba- ¡Tu padre sí que te hizo una cosa muy cruel! –Tras decir aquello, se desmorono en el portal infernal.

Y así, desaparecía en el cielo el gran portal circular, dejando su silueta marcada en la punta de una montaña.

-Estuvo cerca –Dijo Miroku a lo lejos.

-Sesshomaru ¿A caso ese no fue el Meidou Zangetsuha completo? –Observaba a Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, pero el primero, simplemente lo ignoro dándole la espalda- ¡Espera! Lograste dominar a Tenseiga, deberías de estar feliz –El yukai detuvo su paso- antes de tener plena conciencia de mí, nuestro padre ya llevaba buen tiempo de muerto, No sé qué intenciones haya tenido pero…Lo que dijo Shishinki, de que Tenseiga era una pieza innecesaria de Tessaiga y de que era una espada incompleta…fue cruel el que dijera que nuestro padre te menos preciaba y te diera a Tenseiga por eso –Se percibía un hilo de comprensión en lo que decía.

-¿Por qué crees eso? –Por el rabillo del ojo, lo ve el hermano mayor

-KHE…No permitiré que desprecies a tu espada solo por un malentendido –Decidido contestaba- ¡Te demostrare lo que Tenseiga realmente es en este mismo instante!

-¿Inuyasha está mostrando respeto hacia Tenseiga? –Acercándose comenta Miroku.

-¿Intenta animar a Sesshomaru? –Agrego Kagome.

-¿A caso tienes los ojos de adorno? –Volvió ignorar la mirada del hanyou- Tenseiga logro hacer un meidou completamente circular por que Tessaiga estaba cerca- Pensando- Esa es la rotunda prueba de que Tessaiga es el amo y Tenseiga el sirviente, incluso desde antes –Su mirada se perdía con cierto recelo

En ese instante, recordó las resientes palabras del enemigo, las palabras que decía mientras desaparecía en la oscura puerta del infierno, las palabras que más de lastima, parecían de una cruel burla.

-Recuerda esto –volea hacia Inuyasha- Tú y yo estamos destinados a luchar hasta morir –Con mirada turba, fulminaba.

-¿? –Se quedó pasmado ante las palabras del platinado mayor- ¡Oye! –Trato de detenerlo, pero sencillamente Sesshomaru se alejaba del lugar.

-¡Espere por nosotros Sesshomaru-Sama! –Desde lo alto chillaba Jaken, llendo con los niños montados en Ah-Un tras su amo, Kagura los seguía muy de cerca con su pluma.

-¡Kohaku! –En el suelo, llamaba la hermana del exterminador.

-¿No saludaras a tu hermana? –Pregunto Rin.

-No, vámonos de aquí –Contesto rápido y secamente el muchacho.

-Luego no te arrepientas niño –Escupió Kagura.

Así se marchó el grupo del Inugami de ahí…

¿Qué pretendía el padre de Sesshomaru al hacerle eso? Vaya que esa familia era todo un caso, ya había conocido a su madre, de verdad le pareció una mujer muy peculiar, aunque ya no sabía ni que pensar la oji-rubí, el padre parecía ser aún más excéntrico que la madre con esas ideas tan retorcidas y extrañas que tenía, mas sin embargo, por muchas cosas que ni ella sabía, sospechaba que había un tras fondo en todo aquello, pero sin duda entendía que Sesshomaru no podía ver las cosas de ese modo, el aura que emanaba estaba lleno de un pesado resentimiento que hasta el más distraídos de los humanos podría notar.

* * *

**Previo Capitulo VIII: Fallar, llorar, decidir**

**Holas!**

**Pues ahora la canción que encabeza es "Fragrance" nuevamente de Gackt -w-**

**Que puedo decir? en realidad nada, este fue un muy descarado resumen sin nada que aportar, se los aseguro que el siguiente capitulo si tiene mas que resumen...y no diré mas XD**

**También****, recuerdan que dije que me Guiaría del manga...bueno, pues seguro se dieron cuenta que en el capi anterior use un fragmento que solo sale en anime, pero es que de verdad me servia jejeje, solo repetiré otra cosilla que solo salio en el anime, en algún próximo capitulo, aunque a partir de aquí es donde el anime ya respetaba un poco mas el manga XP**

**Muchas muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios °w°: Sesshome (y yo acabare con este fic aunque se acabe el mundo XD), Maritza (de verdad es muy penosa la muerte de Kanna D:), Shuki Kano (lo de la imagen pasara muchisimo despues de este capi...OAO), Tentenxneji4ever (Gracias por tus palabras OwO)**

**Y pues ya saben, hay imagen del capitulo, por si gustan pasarse al link de mi perfil (por poco y se me pasaba el hacer dibujo, por eso es muyyyy sensillo)**

**Nos vemos en 15 días OwO  
**

**Ciaoooo...**


	8. Fail

**~The Chance~**

**Capítulo VIII: "**_Fail"_

"Me siento culpable  
mis palabras están tan vacías  
no tengo nada que darte  
no tengo tiempo para ti_"_

* * *

Paso el lapso de un día, en una noche al amanecer desaprecio y apareció Sesshomaru –Y misteriosamente, de nuevo con ropa nueva-, permaneció pensativo durante un largo tiempo en esa mañana, ahora si nadie se atrevía a preguntarle nada, lo sucedido el día anterior fue demasiado para él, lo mejor sería dejar que se tranquilizara un poco antes de siquiera acercarse a él. Ya pasaba del medio día cuando, sin aviso se levantó Sesshomaru y comenzó a caminar, ni si quiera un seco y acostumbrado "Andando" menciono, Jaken supo que esa era la señal que no quería que lo siguieran esta vez, por miedo, sentencio a los humanos de que si lo seguían no sería nada bueno lo que les haría el platinado –Claro, temía más por su seguridad que la de los niños.

Así se quedó el resto del grupo en el lugar…aunque…Kagura no aguanto estar estática, al cabo de menos de media hora, se levantó de donde estaba.

-No creo que sea buena idea Seguirlo –Aconsejo Kohaku.

-¡Basta! –Bufo- Es demasiado aburrido estar aquí quieta sin hacer nada –Tomo de su tocado una pluma.

-Si te pasa algo, a mí no me vayas a culpar mujer –Se quejó el pequeño yukai.

-Ha ¡Ni quien se acuerde de ti! –Libero su transporte entre una ventisca.

-¡Grosera! –el ofendido vociferaba mientras la mujer se elevaba en los aires.

-No te tardes Kagura –Con una sonrisa se despide Rin agitando la mano.

¿Siguió el camino a pie el yukai? En poco menos de varios cortos minutos alcanzo a Sesshomaru Kagura, un poco antes de llegar con él, se bajó de su vehículo de aire, camino un corto trecho a través del bosque, hasta que…

-Nadie te dijo que vinieras –Seco y frió llamo el perseguido, parando su lento paso y dándole la espalda a la castaña.

-¿Y que hay con eso? –Se acercaba como si no le interesara nada.

Pero ella estaba ahí porque realmente le preocupaba las medidas que fuera tomar Sesshomaru, tras lo sucedido con el asunto de las espadas heredadas. No sabía qué hacer, más que tratar de estar con él, como lo estuvo en su momento con ella cuando recién había pasado lo de Kanna, sentía que era lo menos que podía hacer en ese momento ¿Pero realmente eso sería una buena idea?

-¡No te acerques más y lárgate de una buena vez! –Levanto la voz un poco, pero sin mover un musculo

-¡No lo haré! –Ni por el tono en el que se le contesto, titubeo.

-¡Detente! –Ordeno con más firmeza.

-¡Sí que eres necio! –Ahora ella era la que levantaba la voz- ¡Olvida ya todo este asunto!, ¡Es realmente absurdo! –No paraba su paso- ¡¿A caso no sabes que…?!

¡ZAAA….! Una fuerte ráfaga de viento paso al lado de la mujer…Engrandeció los ojos sorprendida mientras sentía como su cabello se soltaba "¿Qué demonios?" no se explicaba por qué paso eso…Enseguida, escucho como el hilo de su arete se reventaba soltando con sonoridad las cuentas verdes, también de su mejilla izquierda, noto como algo tibio y liquido se escurría ¡Sesshomaru realmente la había atacado!

-¡LARGO! –Él tenía la mano extendida y estaba por completo volteado, veía a la mujer con una furia indescriptible.

Ya no dijo más Kagura, Solo se quedó paralizada, ni siquiera se molestó en tocar su rostro sangrante, solo se quedó como estatua, quieta y silenciosa.

El platinado le dio la espalda y siguió con su camino, pero esta vez se elevó por los aires. Estaba convencido que ahora si no lo seguiría.

Se quedó estancada viendo a la nada un largo instante, luego sus piernas se aflojaron haciendo que cayera de rodillas, a penas su cuerpo estaba reaccionando por lo ocurrido. Puso sus manos a los lados, apoyándolas en el escaso pasto que había –Sentía que si no lo hacía, terminaría por caer por completo su cuerpo al suelo-, sintió como su mano izquierda tocaba pequeñas esferas, eran las cuentas de su pendiente.

-Sera mejor que las junte sino se perderán –Como si no hubiera ocurrido nada las tomo, recogiendo hasta la última esfera color jade.

Pero, sin saber cómo, empezó a tener la vista nublada y caliente, su respiración se agito y sus manos temblaban, entonces, por fin toco su mejilla con toda la palma de la mano y la alejo, notando una mancha roja en ella…pero al verla noto como esta se distorsionaba, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¡¿Qué mierda me pasa?! –Hablo con un hilo de voz quebradiza.

Miedo, eso era lo que tenía, nunca pensó que Sesshomaru la llegara a atacar, en realidad nunca lo hizo, ni siquiera cuando eran enemigos declarados…Nunca creyó que al estar en aquel grupo se atreviera a hacerlo….lo comprendió en ese instante, que había llegado a ese exceso porque estaba realmente furioso el yukai…Finalmente, soltó las lágrimas, entre mezcladas con miedo y una especie de sensación de estupidez por su parte…Hubiera sido mejor no seguirlo, pero ya lo había hecho y comprobó de la peor manera el error, tal vez, eso era lo que realmente la tenía lagrimeando…"¡Estúpida!" lo repitió una y otra vez.

Estuvo sollozando un buen rato, no supo cuánto tiempo, estaba esperando inútilmente a que su llanto parara, estaba tardando demasiado ¿Qué tanta agua podía derramar de esa manera? Por fortuna, al cabo de unas horas, se calmó el lagrimeo pero, quedo como aturdida un buen rato.

-Soy una tonta, creí que seguirlo era buna idea, pero –Se tocó su herida- resulto peor.

Se sentía como una idiota, quería corresponder a lo que había hecho Sesshomaru por ella ya hacía apenas unas noches, pero él no funcionaba de esa manera, después de todo tras enterarse de las supuestas crueles intenciones de su padre era comprensible que estuviera como estaba, lo mejor sería que hiciera lo que quisiera el hombre, dejar que se desahogara solo, después de todo era muy –Demasiado- reservado…No es que lo excusara por lo que había hecho, si ella había actuado de una manera insensata, Sesshomaru lo había hecho al doble, "Idiota" farfullo un par de veces refiriendo se a él. Pero ¿De verdad su padre lo despreciaba de la manera en que pensaba? Rió con sarcasmo, de nuevo estaba dejando que su mente divagara tontamente.

Suspiro profundamente con resignación y por fin se levantó de donde se había quedado paralizada. Sería mejor volver con los otros, porque si no….

-¡MIERDA! –Percibió una presencia con sorpresa.

Por estar sumida en sus pensamientos no se percató que algo se acerco al resto del grupo, y no era cualquier cosa, se trataba nada más y nada menos de Naraku, seguro que iba por el fragmento de Kohaku, tenía que correr, si le pasaba algo a Rin, esta vez Sesshomaru sí que no se lo perdonaría. Se empezaba a percibir el terrible hedor del veneno de su padre, había empezado una persecución, por lo cual se habían alejado más de done estaba originalmente el grupo. No pensó en lo que hacía, simplemente, Kagura tomo su pluma y fue tras los demás.

Por fortuna también sintió como Inuyasha y su grupo estaban cerca, eso la alivio un poco, pero de todas formas tenía que llegar rápido.

Voló veloz por los aires, hasta que, un montón de palomillas aparecieron repentinamente, le estaban cubriendo la vista así que no tuvo más opción que bajar de su transporte, y al bajar uso su abanico para exterminas tan molestos insectos. Al verlos caer, noto que estaban hechos de papel ¿La trataban de detener?

-No juegues demasiado con tu suerte –Una voz se oía a lo alto.

-¡Byakuya! –Volteo velozmente al oír la voz de su hermano- ¡¿Qué carajos pretendes maldito?! –Lo vio con coraje.

-Más bien ¿Qué es lo que pretendes tú? –Evadía- Te recuerdo que Naraku no sabe que estas viva…Es peligroso que te muestres –Fingiendo poco ánimo, advertía.

-¡Oh! Mi hermanito se preocupa por mí –Simulando ser enternecida- ¡Muy Gracioso! –Furiosa, abanico provocando una fuerte cuchilla la cual evadió el sujeto- Me importa un carajo que me vea Naraku ¡¿Entiendes?! –Seguían los fuertes ataques.

-¡Oh…! –Esquivó cada una de las letales navajas- ¡Mal agradecida! Uno solo trata de… -Después de sortear la última navaja, noto que su "Tierna hermana" ya no estaba –Emmm…No sé si sea muy valiente o muy idiota –Suspiro con decepción.

Kagura siguió el resto del camino corriendo a través del bosque.

* * *

Kohaku había sido herido, se olía su sangre por los alrededores, sin mencionar que el fragmento del muchacho estaba siendo contaminado rápidamente…tenía que llegar lo más pronto que pudiera, antes de que ocurriera algo realmente malo. Sin embargo, enseguida vio con veloz movimiento, como un gran gato volaba por el cielo y sobre de ese felino, iba la exterminadora Sango, la cual paso efímeramente ante sus ojos, perdiéndose entre la vegetación. Corrió hacia esa dirección, en donde el miasma de Naraku era mucho más perene. Al cabo de unos minutos llego en donde el enemigo enfrentaba a su grupo, vio como Kohaku atacaba a su hermana, pero por fortuna esta se cubrió con su gran bumerang, al parecer, el chico estaba siendo controlado por Naraku, aunque parecía estar consciente de sus actos.

-¡Oh! A pesar de estar siendo controlado por mi jyaki ¿Aun te puedes mover? –Sínico, cuestionaba Naraku- ¡Que interesante! Estas en tus cinco sentidos a pesar que controlo tus movimientos, Sango ¿Qué harás?, ¿Cómo lograras salvar a tu hermano? –Sonriendo con descarada crueldad ahora preguntaba a la exterminadora.

-¡Desgraciado! –Kagura, escondida tras un árbol.

-Naraku ¡Estoy cansada de ti y tus tonterías! –Totalmente iracunda, Sango ataca con su Hiraikotsu.

-¡Sango! –Tres voces la llamaron, sus amigos habían llegado.

-Algo como eso no puede derrotarme ahora –Sin moverse, comento el atacado.

Pero el gran hueso impacto contra él, atravesándolo fácilmente…Todos quedaron realmente sorprendidos ante tan inesperado resultado. Además, el bumerang estaba limpiando el entorno absorbiendo el veneno del enemigo el cual no podía creerlo él , un ser hecho básicamente de Jyaki, era vencido por el extraño jyaki que estaba emanando el arma de la chica, pero lo noto, aquel era un veneno distinto ¡Su cuerpo no se podía volver a unir!

-Vaya, vaya parece que por fin te están dando tu merecido –Una voz femenina y burlona sonaba.

-¡KAGURA! –Los demás coreaban anonadados.

-¡¿TÚ?! –Naraku hecho un desastre, era el que resultaba más impactado ante la aparición.

-¿Sorprendido? Como lo vez ¡Estoy más que viva! –Una sonrisa llena de maléfica satisfacción se esbozó en su rostro.

Se suponía que ella estaba muerta ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera ahí y además viva? Esto era una broma, sobre todo por la situación y el estado en que él estaba en ese preciso momento. Había tantas cosas que quería saber sobre Kagura y su "milagrosa" resurrección, sin embargo, no era el momento para eso, lo primordial era que el saliera de ahí antes de que fuera aniquilado…La única opción que tuvo, fue escapar entre una masa espesa de gas venenoso.

-¡Ha! Huyendo como siempre –La oji-rubí, veía como su padre se alejaba.

Era sorprendente como Sango había atravesado a Naraku como si nada, además de hacer que no se pudiera unir de vuelta, al parecer aquella arma se había reparado con un extraño sake, las razones por las que había sido reparado el bumerang eran completamente ignoradas por Kagura y con franqueza, no tenía la intención de saberlas, solo quedaba claro que el hecho de que el arma tuviera ese veneno, seria primordial para acabar con Naraku, sus días estaban contados, al menos eso era lo que deseaba la castaña.

-¿Rin está a salvo? –Una voz dolorida preguntaba por la humana.

-¿Qué haces debajo de mi pie? –Respondió con otra cuestión Inuyasha, viendo que Jaken estaba pegado a su pie.

-Tú pasaste por encima de mí –Rezongo el aplastado chaparro.

-¡Kohaku! –Rin llamaba, al chico, quien estaba tendido en el suelo.

-¿Kohaku no se puede mover? –Con preocupación, Kagome investigo.

-Parece que es porque su fragmento está muy contaminado –Cruzada de brazos deducía Kagura.

Sango se veía realmente preocupada por su hermano ¿Qué hubiera pasado de no haber llegado la exterminadora? Esa respuesta no la quería saber de verdad la semi-demonio, ya que sabía que si las cosas no hubieran salido bien, incluso el muchacho hubiera acabado con Rin, y eso provocaría que Sesshomaru lo matara. "En vez de lloriquear debí de estar aquí" chisto avergonzada de sus acciones antes del ataque de Naraku.

* * *

Después de semejante encuentro, ambos grupos se convirtieron en uno para reposar cerca de un rio, Inuyasha en las orillas junto con el monje Miroku, Jaken farfullando quien sabe que, muy próximo de las chicas y los niños, Kagome estaba purificando el fragmento de Kohaku.

-Tal vez no lo pueda purificar tan bien como lo haría Kikyo, pero… -Pauso Kagome.

-Es el momento –Repentinamente comento el joven exterminador, a lo cual quedo desconcertada la colegiala- Cuando Naraku toco mi fragmento con sus tentáculos, una luz purificadora fluyo hacia mi fragmento, era como si Kikyo-Sama estuviera purificándome.

¿Dentro de Naraku aún había algo de poder de la sacerdotisa? "La luz que matara a Naraku" esa era la pista que había dejado Kanna, el punto de luz que dormía en lo más profundo de la perla…La luz de Kikyo.

-Entonces –Pensativa hablo Sango- ¿Crees que puedes derrotar a Naraku con tu fragmento? –Viendo a su hermano con preocupación, el aludido la veía de la misma manera.

-Naraku intento cortarle la cabeza y corromper el fragmento lentamente –Cometo Rin.

-¡Rin! –Molesto, llamo Kohaku.

-No la regañes –Se metió Kagura- Estas en peligro real, así que deja de hacerte el valiente.

-Pero….Hermana, mi fragmento le causa dolor a Naraku, el poder de Kikyo-Sama esta en mí, el poder de ella realmente está ahí, ¡Así que…!

-¡Podrías callarte solo una vez! –Gritoneo Inuyasha dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza al muchacho.

-¡Inuyasha! –Sorprendida llamo Kagome.

-¡Carajo! –Prosiguió el hanyou- Tienen demasiadas consideraciones con él. Sango, dile de una buena vez las cosas sin rodeos ¡Esto es realmente un fastidio!

-Inuyasha –Ahora la aludida era quien se quedaba pasmada.

-¡Siéntate! –Ordeno Kagome, haciendo que este callera al suelo sonoramente.

-¿Por qué? –Desde abajo, reclamo en platinado.

-Fuiste demasiado duro con él –Declaro la ordenadora.

- Pero Inuyasha tiene razón –Sango disculpo al ambarino- esto no es algo de un día…Kohaku, eres débil tanto de cuerpo como de mente –Los hermanos se vieron tras lo dicho, ella con calma y él con un poco de desconcierto- por esto mismo Naraku va a intentar corromper tu fragmento aprovechándose de la fragilidad de tu corazón, eso es algo que no puedes evitar estando solo ¿Lo entiendes?

-Si –No muy convencido respondió el castaño, no le gustaba tener que depender tanto de los demás.

-Kohaku, como dijiste –Kagome intercedió- El poder de la luz de Kikyo está en tu fragmento, así que tienes que cuidar mucho de ella…Por favor –veía al niño con cierta ternura.

-Es…está bien –Pensando más las cosas, su tono sonaba más sincero.

-¿Qué le paso a tu mejilla Kagura? –Repentinamente hablo Rin.

-¿Ah? –Desorientada, reacciona.

-Esa cortada se ve un poco profunda –Kagome pasó en un instante al frente de la castaña, observando el rostro de ella.

-¡No es nada! –Por pura inercia se tocó la herida con la palma- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! –Notando que se acercaba mas con algo en las manos.

Sin saber cómo, Kagome ya estaba tratando su herida sacando de un rectangular objeto y desconocido para ella, otro aún más raro, y un montón de cosas de la misma naturaleza…En un instante, la sacerdotisa había acabado con su labor.

-No fue tan grave ¿Verdad? –Poniendo una tira de una tela rara y lisa en la curación.

-¡No soy una niña para que me hables así! –Molesta- Y ¡¿Qué rayos es esto?! –Tocando el objeto que estaba adherido a su cara.

-Es una bandita, no te la quites –Sonrió la improvisada enfermera- lo que te corto también lo hizo con un mechón de tu cabello ¿Y dónde está tu arete? –Entrometiéndose de forma natural, interrogaba.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, también lleva el pelo suelto Kagura –Agrego Sango.

¡Rayos! Por las prisas no se había dado cuenta de todas esas pequeñas pero estúpidas cosas que la delataban en ese preciso momento.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? –Kagome no podía dejar de curiosear.

-¡Esto no es…! –Trato de responder.

-Fue Sesshomaru ¿No es así? –De pronto, se les unió Inuyasha –Aun llevas el aroma insoportable que se carga.

Ahora tenía la atención de todos "Genial".

-¿Y qué si fue así? –Se cruzó de brazos ignorando la mirada de todos.

-Para empezar, el estar con Sesshomaru, eso sí que es una tontería –Gruño con burla- Más aparte ¿No que querías tu libertad para no soportar ese tipo de situaciones?

-¿Qué más te da lo que haga o deje de hacer? –Lo veía despectivamente.

-¡Serás! –Al notar la reacción de la mujer, el chico se molesto.

-Es porque te salvo la vida ¿Cierto? –Kagome dedujo.

-¿? –Kagura bajo sus brazos a los lados, volteando a ver a la chica.

Después de todo tenía razón, por lo que ella había dicho era por lo que estaba al lado de Sesshomaru, al menos esa era su escusa.

-Además le gusta Sesshomaru-Sama –Agrego de repente Rin, con lo cual Kagura reacciona con sobre salto.

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo niña?! –No pudo evitar poner una cara con algo de pánico al ser delatada por la niña.

-Es la verdad –Sin saber que cometía, confirmaba lo que decía.

-Rin –Tocándose la frente con impaciencia.

-¿Si? –La humana veía a Kagura atentamente.

-¡Ve y molesta Jaken! –Sonrió con desesperación.

-¡SIII! –Corría hacia le sujeto.

-¡¿Qué, yo por qué?! –El mencionado, ahora era el sorprendido mientras Rin iba a molestarle.

Después de tan peculiar reacción, la oji-rubí sintió como se encajaban cuatro miradas en ella.

-¡¿Qué?! –A la defensiva respondió- Los niños son demasiado sinceros con lo que dicen –Bufando vuelve a evadir los punzantes ojos de los espectadores. Incrédulos y sin decir nada se veían entre si los más grandes del grupo.

-¿Entonces lo que dijo Rin es verdad Kagura?, ¿Estas enamorada de Sesshomaru? –Ahora la inocencia de Kohaku era la que atacaba a la aludida.

"¡CUAS!", un fuerte coscorrón directo a la cabeza, recibió en pobre niño por parte de Kagura.

-¡Ay! –Se quejándose el niño mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Pensándolo bien, los niños son demasiado "imprudentes", es lo que quise decir –Fulminando al muchacho con una mirada entre mesclada con furia y pena, incluso sentía como hasta sus orejas se calentaban por ser delatada más y más.

-Kohaku, no debiste decir eso en voz alta –Suspiro Sango, hasta ella entendía que lo hecho por su hermano había sido un error– Entonces si le gusta –Cuchicheando bajo.

-Por supuesto –De la misma manera y tapándose la boca con las manos, Kagome coincide.

-¿Qué tonterías dicen? Las mujeres siempre se imaginan cosas raras –Escéptico a la intuición femenina, Inuyasha discrepaba.

-¡Ay! Aun eres muy torpe para eso –Suspirando, se decepciona del ambarino Kagome.

-¡Dejen de hablar de mi como si no estuviera! –La ceja de Kagura se arqueaba mientras veía a los demás despectivamente.

-Como sea –Dejando de lado tan banal tema el Hanyou- Lo que si fue una total estupidez fue mostrarte así como lo hiciste con Naraku –Veía a la oji-rubí.

-¿Qué más da? –Calmándose la aludida- De cualquier forma me iba descubrir en cualquier momento, y sabe muy bien que no le serviré de nada si ya tengo mi corazón en su lugar –Comienza a peinarse la cabellera- No creo que se tome la molestia de acabar conmigo, tiene cosas más importantes por hacer en este momento que perseguir a su rebelde encarnación

-Kagura –Kagome hablo con un hilo de indescriptible emoción.

-¡Es verdad! –Gritoneando Hablo Jaken- ¡¿No se supone que tú alardeabas que cuidarías mejor a Rin que yo?! ¡En vez de molestar inútilmente a Sesshomaru persiguiéndolo, debiste de estar con nosotros! –Con reprimenda en su voz, juzgaba a la castaña de ojos cobrizos.

-Lo sé –Con tono monótono respondió, mientras se terminaba de acomodar el cabello.

El pequeño hombre esperaba algo más que solo esa respuesta, pero no llego nada más, la chica sabía lo que había hecho, se sentía mal por haber abandonado al grupo tras descubrir lo que pudo haber pasado de no haber llegado la hermana de Kohaku, y todo por la fallida decisión de seguir a Sesshomaru…pero a pesar de su sentimiento de responsabilidad, no dio ni una disculpa, era igual o hasta más orgullosa que el Inugami, así que el hecho de haber insinuado que estaba consciente de su descuido, era lo más cercano a decir que lo sentía.

-Pero vaya que se carga un humorcito Sesshomaru en estos momentos –Trato de evadir el tema lo más que pudo.

-¿Aun está molesto por "eso"? –Inuyasha cuestionaba fingiendo desinterés.

-¿Y lo dudas? –Lanzo otra pregunta Kagura.

-¡Todo es tu culpa Inuyasha! –Condeno Jaken- Sesshomaru se esforzó mucho por tener el meidou, el enterarse que Tenseiga solo es la sobra de Tessaiga, la arma que se te dio a ti, un ser incompleto…Eso es lo que lo tiene furioso.

-¡Es un idiota al creer en las palabras de ese tal Shishinki! –Aún seguía en su mal papel de egoísmo que ni él se creía.

-Ya se calmara, no te preocupes por él –Notando el oculto interés del hermano menor, respondió Kagura.

-¡Ha! Boberías –Se aleja de las chicas.

Por fin la habían dejado de hablar sobre su vida amorosa, se sintió un poco mal, porque la forma de haberlo hecho, fue a costillas de la situación de Sesshomaru "¿Cuánto más continuará molesto?" Se preguntaba la ama de los vientos.

No había más opción que quedarse con ellos –Esperaba que no fuera por mucho tiempo- hasta que supieran noticias del platinado mayor, sería peligroso andar por ahí sin buena protección y menos, con Naraku pensando sus siguientes artimañas, las cuales seguro no se tardaría en mostrar.

* * *

Parado en un peñasco cerca del mar se encontraba Sesshomaru. Hacía apenas unas horas había ido a "visitar" a Totosai para que le desmintiera lo que le había contado tanto Shishinki como Mioga sobre que Tenseiga era un desecho de Tessaiga, y el herrero confirmo lo que le habían contado, pero al igual que la pulga, le comento que su padre sabía que el único que podía manejar por completo esa técnica era él al ser un yukai completo, sin embargo…

-Totosai ¿De verdad pensaste que no me daría cuenta de lo que sucedería después de que yo perfeccionara el Meidou Zangetsuha? –Empezó a recordar una parte de la plática con el anciano.

-¿Después de eso? –Inquieto le había contestado.

-Tessaiga es una espada que tiene la capacidad de absorber las técnicas de sus oponentes, esa habilidad no la posee Tenseiga. Sí, la intención de mi padre era que yo perfeccionara el Meidou, pero era para que luego reabsorbiera Tessaiga a Tenseiga...esa era la verdadera intención de él –Entre cerro los ojos inquisitivamente.

-¡Caray! ¿Así que previste tanto? –Se podía notar que se ponía más nervioso- Pues como dijiste, tu padre tenía la intención de que hicieras eso para que luego Inuyasha obtuviera en Meidou Zangetsuha ¿Qué piensas al respecto?

-¿A caso crees…? ¡¿Acaso crees que pueda ser derrotado por la Tessaiga de Inuyasha?! –Desenvaino a Tenseiga.

-¡Cuidado! –Totosai Saco su martillo provocando que la tierra que golpeaba se hiciera como una especie de lava y desapareció de la vista del platinado entre la explosión de su técnica- Sesshomaru ¿Por qué crees que tu padre dispuso las espadas de esta manera? –Aun en los alrededores estaba- ¿Realmente crees que tenía preferencia hacia Inuyasha y a ti te dejo abandonado? Hasta que te dejes de obsesionar con la herencia de tu padre, no podrás entender las intenciones de tu padre

-¡Silencio! –Ataco con la gran esfera oscura y se retiro, ya no tenia deseos de oír al herrero.

* * *

¿Sus verdaderas intenciones? Su mente volvía nuevamente al presente.

-Mi padre me quiere dejar sin nada, Huh –Meditaba viendo el gran océano.

-¿Le parece bien no regresar, Sesshomaru-Sama? –Una voz llamaba.

Sin titubear, ataco el ambarino hacia donde creía oír el origen del sonido, dejando una herida circular en la montaña.

-¡Impresionante! Así que quería acabar conmigo de un solo golpe –De nuevo la voz hablaba- Pero hay algo que debo darle.

-Byakuya de las ilusiones –Viendo al sujeto que estaba flotando por encima de la roca herida.

Al notar que no tenía intenciones de atacar, Sesshomaru volvió a contemplar el mar.

-Sesshomaru-Sama, usted está preocupado por su espada ¿No? –Curioseando bajo el visitante y tras lo dicho fue fulminado por la fría mirada de a quien hablaba- No me mire así, lo supe por ahí, sobre la pelea que tuvo con un tal Shishinki, además, me entere que su espada es parte de la espada Tessaiga.

-Alguien como tú… -Lo ignoraba de vista- ¡No tiene el derecho a meter su nariz en donde no lo llaman! –Rápidamente extendió su mano atacando y atravesando al moreno, pero era una falsa imagen creada por sus singulares flores de loto, sin embargo, sentía que en su mano había algo.

-Estoy seguro que eso le servirá –Concluyo Byakuya.

Abrió su mano Sesshomaru y encontró un fragmento de un espejo.

-Ese es el fragmento del demonio del espejo de Kanna, si lo usa, será capar de robar todo el poder de Tessaiga –Instruía la extensión- Con pulverizarlo y luego expandirlo en la hoja de Tenseiga será suficiente.

-Esa sugerencia originalmente viene de Naraku –Aseguraba en sus adentros el Inugami.

* * *

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse?! ¡Ya váyanse! –chillo Jaken.

-¡¿Cuál es el problema de esperar con ustedes, pequeño ayudante?! –Al lado estaba Inuyasha, quien le dio un fuerte coscorrón con el puño cerrado.

-¡¿A quién le dices pequeños?! –Reclamo el aludido.

-¿Quieres que te estire? –Lo tomo entre sus manos haciendo lo que había sugerido.

-¡Sesshomaru-Sama venga pronto! –Suplicaba el enano al ser estirado cual objeto cualquiera.

Ese Inuyasha sí que era un abusivo, hasta Kagura quien molestaba muy seguido a aquella criatura verde, le parecía exagerado el maltrato del hanyou.

-¡Sesshomaru-Sama! –La pequeña humana grito con euforia al igual que Jaken.

Salía de entre la bruma, el mayor de los hermanos con una actitud tan fría como era su costumbre.

-Naraku planea hacerme pelear con Inuyasha, viendo si tiene la suficiente suerte para acabar con ambas armas -Recordaba el regalo que le había mandado el enemigo- pero tiene cierto merito caer en su telaraña.

Así camino hasta quedar a unos pocos metros de su hermano.

-Desenvaina Inuyasha –Ordeno.

-¡¿Qué?! –El Joven se quedó totalmente desconcertado por lo dicho.

* * *

**Previo Capitulo 9: El verdadero dueño.**

**Y ahora la canción de cabecera es... "Guilty" de "The Rasmus"**

**Yeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

**Por fin! un poco de mi cosecha, en el anterior capitulo no pude meter casi nada, y me alegra poder poner algo, pero claro siempre con mis situaciones extrañas, ni yo se por que me gusta reírme a costillas de mi personaje favorito de la serie, aunque, si me hubiera pasado a mi lo que le hizo Sessho a Kagu, ya lo hubiera mandado muy lejos XD (es la verdad) pero bueno eso creo que ya es meterse en otras cuestiones**

**Solo comentare algo un tanto fuera de lugar, tengo que saber administrarme en mis tiempos si quiero que todo salga bien porque de verdad hay muchas cosas importantes que cuidar...ya, lo tenia que decir,**

**En fin, ya pronto vendrán las cosas que desencadenaran tanto OMG! Ya quiero llegar a eso OwO**

**Pues antes de irme agradezco bastante sus Favs, follow y reviews (Saludos Princess Virgo *Me agrada saber que si estoy logrando mi cometido jejeje* Sguki Kano *Gracias por decir que los resúmenes son necesarios Q.Q*)**

**Pues me despido, espero volver como siempre dentro de 15 Días!**

**Ciao**


	9. Cristal Trap

**~The Chance~**

* * *

**Capítulo IX: "**_Cristal Trap"_

"_Está en las Estrellas,__  
__Ha sido escrito en las cicatrices de nuestros corazones__  
__No estamos rotos, solo algo retorcidos..."_

* * *

-¡Maldito cobarde! ¡Eres idéntico a Naraku! ¡No huyas Byakuya! –Kagura vociferaba al perseguir en los cielos a su hermano.

Ese Naraku sí que era bastante astuto…

Sesshomaru había llegado hace apenas unos minutos al improvisado campamento que conformaba el grupo de su hermano y el de él, pero su intención era la de pelear con Inuyasha. Al principio el menor no quería hacerlo, sabía que lo que hacía el yukai solo era por su obsesión por las espadas, pero al ver que no sedería, el hanyou no tuvo más opción que sacar su espada, pero al instante de llamar al "Kaze no Kizu", el viento no salió ¿Qué pasaba? ¡Era como cuando Se habían enfrentado contra Kanna! Y para confirmar esto, Sesshomaru desenfundo Tenseiga, que tomo la forma de ataque de Tessaiga, sin mencionar que Inuyasha percibía un aroma extraño en el arma de su hermano...Sin duda era una de las tantas artimañas de Naraku ¿Pero por qué Sesshomaru le había seguido el juego?.

El yukai platinado ahora era quien invocaba el corte de viento lográndolo realizar, lanzándolo directamente hacia su medio hermano, y por fortuna este lo esquivo. De pronto, apareció Byakuya que termino confirmando que su amo lo había enviado para darle un fragmento del espejo de Kanna a Sesshomaru. De inmediato todos empezaron a protestar por los actos del platinado mayor, a lo cual la última extensión de Naraku, saco de entre sus ropas una ánfora, que cuyo contenido fue derramado alrededor de los hermanos, haciendo que fueran trasportados a quien sabe dónde para que así, no hubiera interrupciones de nadie.

Después de cometida la maldad, Byakuya había huido del lugar, pero ni tarda ni perezosa, Kagura fue tras este.

-¡Te digo que vuelvas! –Lanzo una de sus potentes cuchillas que fue evadida por el atacado.

-¡Que salvaje hermana me ha tocado! –Sin detener su escape- Por lo menos un "Hola" ¿No?

-¡Cállate! ¿Sácalos de donde quiera que tengas a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha? –Realmente molesta, ordenaba.

-¡Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso!

-¡No mientas! –Sus ataques caían como lluvia sobre el moreno.

-¡Mal agradecida! Me atacas a pesar que me he arriesgado demasiado por ti –Con tono ofendido.

-¿Por mí? Ha…No me hagas reír –Irónica.

-No sabes cuánto me estuvo interrogando Naraku con lo de tu "resurrección" desde que te vio – Volteándola a ver.

-¿Así que si me extrañaba y no aguanto preguntar cómo me había salvado? –Incrédula.

-Fue difícil hacer que se creyera que también era la primera vez que te veía, cuando él lo hizo.

-Mmmm…No me puedo creer que hayas hecho eso solo por buen hermano, dime ¿Qué es lo sacarías con hacer semejante tontería?

-¿Tontería has dicho? –Se detiene de golpe- Tontería es que seas demasiado evidente con tus acciones.

-¡¿De qué diantres hablas?! –También detuvo su vuelo.

-Si Naraku se entera de "eso" estoy seguro que él vera la forma de usarlo a su favor.

-¡Qué estupidez! Yo no… -Interrumpida.

-Deja de negarlo y se más discreta con tus sentimientos.

-¡Qué recomendación tan rara! –Algo incomoda.

-He visto más de lo que crees…hermanita –Sonríe desenfadadamente.

-Hijo de... –Lanza una cuchilla, pero al impactar el ataque, descubrió que había atacado a una ilusión.

-No te enojes –La voz del hombre resonaba en la atmósfera- Pero ten cuidado –una risa desvergonzada rebotaba.

-Infeliz –Farfullo molesta.

¿No sabía hacer otra cosa más que huir? Era en verdad irritante las ilusiones de huida de su "hermanito"…Ni hablar, tendría que volver con los demás, tal vez ya tendrían alguna noticia.

* * *

Nadie que los pudiera molesta en aquel raro paisaje lleno de criaturas espantosas, grandes pedazos de tierra flotantes y un oscuro y desagradable océano…Por fin podrían pelear sin que nada les estorbase, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Sesshomaru, y sin escuchar las quejas de su hermano, ataco a este con lanzas de filoso diamante ¿Había acabado tan rápido con él? "¡Que decepcionante! Realmente nunca estuvo capacitado para Tessaiga", observando como la isla del bizarro paisaje se desasía…Sin embargo, de pronto salió atacando Inuyasha mientras maldecía. Las espadas Chocaron.

-Eres débil, te matare y ¡Acabare con ambas armas! –Termina haciendo retroceder a su contrincante, provocando que chocara duramente contra uno de los cúmulos de piedra y tierra. -Demuéstrame Inuyasha, prueba que eres el digno dueño de tu espada –Ordeno el mayor.

-Entonces, si gano ¿Te rendirás? –Poco crédulo el menor, se reincorporaba.

-¡Solo inténtalo!, ¡No te mostrare piedad! –Reta mientras lanzaba un fuerte corte de viento- Si alguien va a morir aquí, ese serás tú, Inuyasha –En sus adentros.

Y así el atacado es derribado junto un islote de tierra, cayendo a las oscuras aguas el lugar.

Naraku estaba logrando su objetivo, con la fijación que tenía Sesshomaru por las espadas heredadas, le estaba dando ventaja para lograr su cometido, que era principalmente acabar con la vida del Hanyou.

Pero eso parecía que no sería una tarea tan fácil, Inuyasha había logrado reincorporarse del ataque, solo que esta vez, con su forma demoniaca pero controlada, como la última vez que se le habían robado las técnicas de su arma. Al volver a combate, no dudo usar la navaja de su espada para atacar al yukai peli-blanco, el cual esquivo el ataque con suma facilidad.

-¿Te transformaste por la desesperación? –En un descanso, cuestiono Sesshomaru.

El aludido retrocedió…Noto que las cosas se repetían como la vez que lucho con Kanna, Tessaiga palpitando, trataba de buscar el poder de su dueño.

-¿Esta…Resonando Tenseiga con Tessaiga? –Sintiendo el pálpito de su espada, medito el Inugami.

El poder robado parecía volver a fluir al arma original, a la vez que lo hacía hasta su verdadero portador.

-¡Sesshomaru! –Inuyasha se abalanzo hacia su oponente provocando que chocaran ambas navajas, creando un cegador destello.

El poder era reincorporado a donde estaba originalmente. Así, separo velozmente su espada de la de Sesshomaru e invoco el "Kaze no Kizu". El contrario sorprendido esquivo, pero fue golpeado por parte del ataque aunque sin mucho daño, aunque incluso su hermano se sorprendió tras descubrir que su ataque básico había vuelto a él.

Ambos de apartaron para dar un respiro.

-Mmmm…Solo chocaron las espadas un instante y el poder yukai ya vuelve hacia Tessaiga –Medito el mayor- Así que quieres regresar con Inuyasha

-¡Ahora tomare el Kongousouha! –Preparaba en próximo ataque.

-Si de verdad eres el verdadero dueño de la espada –Aun es sus adentros- Trata de asimilar esto –Sacude su espada -¡Meidou Zangetsuha!

El gran meidou apareció detrás de Inuyasha, el cual no podía evitar ser succionado por el portal al infierno, maldiciendo por ello.

-El Meidou es una técnica que yo perfeccione, Si esta en tu destino que esta técnica te pertenezca, entonces ¡Trata de tomarla ahora Inuyasha! –Observando cómo se perdía su medio hermano en la oscuridad.

En algún lugar, y gracias a Byakuya, Naraku disfrutaba como el acérrimo enemigo era borrado de la faz de la tierra, ni si quera podía borrar su sonrisa maléfica.

-¿Este será tu fin Inuyasha? Aun siendo el sucesor de Tessaiga –Con decepción, pensaba Sesshomaru- En ese caso, no quiero una espada así –Observando la falsa apariencia de Tenseiga- ¡Desaparee en el infierno junto a Inuyasha! –Lanzo su arma al agujero negro, como si fuera menos que simple basura.

Pero, en el instante en el que entro la espada, esta palpito de manera inusual, y lo noto Sesshomaru. De pronto, Tessaiga se llenó de escamas de dragón a la vez que un remolino de Youki de Inuyasha aparecia ¿Quería la navaja cortar algo…pero qué? No había nada detrás del Hanyou…entonces, realmente quería que cortara su propio remolino de esencia ¡¿Aunque significara cortar su propia vida?! Realmente en esos momentos no sabía que hacer Inuyasha, pero si no hacía algo rápido se quedaría atrapado en el infierno eternamente ¡No le quedaba más! Debía confiar en los instintos de su katana. Y así ataco su remolino, parecía que recibía daño –Naraku desde su guarida pensaba que su enemigo había perdido la razón.

-¡¿El Youki se ha hecho más grande?! –Sesshomaru, notando que se expandía el remolino.

Aquella energía realmente estaba fluyendo a través de Tessaiga, erosionando el gran meidou de Sesshomaru.

-Así que esta es la prueba de sucesión…Huh –Observando el peli-blanco como su ataque se desvanecía en la inmensidad.

* * *

Se había alejado demasiado al perseguir a Byakuya, apenas estaba llegando en donde estaba el grupo de Inuyasha y el suyo. Al llegar noto como todos estaban en medio circulo viendo hacia el cielo, de donde en un círculo se divisaba algo…la pelea entre Inuyasha y Sesshomaru. También noto Kagura que había un visitante, Totosai estaba ahí junto a su toro de tres ojos, del cual provenía la imagen celestial.

-Así que ha empezado más pronto de lo pensado –Hablo el herrero- Pronto Tessaiga y Tenseiga se convertirán en una sola arma.

-¿Qué ha dicho? –Llegando por fin con el grupo, cuestiono con cierta perturbación la oji-rubí.

Eso no sonaba nada bien ¿De verdad así tenían que acabar las cosas con Sesshomaru?

Naraku, observaba a través de Byakuya...Realmente Inuyasha se estaba haciendo tremendamente fuerte, lo único que quedaba para que sus planes no se arruinaran, era matar a Inuyasha de una buena vez. Y lo haría ¡Usando a Tenseiga!

* * *

El remolino de energía de Inuyasha crecía a gran velocidad, sin duda pronto podría escapar del portal infernal…pero, al estar muy concentrado en su ataque, no se percató como una lluvia de filosos diamantes se dirigía hacia él, solo hasta que fue embestido por varias estacas, fue que noto la trampa del enemigo…Naraku estaba utilizando la espada de Sesshomaru, gracias al fragmento del espejo de Kanna podía manipular el arma aun estando a larga distancia del campo de batalla. De nueva cuenta ataco Naraku con el Kongousouha, pero el hanyou se cubrió del ataque, sin embargo, sintió como un veneno punzante invadía su cuerpo a través de los picos que tenía incrustados, el miasma de Naraku estaba actuando –Seguramente lo había impregnado en el fragmento del espejo de Kanna- Con lo cual, la técnica que aseguraba su escape se debilito rápidamente, Sesshomaru lo noto y en un arranque, salto al Meidou que había lanzado antes.

No le quedaba otra opción al hermano menor más que cortar la espada de su medio hermano, así que se abalanzo a la katana abandonada, y al instante de alcanzar el choque de las navajas, Tenseiga se elevó esquivando el impacto. Al levantar la mirada para ver a la errante espada, si, se encontró con esta, pero, detrás de ella y más arriba, estaba Sesshomaru quien la tomo después de un instante.

-¡¿Sesshomaru?! –Inuyasha impactado veía al frio yukai.

Naraku pensaba que Sesshomaru iba a matar a su hermano y acabar por fin a uno de sus más grandes males que le impedía lograr sus perversos objetivos, y lo mejor, sin ensuciarse sus manos.

-Naraku, ya tengo la respuesta –En sus adentros lo llama, como si escuchara las retorcidas intenciones del enemigo- ¡Prepárate Inuyasha! –Le hablo a su hermano, quien lo vio con desconcierto- Esta batalla es entre Inuyasha y yo –De vuelta en su cabeza, mientras prepara un corte levantando su Tenseiga- ¡Tú no tienes nada que hacer en este asunto Naraku!

Las espadas de los hermanos chocaron y se quedaron conteniendo el ataque contrario de cada uno, pero la falsa navaja de Tenseiga estaba sucumbiendo ante la de Tessaiga, hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable, el poder del fragmento del espejo no pudo más, haciendo que la espada del mayor de los ambarinos, se desquebrajara mostrando su apariencia original. Pero ahí no acabo la cosa, después, la cuchilla original se había partido en dos. Inuyasha estaba atónito ante tal acto, y Sesshomaru, simplemente frunció ligeramente el ceño ocultando alguna misteriosa emoción.

Tessaiga palpito fuertemente, hasta que su hoja se hizo por completo negra "El Meidou Zangetsuha", la katana del menor había absorbido aquella técnica, y con ello su apariencia yukai se estaba desvaneciendo.

* * *

-Ya se han vuelto una –Aunque todos lo veían, Totosai lo reafirmo.

Tantas cosas que había hecho por perfeccionar aquella técnica, y tan fácil se la habían arrebatado ¿De qué valía tanto esfuerzo si ese sería el final? Seguramente eso era lo que pensaba Sesshomaru, o al menos eso suponía Kagura, aunque de verdad era rara a forma tan fácil como se le fue quitado el Meidou, parecía como si él mismo hubiera roto la espada. Tal vez…

Todos observaban con expectación la escena que se proyectaba en el cielo.

* * *

-¡Agh! –Se quejó Inuyasha, el veneno había penetrado más en su organismo.

El hecho de haber vuelto a la normalidad, hizo que el veneno corriera con mayor rapidez en él, no aguanto más y se desmayó por el efecto de la ponzoña.

Naraku estaba seguro que era el final de los hermanos…Perfecto para él.

Sesshomaru observaba a su hermano, notando que realmente estaba inconsciente –No esperaba más de un Hanyou después de todo-. Estiro su mano lentamente, quito cada una de las cristalinas estacas de la espalda de Inuyasha, lo seguía mirando para ver si reaccionaba, pero nada…Sin más remedio, el mayor le da tremendo puñetazo en la mejilla al menor, haciendo que por fin volviera en sí.

-¡Sesshomaru Desgraciado! –Despierta abruptamente molesto- ¡¿Aun quieres pelear?!

-El meidou se ha cerrado –Sin más, menciono el agresor.

* * *

-¿Cómo saldrán de ahí Totosai? –Observando aquella escena, Kagome zarandeando al pobre anciano.

-No creo que sea posible que lo hagan –Contesto el mareado hombre.

-¡¿Qué?! –Todos los presentes vociferaron sorprendidos.

Imposible, no podía salirse con la suya Naraku tan fácilmente.

* * *

-¿Qué demonios quieres decir Sesshomaru? –Inuyasha por fin pregunto con cierto desconcierto.

-Si nos quedamos atrapados en el infierno o si regresamos al mundo de los vivos, depende d ti Inuyasha –Respondió el yukai, como si su vida no estuviera en ningún peligro.

-¿Qué depende de mí? –Absorto no se lo creía - ¿Sabes cómo salir de aquí?

-Solo he dicho que tú debes de descubrirlo –Aun con su actitud calma, contesto - Debes de usar esa arma a tu manera –Finalizo en su mente, mientras que la navaja de Tessaiga se oscurecía.

-Sesshomaru, ¿Acaso en ese momento, tú fuiste quien provoco que se rompiera tu espada?

-No hay tiempo para tontos comentarios –Al responder, Sesshomaru parecía fundirse poco a poco con el fondo oscuro de aquel lugar, a lo cual e hanyou se sobresaltó levemente.

-¡! –Noto que sus piernas estaban empezando a pasarles lo mismo que le estaba pasando a Sesshomaru- ¿Estamos siendo absorbidos por la oscuridad del Meidou? –Se alteró poco a poco conforme descubría su posible final junto a su hermano.

No sabía que hacer Inuyasha ¿Dónde debía cortar?, ¿Acaso tenía que hacerlo? Demasiada confusión tenía el muchacho y muy poco tiempo para aclarar su pensamiento.

-Inuyasha, ahora esa es tu espada…Debes usarla a tu manera –A punto de desaparecer, en sus pensamientos, Sesshomaru.

-¡! –El menor notaba que el mayor estaba a punto de perderse en la oscuridad- ¡No desaparezcas Sesshomaru! No quiero tener en mi conciencia tu muerte además de haberte quitado tu técnica –Vocifero.

Ciertamente, el yukai no tenía ningún arma, todo dependía del hanyou.

De pronto, una extraña luz se vislumbraba en la inmensa oscuridad y de ella, se podía percibir el aroma del exterior ¡Ahí debía cortar! Y sin dudarlo lo hizo…Un estallido cegador se creó con el corte.

En el exterior, apareció un gran meidou ¡Volvían los hermanos! Todos observaban aquello con asombro. El herrero noto como de aquella esfera oscura, descendía un misterioso resplandor "¿Podría ser…?". Y después, al lograr su objetivo, el más joven de los ambarinos, de la oscuridad caía desvanecido al exterior, con lo cual sus amigos corrieron hacia este, posteriormente, Sesshomaru salió calmadamente del inframundo.

-¡Inuyasha! –Grito preocupada Kagome.

-¡Sesshomaru-Sama! –La imitaba Rin y Jaken.

-¡Que horribles heridas! –Miraba el daño de Inuyasha, la colegiala.

-Así que corto el meidou desde adentro Inuyasha –Hablo Totosai- ¿Lo entiendes Sesshomaru?

-Lamento mucho lo de su arma Sesshomaru-Sama –Lloriqueaba, el enano verde.

-Ya no me interesa –Frio como tempano, contesto el Inugami- Vámonos Jaken –Se giró para partir del lugar.

-Espera Sesshomaru, Tal vez no quieras hacerlo pero… -Lo detuvo el viejo- Llévala contigo –Mirando de reojo a Tenseiga, la cual estaba encajada en el suelo y totalmente intacta- Cayó del Meidou.

-¡Oh! Inuyasha –Kagome veía como reaccionaba el aludido.

-¡¿Esa es Tenseiga?! Pensé que estaba Rota –Impactado el recién consiente.

Recordó la luz que lo guió en el infierno, estaba seguro que le había ayudado aquella arma para salir de su fin.

-Al final, volvió a tener su forma original –Totosai desencajo la espada del suelo- La espada que no puede cortar, la Tenseiga Sanadora –Mostraba la hoja a su dueño.

-¿Dices que vaya por ahí salvando vidas? –Sin ver al anciano- No te burles de mi -continuo su camino.

-¡Espere! –Llamo Jaken y lo siguió.

-¡Qué humor! –En su mente, Kagura a la vez que emprendía el paso con los brazos cruzados.

-Emmm… -Rin veía la espada de su amo, a lo cual Totosai reacciono y se la dio- Se la daré cuando este menos molesto- Al ver que era dejada atrás, corrió.

-Cuídate mucho Hermana –Kohaku seguía a la niña.

-Kohaku –Le llamaba Sango con calma.

-Así que aún lo seguirá –Menciono Miroku quien estaba a un lado de la exterminadora.

Inuyasha se preguntaba qué pasaría con su hermano ahora que no tenía ningún arma, Totosai le dijo que no debía preocuparse por Sesshomaru, sino por perfeccionar su nuevo poder correctamente, porque sabía muy bien el viejo que si habían salido los hermanos, era por que Tenseiga había ayudado al menor, aunque….Se calló una cosa el anciano, algo que no sabía Sesshomaru, pero que lo descubriría muy pronto, lo que tanto buscaba pronto llegaría a él y que no sería un recuerdo de nadie, algo propio ¡Un arma verdadera!

* * *

Dos días han pasado desde aquello, Sesshomaru no se ha dignado a tomar su espada aun, seguía molesto por todo lo ocurrido sin duda.

Al ver batallar a la pobre Rin con la espada, Kagura decidió cargarla por ella, claro que al hacerlo lanzo dos que tres indirectas que fueron fríamente ignoradas por el platinado. Dentro de ese tiempo, repentinamente llamo la humana.

-¿Aun no te curas Kagura? –Cuestiono, viendo la bandita que traía en el rostro la mujer.

-¡! –Sorprendida- Pues…no me dijo aquella muchacha cuanto tenía que traer esta cosa, así que no sé cómo este la cortada –Muy alto lo decía, quería recordarle a su atacante lo que había hecho antes- Esto me gano por ser buena –Socarrona e irónica decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Parecía que por un breve momento, al estar caminando, Sesshomaru hecho un rápido vistazo tras lo dicho, pero nadie lo podía asegurar.

-¡Qué mujer tan ruidosa! –Chillaba Jaken.

-No debiste haber preguntado Rin –Kohaku con tono muy bajo.

-¿No? –Sin comprender lo que se podía armar.

-De cualquier forma –Bufa la oji-rubí- Son cosas que solo hacen los idiotas, y no hay más que dejárselos pasar…pero no muy seguido claro está.

-¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso Bruja?! –Gritoneo el chaparro verdoso- ¡Es primer lugar, tú tienes la culpa de lo que te paso! A ti fue a la que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de…. ¡Ah! –Se calló de la nada.

Un proyectil había sido lanzado por su amo, era obvio que no quería oír más los alaridos de su sirviente. No pudo evitar soltar un par de risitas burlonas Kagura, el resto del tiempo fue muy silencioso, al parecer ya se había enfriado por completo lo ocurrido entre la mujer y el hombre, no era necesario más, tanto el ambarino como la castaña estaban conformes, era sobrado cualquier otro comentario, así es como reaccionaban dos orgullosos obstinados.

* * *

Era oscuro, todos descansaban, un sonido de agua precipitándose sonaba, una cascada que caía desde lo alto hasta la base de la montaña, por la distancia en que estaban, para alguien con oídos humanos podía ser relajante el ruido de la caída liquida, no es que no fue para él, pero en aquellos momentos cualquier cosa lo podía incomodar para descansar. Solo había cerrado los ojos, pero en ningún momento había dormido, sin embargo era cansado estar de esa manera, así que por fin los abrió encontrándose a casi todo el grupo durmiendo, faltaba alguien ¿Tampoco podía descansar ella? Más que por mero reflejo, se levantó de donde reposaba, pasando a través de un montón de bambúes que abarrotaban aquella sección del bosque. Avanzaba lentamente hasta el origen del sonido que cada que se aproximaba más, era más fuerte, hasta que por fin vio el claro donde finalizaba su paseo la corriente de agua. A las orillas donde yacía la fosa que contenía la precipitación, se encontraba aquella mujer sentada, se tocaba la cara con sus manos llenas de la helada agua, no se veía muy claro pero al parecer por fin se había quitado aquella cosa que llevaba pegada en la mejilla izquierda.

-No puedes descansar –Kagura llamo, y a pesar que la caída de agua ahogaba un poco su voz, esta seguía siendo audible.

Pero el no contesto, solo se dignó a caminar hasta el límite de la tierra con el líquido y a una distancia considerable de la hechicera del viento.

-Mmmm…. ¿Así que no hablaras? –Resignada a aquello, uso un tono irónico- Sabes, esto es cansado.

Sin aviso alguno, lanzo algo a dirección del hombre a lo cual, este atrapo estirando su mano más por inercia que por interés de lo envidado, su extremidad se encontró con algo delgado y largo, era Tenseiga.

-Es bastante aburrido hacerle niñera, así que te devuelvo eso, no voy a ser tu carguera también.

-Puedes irte cuando quieras –Monótono, por fin hablo, bajando el brazo junto con su espada.

-Y vamos con lo mismo, Ya te dije, no me iré.

-Esto ya dejo de ser un juego, en cualquier momento, pasaran más cosas y no me haré cargo de lo que te pase –Parecía más comunicativo.

-Lo sé –Se estiraba mientras se levantaba sin mucho ánimo.

-¿No entiendes? –Sintiendo que era tomado poco en serio, la veía con cierto recelo, el cual era evadido por la joven.

-El que no entiende eres tú –Miraba la masa se agua- si me alejo, estoy segura que "él" sería capaz de perseguirme solo por joderme, o peor, si ocurre otra vez una de tus escenitas de querer salir solo, Naraku llegaría, contaminaría el fragmento de Kohaku obligándolo a matar a todos, no es buena idea moverse –Echo una piedrecilla al agua.

-Que considerada –Con fría ironía respondía.

-Huh, solo lo hago porque lo creas o no, estoy en deuda contigo.

En parte era verdad, pero por otra, también era la culpa por el descuido que tuvo la mujer apenas escasos días atrás, además por que estimaba a ambos niños, en especial Rin, definitivamente, no dejaría que nadie le tocara si quiera un cabello a la niña. Y aunque se escudaba con la supuesta gratitud que le debía a Sesshomaru, en realidad lo hacía porque quería estar a su lado, si bien fuera bajo las extrañas circunstancias por las que había acabado junto a él y a aquel singular equipo, en ese momento descubrió que haría lo que fuera por permanecer así –Y aunque fuera más que una boba alucinación- Por un instante, se preguntó qué pasaría con todo en cuanto acabasen con el enemigo, eso sí que era escalofriante pensarlo, una parte de ella no quería que llegara ese momento.

Silencio, solo el sonido de la caída del frio liquido resonaba, inertes los dos en la oscura noche, donde solo se divisaba la luna plateada y llena en su totalidad, y de la cual sus plateados destellos se movían en el reflejo de la fosa, al compás de la onda que creaba el chorro de la cascada. Tras varios minutos, el primero en moverse fue Sesshomaru, emprendiendo su regreso con los demás.

-Deberías dejar "eso" atrás de una buena vez –Sin ver al hombre, la castaña hablo.

-Y tú deberías solo meterte en tus asuntos –Contesto siguiendo su paso, pero poniendo su espada en su lugar.

-No eres el único que se ha sentido relegado –Continuo- Sé muy bien lo que es sentirse así, de alguna manera no somos tan diferentes.

Detuvo su paso ¿No tan diferentes? Era obvio que lo quería animar de tan extraña manera, no se le daban ese tipo de atenciones a la mujer, sin embargo, notaba que hacia un gran esfuerzo para lograr aquello ella. Soltó un poco de aire por la nariz conteniendo una risa sarcástica, puesto que ya lo había decidido, le importaba poco lo de la sucesión de Tessaiga.

-Aunque tú tienes la ventaja de que te han dejado por lo menos algo –Agrego Kagura.

-Tonterías.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende esa respuesta? -Rio ligeramente, mientras daba otro estirón a todo su cuerpo- Pero, si reniegas de esa espada, es como si renegaras de las vidas que salvante con ella- Sintió como era fulminada con una amarilla mirada- ¿Te molesta? En ese caso, aun es importante esa arma para ti –No lo veía a él directamente, sino a Tenseiga.

-¿Qué se propone? –Su mirar no se suavizaba

Renegar de su arma era renegar de Rin y de Jaken –Quienes en algún momento fueron revividos por esa navaja- Incluso renegar de "ella". Un punzante malestar le embargo, no tanto por su sirviente, sino por las dos castañas que le acompañaban. Estuvo a punto de perder a Rin por segunda vez en aquella prueba con su madre, sabía muy bien la desesperación que sintió en aquel momento, esa humana era muy importante para él aunque no lo digiera abiertamente ¡Razón suficiente para no Rechazar a Tenseiga! Sin embargo ¿Por qué también se le vino a la mente Kagura? La causante que estuviera en semejante encrucijada con su espada ¿A caso el negarla a ella era tan malo como negar a Rin? Para empezar, era la que menos tiempo había estado en el grupo –Después de Kohaku, claro está- Sin mencionar que era demasiado entrometida y en alguna ocasión lo había metido en asuntos que no eran de la incumbencia de él…Sin embargo, también se había mostrado tenaz y con una seguridad tan obstinada en otras ocasiones, que no podía negar el reconocer cierto respeto por ello en la oii-rubí, también había metido un par de veces las manos al fuego por Rin -Y ya teniendo su libertad- Y, ese lado vulnerable que tan escasas veces mostraba, pocas despierta y muchas más dormida…incluso cuando se le fue dado el extinto Meidou él había jurado que la…

-¡Basta! –Se reprendió Sesshomaru en sus adentros al divagar tan garrafalmente- ¡Ridículo! -Con son ofensivo llamo y por fin siguió su paso.

-Sí, Sera mejor descansar- También ella camina hacia donde se encontraba el resto, sabiendo que no sacaría más palabras el Inugami.

De entre tanto, una cosa era cierta, ninguno de los dos era tan diferente, los dos con un pasado oscuro, dos seres que por sus actos y sus orígenes estaban tan retorcidos como el más complejo y tenebroso laberinto, sin embargo, también en su extraño camino se habían encontrado fugaces destellos de luz, donde un poco de bondad se les había escapado y al final, encontrándose el uno al otro. Tan parecidos en la forma de ser, aunque con un origen diferente ¿Seria acaso que el destino había predispuesto que quedaran juntos en tan extraña situación? "Ridículo" cada uno pensaba por su parte.

Una prueba difícil se acercaba, donde cualquier cosa podía pasar, una prueba para tantas cosas ¡Debían estar muy preparados para lo que se aproximaba!

* * *

**Previo capitulo 10: Tratar, esforzarse y Lograrlo**

**Canción de cabecera " Just give me a reason" de Pink (no es que les quede perfectamente la canción, pero ese fragmento me encanto XD)**

**Ahora a poner en problemas a Sesshomaru, claro que solo en su interior cree conflicto, pero pues este joven es bien difícil que diga algo tan fácil u.u**

**Byakuya se preocupa por su hermana, ya lo he dicho no es tan malo, siento que si se hubieran conocido realmente los hermanos, seria su relación algo así como lo que trato de escribir XD.**

**OMG! ahora si viene lo bueno OwO...Tratare de seguir con el mismo formato de publicar cada 15 días, solo que por cuestiones de mi vida normal tal vez se complique un poco (pero no hay nada dicho D:) como sea, yo les aviso cualquier cosa.**

**Saludos a: Antoonia (Gracias por ser tan considerada con mi escrito QvQ) y a Maritza (No odies a Sessh, estaba enojadito D: ...jajajajja) también agradezco todos los favs y follow que me dan los demás nwn**

**No olviden pasar en mi link de perfil "Fan-fic-art" (hay imagen de capitulo y una extra XD)**

**Entonces nos vemos pronto OwO**

**Ciao!**


	10. Try

**~The Chance~**

**Capítulo X: "**_Try"_

"_Donde hay un deseo,__habrá una llama__  
__Donde hay una llama,__alguien está destinado a salir quemado__  
__Pero el que esta arda__, __no significa que vayas a morir__  
__Tienes que levantarte e intentar, intentar, intentar…"_

* * *

"¡¿Otra vez?!" pensó Kagura al ver como dos onis eran destazados ¿Cuántos ingenuos debiluchos seguirían atacando? Parecía que ya todos sabían sobre que Sesshomaru ya no tenía el meidou, bastantes monstruos lo asechaban, no había día alguno en que no fuera atacado el grupo por algún Mononoke –Que claro eran vencidos fácilmente por el platinado.

Algunas veces –Como esta- Jaken le recordaba a Kohaku que la causa de aquellos ataques eran por culpa del fragmento de la perla que poseía el muchacho.

Era fastidioso todo el asunto, no se podía hacer nada, algún día se cansarían de atacarlos, así como se corrió la información sobre la "perdida" del peliblanco, también se correría la voz de que no era alguien que se le pudiera tomar como alguien débil.

"Vámonos" dicho esto después de acabar con sus fastidiosos oponentes, el grupo avanzo con él.

Un vigilante en el cielo los observaba, pero lo hacía por simple curiosidad, Byakuya notaba que de verdad Tenseiga era inservible en batalla –Puesto que Sesshomaru ya no empuñaba el arma-"¿Aun así lo seguirás?" Ni él sabía porque le surgía preocupación al ver a su hermana bajo las circunstancias en que estaba ¿Se estaba ablandando? Quien sabe, la última extensión actuaba como lo hacía por órdenes de su creador, nunca había tenido la intención de dañar a nadie realmente, es más, era muy cómodo para él evitar una confrontación. Raro…Suspiro y se fue de ahí, si lo veían, seguro que entre su querida hermana Kagura y Sesshomaru, lo terminarían matando.

* * *

Después de volar un rato en su grulla de papel, entro a una cueva que estaba rodeada de un campo de protección hecho por Naraku. Al entrar observo como su amo tenia frente a él la perla casi completa y totalmente corrupta, pero algo raro lucia en ella, la estaba rodeando una misteriosa y malévola aura oscura, que pronto, se transformó en una extraño torbellino que atravesó el pecho del hanyou, y después de un instante, un extraño monstruo de forma humanoide, cabello largo lila y, una mirada color sangre, penetrante y malévola, salía de la espalda de Naraku a gran velocidad, por ello mismo Byakuya se cubrió por la ráfaga provocada por la salida de aquel ser.

-¿Eso es una nueva Extensión? –Pregunto entrando del todo el moreno.

-Ese Mononoke salió de la Perla de Shikon –Contesto Naraku sin mucho desdén- Aquello es la oscura voluntad de los monstruos que están sellados en la esfera desde hace cientos de años –La veía fijamente.

Esto no era nada bueno, al menos para el enemigo.

* * *

Un mal augurio en las espesas nubes se sentía, un temeroso presentimiento nacía en el corazón de la sacerdotisa del futuro. No muy lejos, mientras que la blancura del cielo pasaba a un color Gris, también cierto Yukai percibía algo en el aire, algo realmente misterioso ¿Qué era ese alboroto?

-Retrocedan –Por fin hablo el ambarino.

-¿? –Obedecieron con incógnita los aludidos.

Y en ese instante, un relámpago pego con tremendo poder frente a Sesshomaru, se sentía una energía siniestra mientras los escombros saltaban por todos lados, la humareda de polvo que provoco el impacto, se fue disipando poco a poco mientras dejaba ver a aquella criatura que había salido del cuerpo de Naraku.

-Una extensión de Naraku –Al percibir el aroma del enemigo, Sesshomaru dedujo.

Y después de aquello, el recién llegado ataco a gran velocidad con una oz que tenía en vez de brazo, dejando de lado al yukai y yendo directo hacia donde estaba Kohaku, que por fortuna esquivo el ataque junto con Rin, con ayuda de Ah-Un. El golpe fue tal, que también tuvieron que alejarse Kagura y Jaken de un salto.

El atacante no perdió el tiempo y en seguida volvía a atacar al joven humano.

-¡Viene por el fragmento de Kohaku! –Vocifero la hechicera y el pequeño yukai.

Pero de inmediato se interpuso Sesshomaru casi chocando sus garras con la navaja del contrario, pero este la retrajo, haciendo que el platinado levantara piedras ya que sus dedos se estrellaron contra el suelo, y de nueva cuenta con agresiva velocidad, el enemigo lo empujo con aquella letal extremidad haciendo un fuerte sonido con la armadura ¡¿Qué clase de demonio era aquel?!

-Eres débil –Por fin hablo aquel sujeto y con bastante burla.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –De nuevo al unisonó, gritaron Kagura y Jaken.

Sesshomaru solo frunció el ceño levemente, de cualquier forma no dejaría que ese sujeto lo tomara a la ligera, así que ataco a la vez que su oponente lo hacía con la navaja que tenía por mano, el yukai la corto con suma facilidad y penetrando con sus punzantes garras el estómago del contrario.

-¡Lo logro Sesshomaru-Sama! –Alegre comento el verdoso sirviente- Insolente ¡Prepárate para ser exterminado por mi señor! –Vocifero

Pero…Algo andaba raro, al menos eso creía la oji-rubí.

-Qué raro- Kohaku le gano la palabra a Kagura.

-¿Pasa algo Kohaku? -Pregunto Rin.

-El brazo de Sesshomaru-Sama debió atravesarlo, pero –Temeroso- Es más como si estuviera siendo jalado –Finalizo en su cabeza.

Y así parecía, era atraído por el cuerpo de aquel monstruo, entonces, de la espalda de este, salieron 6 enormes estacas de carne y hueso, casi cerrándose para aprisionar al enemigo.

-¡Sesshomaru-Sama! –Gritaron todos con advertencia.

Justo cuando se cerraron aquellas temibles cosas, Sesshomaru logro librarse de los terribles picos del sujeto frente a él. Con horror, los presentes vieron como de la mano hasta casi el codo de Sesshomaru tenía unas terribles quemaduras y la manga de su ropa estaba desgarrada ¿Qué clase de veneno tenía el enemigo? Sin duda, ese sujeto era realmente fuerte, "Sesshomaru" pensó una castaña.

Aquella bestia no dejo descansar ni un poco al ambarino, sin espera, ataco con sus nuevas extremidades, y por la oportuna reacción de su víctima, solo alcanzo a rozar y quemas una parte de la estola.

-¡Lo que quiere es destruir el brazo de Sesshomaru-Sama! –Se movió hacia el enemigo, el niño humano.

-Huya Sesshomaru-Sama –Lloriqueando Jaken- ¡Si pierde su brazo derecho, ya no tendrá con que pelear!

-TSH –Chisto con disgusto Kagura a punto de moverse cuando…

Algo perforo la frente del agresor, era la oz de Kohaku, a lo cual el primero lo ve con desprecio y dirige sus puntas hacia el muchacho.

-¡Ese idiota! –Pensó con desaprobación Sesshomaru.

El Exterminador se abalanzo contra aquellas garras, mientras que Rin gritaba llamándolo.

-Es una extensión de Naraku, por lo tanto, si toca mi fragmento no me lograra matar –Tras esquivar un par de los ataques, no pudo evitar uno que iba directo tras su nuca, penetrando ligeramente su cuello. Entonces, un fuerte dolor sintió, y junto con esto, también noto que su fragmento estaba siendo contaminado demasiado fácil ¿Qué pasaba?

Sesshomaru intento llegar hasta el muchacho antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, y casi cuando la punta de sus garras llegaba a su objetivo…Tres agudas puntas atravesaron el brazo de él.

-¡Sesshomaru-Sama! –Rin y Jaken exclamaron aterrorizados.

-¡Sesshomaru! –Con un tomo desafinado, también entra en pánico Kagura.

-Todo término –Lo observo con insulto el enemigo, mientras que el otro lo veía fulminantemente.

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO! –Una potente navaja, cortaba las ataduras de Inugami y del humano ¡Era Inuyasha, quien había llegado! Entonces, se desplomaron aquellos pedazos de carne en el suelo.

-¡Kohaku! –Kagome y Sango se aproximaban al ahora inconsciente niño, el resto del grupo había por fin llegado.

-Sesshomaru-Sama, eso se ve bastante doloroso –Comento su sirviente viendo el brazo de su amo.

-A Sesshomaru le dieron una paliza –Cuchicheando, cierto niño zorro.

-Es Normal al ya no tener el Meidou que ahora posee Inuyasha –Miroku contesto de igual manera, teniendo a Shippo en si hombro.

-Mejor deberían de callarse –Kagura pensó viéndolos con ojos fulminantes.

-¡Kohaku resiste! –La hermana de este, lo acomodaba en su regazo.

-¡El fragmento está bastante corrompido! –Observo el cuello de Kohaku, La sacerdotisa– Lo purificare –Acercando sus manos.

Y mientras iniciaba su labor, observaba al causante del daño ¿Qué era ese sujeto?, ¿Una extensión de Naraku? Pero había algo diferente en aquella figura…entonces, rápidamente la volteo a ver con penetrantes ojos y con lo cual, la chica se derrumbó al suelo sin fuerzas.

-¡Kagome! –La exterminadora asustada la llamaba.

-¡Maldito Bastardo! –Inuyasha furioso- ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Kagome?!

No contesto el aludido. Miroku al notar una energía siniestra en aquella criatura, estaba seguro que el enemigo no era una extensión de Naraku, ya que si lo fuera, hubiera sido destrozado a causa del punto de luz que había dejado Kikyo en el fragmento de Kohaku.

-Tomen a Kohaku y aléjense de aquí- Sesshomaru hablo con lo cual todos quedaron desconcertados –Estorban –Agrego.

-Sesshomaru –El hermano llamo y después, observo las tres perforaciones de su bazo derecho, para después poner una expresión de pena en su rostro- ¡Quédate atrás! No es lugar para un herido.

-¡¿A qué te refieres?! Todo esto es culpa tuya –Gritoneo Jaken- ¡Solo porque el Meidou Zangetsuha termino en tus manos, es la razón por la cual Sesshomaru-Sama esta…!

-¡Cállate! –Interrumpió el Hanyou, sabía muy bien que si su medio hermano tuviera un arma, no hubiera acabado tan mal herido.

Entonces una agresiva energía se sintió ¡Era del Inugami!

-¡Despreciable criatura! –Expreso con terrible rencor- Haces que dé lastima a aquellos como este hanyou –Sus ojos se enrojecieron a la vez que estiraba su brazo hacia enfrente, el cual fue curado sorprendentemente rápido.

-¡Solo con su voluntad se sano! –Pensó sorprendida Kagura- Aunque no es raro en él –Finalizo.

Sesshomaru rápidamente se abalanzo contra el enemigo.

-¿Quieres que me coma tu brazo de nuevo? –Burlón.

Entonces, en un parpadeo, El atacante paso a su forma canina gigantesca y sin piedad, decapito con sus fauces a su presa.

-¡Lo logro! Observen el verdadero poder de mi amo con su forma yukai –Vanaglorio el sirviente.

Pero, el cuerpo de aquel sujeto se disolvió en un potente veneno.

-¡Tomen a Kagome! –Pidió Inuyasha.

-¡La tenemos! –Respondió Sango, quien llevaba a Kagome montada en Kirara, y así elevándose a gran velocidad.

-¡Rayos! –Rápido, saco su pluma la oji-rubí y también subió al cielo.

-Dejamos a Jaken-Sama atrás –Observo Rin, quien junto a Miroku, Shippo y el inconsciente Kohaku, estaban montados sobre Ah-Un.

-Supongo que estará bien –Declaro el monje.

-¡¿Ah?! –Como pudo, retrocedió el enano.

Del cuerpo del antagónico, salían restos de carne retorciéndose, como si tuvieran vida propia, iban tras los fugitivos, pero Inuyasha corto aquellos restos impidiendo las maléficas intenciones. Realmente su estilo de pelea se parecía demasiado al de Naraku, aun sin cabeza podía moverse el temido ser…Sin embargo de cierta manera eran diferentes el uno del otro.

-Sango ¿Cómo está Kagome-Sama? –Cuestiono el monje.

-Aun no despierta –Contesto Sango- ¿Es a causa de él?

-Eso es lo que estaba pensando...En las palabras que dijo Hitomiko-Sama a Kagome.

No comprendía ni media palabra Kagura, lo que no sabía, era que mientras ellos vagaban por algún lugar, Naraku de nueva cuenta había atacado al grupo de Inuyasha con la intención de matar a Kagome con ayuda de una Sacerdotisa que murió y revivió misteriosamente, pero de la cual, afortunadamente –Y con mucho esfuerzo- lograron salvar junto con su alma. Pero antes de descansar en la eternidad, le dijo a la joven que algo sellaba parte de su poder espiritual. Además, también había mencionado algo la anciana Kaede después de aquel suceso, "Creo que el poder maligno de la perla de Shikon, le teme al poder de Kagome, y por tanto lo tiene sellado".

-Entonces, él es… -Como si le leyera la mente la exterminadora al monje.

-No importa cuánto me corten –El enemigo se reía en las fauces de su captor- Este es un cuerpo prestado.

-¡¿Un cuerpo prestado?! –Se cuestionó Sorprendido el menor de los hermanos- ¡Bastardo! ¿Así que no eres una extensión de Naraku? –Exigió.

-No me compares con ese Hanyou –Su sonrisa llena de maldad no se borraba.

-¡¿Qué?! –Resoplo, al instante que unos terribles tentáculos lo atacaban-¡Kongousouha! –De inmediato reacciono.

Pero entonces su dirección cambio hacia el ahora enorme cuerpo de Sesshomaru, capturándolo.

-Terminare con ustedes de una buena vez –Volvía a reír el sujeto.

-¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?! –Pregunto con tono agresivo Inuyasha.

La cabeza se iba zafando de la gran boca del Inugami.

-Ya que lo preguntas, escucha atentamente –Su mirar se volvía más siniestro- Soy Magatsuhi.

-¡¿Has dicho Magatsuhi?! –Repitió Inuyasha.

-Tengo la sensación de haber escuchado eso antes, pero… –Pensativo Miroku.

-Es la oscura voluntad de la Perla de Shikon –Prosiguió Sango.

-La Perla puede ser tanto buena como mala –Filosofaba el monje- Contraria al buen espíritu "Naohi" que reside en ella, Magatsuhi es un corrupto y malvado ser…En ese caso, entonces él es el malvado espíritu dentro de la esfera.

-¡No sé nada de ese tipo! –Rezongo Inuyasha- pero lo que sí, es que eres un montón de partes del cuerpo de Naraku ¡Así que no tendré piedad en matarte! –Finalizo.

-Adelante ¡Hazlo y acaba con este perro monstruoso también! –Aprisionando más a Sesshomaru, el enemigo.

Inuyasha solo miro con frustración.

-¡Pobre del amo Sesshomaru! –Expreso Jaken.

¿Pero porque no escapada? Era más que obvio que si seguía así, seria aplastado ¿Por qué no usaba sus garras? Si se trasformaba en su forma humana podría liberarse ¡¿Por qué no lo hacía?! Esas cuestiones se formulaba el sirviente.

-¡¿Qué?! –Salió repentinamente de su transe el sujeto.

El cuerpo de Magatsuhi envolvía más y más a Sesshomaru con voraz velocidad.

-¡Sesshomaru! –Grito con horror contenido Kagura.

-¡Sesshomaru-Sama! –La imito Rin.

-¡Fue aplastado! –Shippo denoto.

Pero en los últimos instantes, el aludido salió con su forma humana, aunque con algunos rasguños. En ese momento, volteo a ver de forma penetrante a su sirviente.

-¡Yo no estaba pensando en nada! –Este respondió, escudándose detrás de Inuyasha.

-¡Pero si estaba pensando algo Jaken-Sama! –Afirmó Rin.

-Deja de pensar estupideces o te terminara matando –Agrego Kagura con fastidio.

-¿Sus mentes están conectadas? –Deducía en joven monje quien veía a la niña humana con asombro.

-¡Aun lado Sesshomaru! –En el campo de batalla, Inuyasha- ¡Déjame el resto a…!

Pero Sesshomaru como Magatsuhi se atacaron antes que el hanyou pudiera acabar la oración. El enemigo, mientras parte de sus extraños tentáculos eran destruidos, la otra trataba de capturar nuevamente al yukai.

-¡No seas imbécil Sesshomaru! –Retaba el menor de los hermanos mientras se abalanzaba entre aquellos desagradables restos de carne para finalmente cortarlos- No sé si quieras mi ayuda Sesshomaru, pero justo ahora… -La navaja de su espada de volvía totalmente negra, estaba dispuesto a atacar.

-¡La Tessaiga Negra! –Miroku observo.

-¡¿Va a usar el Meidou Zangetsuha?! –Menciono Sango.

Pero en entonces, aquellos trozos de Naraku, se dispersaron por todas partes, Magatsuhi suponía las intenciones del hanyou, en definitiva no le dejaría las cosas fáciles a él y a su hermano.

-Viene para acá –Observo Sango aquellos trozos de carne- ¡Hiraikotsu! –Lanzo su hueso gigante hacia aquel ataque.

Parecía que estaba causando un daño real, pero, no importaba cuanto más se desquebrajara aquella masa, aún seguía con su extraño movimiento flotante.

-Esto depende de mí Kazana –Miroku casi por quitarse el rosario de su mano.

Entonces Kohaku se levantó, no por haber recuperado la conciencia, más bien parecía poseído, ya que no dejo hacer su cometido al monje…El Jyaki del fragmento seguramente. En ese preciso momento, los terribles tentáculos estaban a punto de tocar el cuello del muchacho, pero, Sesshomaru se interpuso con sus agudas garras, las cuales neutralizaron el golpe.

-¿No ibas a usar tu espada? –Magatsuhi pregunto irónico cuestiono a Inuyasha- No puedes usarlo ¿Verdad? Aunque apuntes a mi cuerpo destruido...Tus compañeros serán arrastrados con tu técnica y morirán.

Poco a poco, aquel desordenado cuerpo los iba envolviendo a todos.

-Síganme –Monótono, llamo Sesshomaru.

Al principio, con sorpresa todos reaccionaron, aun así lo siguieron, provocando que aquella carne se juntara, pero dejándolos fuera de peligro a todos.

-¡¿Sesshomaru-Sama, que está haciendo?! –No comprendía Jaken.

-¡¿Qué no lo ves?! –Desde lo alto, lo reprendió la oji-rubí.

-¡Está tratando de volver el cuerpo en uno! –Finalizo el Hanyou, aproximándose velozmente hacia su presa.

-¿Puedes atacarme sin dañar a tus amigos? –Escéptico, el rival-No podrás evitarlo por mucho tiempo.

-Desde aquí, de ustedes depende protegerse –Llegando hasta el suelo con el grupo y con la misma frialdad de hace un momento, hablo nuevamente el Inugami dándoles la espalda.

Y así voló hacia donde su rival, dejando desprotegidos a sus forzados acompañantes.

-¡Sesshomaru! –Llamo el hermano.

-¡¿Qué carajos haces?! –En sus adentros y con los ojos como platos, llena de perturbación preguntaba Kagura.

-Lo matare con mis propias manos –En sus pensamientos y con una mirada llena de coraje, decidió Sesshomaru- ¡Esto será por mi orgullo! –Aumento su velocidad.

Era rodeado de forma peligrosa por el antagónico, quien se aproximaba de forma temeraria hacia el peliblanco a la vez que era insultado por su medio hermano, al actuar tan audazmente.

-¡Te devorare! –La bestia aseguraba.

-¡Puedo olerlo! –Olfateaba- La parte primordial de Magatsuhi –Notando detrás de su oponente una fuerza fantasmal- Aquella esencia que manipula los restos del principal responsable…aquella esencia que es ligeramente diferente a la de Naraku –Y sin dudar, blandió Tenseiga.

-¡¿Tomo a Tenseiga?! –Muy sorprendido Miroku

-¡¿Pe…pero Sesshomaru-Sama?! –Desconcertado el sirviente del aludido- Esa es una espada que no corta.

-¡No, ahí hay algo…! Aseguro Inuyasha.

-¡Puede cortar algo! -Kagura apoyaba al joven, viendo a lo alto.

Y así, rebano en el cielo. Aparentemente, parecía que solo había cordado aire, pero en seguida una misteriosa bruma se formó donde se había hecho el corte.

-¡! –Todos se impactaron con la extraña pero efectiva solución.

-¡Te maldigo! –Un gran rostro de aspecto fantasmal, se terminó de formar en el cielo y uno de sus ojos lucia herido.

-¡Ese es…! –El yukai verde comento sorprendido.

-¡¿Esa es la parte esencial del cuerpo de Magatsuhi?! –De la misma manera, hablo Sango.

-¡Eso es! –Llamo Miroku- Él es los espíritus malvados de los monstruos atrapados en la perla de Shikon.

-¡No es un ser de este mundo! –Finalizo Kagura.

-¡Maldito! –Repitió el espíritu.

Tan rápido como pudo, Sesshomaru volvió a contra atacar, pero trozos de carne se interpusieron entre él y su presa, y ya que se trataba de Tenseiga con que atacaba, no les hizo nada de daño a esas partes. "Carajo" una tercera farfullo.

-¿Qué tiene esa espada? Puede cortar espíritus pero no seres de este mundo –Con una sonrisa descarada, el enemigo notaba- No le puedes hacer nada al cuerpo de Naraku.

Y en un momento de descuido, "SHAAA…" Sesshomaru fue atravesado por dos enormes puntas por la parte baja del pecho…La escena de verdad era impactante.

-¡Sesshomaru-Sama! –Tanto Rin como Jaken no podían creer lo que veían. Kagura se quedó simplemente sin palabras y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Te lo diré una vez más –Reía cruelmente Magatsuhi- ¡ERES DEBIL! –Y en un parpadeo envolvió por completo al platinado, dejándolo totalmente aprisionado por los restos de monstruos.

-¡Sesshomaru-Sama! –Volvía a llamar el par de acompañantes.

Kagura cayó de rodillas, boquiabierta y con un temible temor, sus labios temblaban al igual que sus manos ¡No! Todo su cuerpo lo hacía, pero no podía moverse de donde estaba "¡Sal de ahí!" Su mente gritaba hacia Sesshomaru, pero su voz estaba bloqueada, se sentía tan inútil por su reacción nula.

-¡Kirara! –Inuyasha rápidamente se subió en el lomo del gran gato- ¡Hijo de puta, como te atreves! –Furioso.

Se elevó por los cielos hasta llegar al rostro flotante y en un veloz corte, separo la quijada del resto del cráneo de Magatsuhi. Paso seguido, se lanzó contra el Gran capullo que encerraba a su hermano.

-¡Carajo!, ¡CARAJO! –Azotaba una y otra vez su espada- ¡Sesshomaru, desgraciado! No te voy a dejar morir así –Lleno de coraje, se desgarraba la garganta.

-¡Sal, Maldita sea! –Hiperventilándose la Oji-rubí, en su bloqueada mente. De nueva cuenta sentía ese odioso bochorno en sus ojos ¡No, no lloraría!

-¡Sesshomaru-Sama! –Lloraba la pequeña humana.

-¡No llores Rin! –También el pequeño yukai lo hacía- Sesshomaru-Sama sabía que podía morir y aun así lucho…No deshonres su muerte con lágrimas –Termino tapándose la cara con la manga, lloriqueando.

-¡Cállate estúpido Jaken! –Apenas como un susurro se quejaba Kagura apretando fuertemente los dientes- Sesshomaru no, no puede ¡No debe terminar así! –El llanto era contenido con fuerza sobrehumana.

¿Prefería morir a recibir ayuda de alguien como Inuyasha?, ¿Con alguien que se había quedado con el Meidou Zangetsuha? "Imbécil" Pensó aquello el hanyou mientras seguía tratando de cortar, pero entonces, otros trozos de aquella cosa lo rodeaban y su enemigo volvía a unir las partes de su rostro.

-¡Oh No! Inuyasha también será atrapado –Shippo diviso.

Pero el más joven de los hermanos no dejaría que lo atrapasen tan fácil, al menos eso se veía por como atacaba.

-¿Por qué no simplemente haces volar esa masa con esa espada, de la cual te sientes tan orgulloso? –Sugirió el Magatsuhi- No te preocupes por el tipo que está ahí adentro –Seguía con sus argumentos- Incluso si se hace pedazos, Sesshomaru renacerá…En el cuerpo de Naraku –Termino con una mirada de oscura satisfacción.

-¡No! –Jaken se oponía y los demás solo callaban ante las palabras del enemigo.

-¡NO! –Un fuerte alarido resonó ¡Era Kagura! Quien se levantó abruptamente y por fin, soltó las lágrimas que aprisionaban sus ojos.

Por fin soltó las palabras, pero de una manera que ni ella entendía. La idea que Sesshomaru –La persona que ella suponía acabaría con su creador-, Terminara siendo parte de quien más aborrecía en el mundo, era inaceptable ¡No debían de ser las cosas así!

-¡Pedazo de escoria! –Llamo Inuyasha, pero seguido de aquello, por fin fue atrapado por el malévolo espíritu.

-¡Inuyasha! –La exterminadora y el monje Gritaron.

-¡Estoy harta de tanta mierda! –Con rudeza limpio su rostro la hechicera del viento.

Entonces, se dispuso a atacar corriendo y preparando sus cuchillas de viento, cuando…Un extraño resplandor brillaba desde adentro de aquel capullo, hasta que, en una estruendosa explosión se abría. Fue tan impactante lo visto, que la mujer castaña detuvo su ataque y el resto de los espectadores quedaban asombrados en extremo. Entre relámpagos verde vivo, se desquebrajaba la prisión del Inugami, quien se divisaba desde la profundidad del lugar entre la fosforescencia.

-¡Sesshomaru! –Una sonrisa se esbozó en los labios de la oji-rubí, llena de alivio.

-Sesshomaru-Sama –El resto del equipo paraba su llanto.

Se iba disipando poco a poco la luz de entre los escombros de carne, El platinado recién liberado relucía con heridas y raspones que en esa batalla obtuvo, pero un fulgor permanecía, surgía desde su hombro derecho entre relámpagos cegadores, "¿Qué es esa luz?" se preguntaba el menor de los hermanos, y de la misma manera Magatsuhi pensaba viendo con sorpresa "¡¿Lo ha hecho él?!".

-¡Esta sensación! –Observaba el resplandor de su brazo Sesshomaru.

Una nube que parecía de esmog, se acercaba desde la lejanía, la extraña figura parecía familiar a la mayoría.

-Ese es… -Sango fue la primera en hablar.

-¡Totosai! –Termino Inuyasha la oración, reconociendo al viejo herrero en la lejanía.

El anciano estaba ahí, eso tenía que tener algún significado, eso pensaba Kagura, aquel sujeto solo aparecía por algo importante pero ¿Qué podría ser?

Por la distracción de la llegada de Totosai, el enemigo aprovecho para atacar al Inugami una vez más.

-¡Cuidado Sesshomaru-Sama! –Su sirviente le advirtió.

-Si Totosai está aquí, solo significa… -Reacciono Sesshomaru pensando-¡Esto debe ser…! –Agito el brazo haciendo que aquella misteriosa luz, contraatacara de forma tremenda los trozos de carne que estaban por impactarlo.

-¡Puedo ver algo de entre la luz! –Hablo Rin.

-¡¿Qué?! –Jaken trataba de ver, al igual que el resto de los sorprendidos espectadores.

-¡No puede ser! –Engrandeció enormemente sus rubís Kagura.

¡El brazo de Sesshomaru…Había vuelto! El gran misterio de la luz que se había disipado era mostrado, además de ¡Una nueva espada! Todos quedaron atónitos ante el gran suceso.

-¡Su brazo! –Dijeron Miroku y Sango.

-¡El brazo que fue cortado por Inuyasha ha vuelto! –Vocifero Jaken.

-¡Esa espada! –No podía esconder el impacto la semi-demonio.

-Sesshomaru –Por fin abrió la boca Totosai- Por fin ha aparecido esa espada, no es un recuerdo de tu padre. Esta arma que ha estado dormida todo este tiempo dentro de ti, es propia de ti… ¡Bakusaiga! –Finalizaba con el nombre del objeto.

-¿Bakusaiga? –Para si se repetía el platinado mayor.

De pronto, el resto del cuerpo de Magatsuhi se desasía cual tierra mojada, logrando liberar a Inuyasha de sus ataduras de carne –Aun mirando con asombro.

-¡Sigue siendo inútil aunque me sigas cortando en pedazos! –El enemigo fanfarroneaba, cuando de pronto, aparecían más monstruos –Seguro enviados por Naraku- y se intentaban integrar al cuerpo desecho.

-¡Tratan de fusionarse! –El monje dedujo.

Pero al instante, también las malévolas criaturas eran destrozadas como si fueran menos que nada ¡No podía unir las partes! Lo notaba el antagónico, no solo no podía regenerarse, incluso se iba desmoronando al unir las partes dañadas con las sanas.

-¡El efecto del ataque aun continua! Hasta mucho después –La exterminadora notaba.

-Es más, es como una enfermedad que infecta a las demás partes sanas –Agrego Miroku.

Sin duda, Si Naraku se atrevía a absorber alguno de los yukais que fueran atacados con semejante arma, el también recibiría el atroz daño.

-¡Huh! Parece que has mostrado un buen desempeño Sesshomaru –El enemigo como burla admitía el poder de su contrario- Pero, este cuerpo es prestado y no siento ningún dolor, además que… -No pudo terminar, el aludido destrozo la cabeza del sujeto con su espada.

-¡Lo logro! –Feliz Jaken- ¡Toma eso Cabeza parlante! Eso te mereces por meterte con mi amo.

Pero algo olfateo el hermano menor ¿Dónde había quedado la parte primordial de Magatsuhi? Desapareció de la nada el aroma del individuo.

-Así que escapo –Declaro Sesshomaru.

-¡¿Esta bien Sesshomaru-Sama?! –Pregunto la pequeña humana, acercándose.

-¡Siempre tuve fe en su victoria! –Mintió el pequeño verde, caminando junto a la Rin

-Aja –Con mirada despectiva y tono irónico, llego con ellos Kagura.

Sabrá dios que le respondía Jaken al oír aquello de la mujer, ya que ella solo estaba concentrada en agradecer a algún ser divino por la victoria del ambarino, incluso hasta dio un suspiro con el acto. Sesshomaru vio aquello, es más, incluso antes de salir de su prisión, oyó aquel desgarrador grito que había dado Kagura además de oler cierto aroma húmedo y salado ¿Había llorado? Sí, su determinación había hecho la mayor parte para que saliera de su reclusión, pero aquel alarido ¿También le había afectado para aquella Azaña? Solo recordó que en algún momento pensó "No seas tonta, algo tan patético no me matara". Observo fija pero discretamente a la culpable de su divagación.

-Sesshomaru, de verdad que recibiste una paliza –Lo saco de su trance el herrero- Déjame darle una mirada a tu espada.

-Mi espada...Bakusaiga –Recordando mentalmente el nombre de su nueva y poderosa arma, mostrándosela al viejo.

-Ya te lo había dicho, esa espada siempre estuvo dentro de ti –Proseguía- pero para obtenerla, debías olvidarte de la obsesión hacia Tessaiga y con ello, tenías que ponerte en pie tu solo como todo un verdadero Daiyukai.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! –Se quejó Jaken- Sesshomaru-Sama siempre ha luchado espléndidamente.

-¡Cállate! –Le respondió Totosai- Sesshomaru, cuando intentaste robar a Tessaiga perdiste tu brazo izquierdo –A la vez, el yukai veía su nueva extremidad- Pero ahora tienes uno nuevo, junto con una espada que es verdaderamente tuya, lo cual indica que…Esta es la prueba de que has sobrepasado a tu padre y que te has liberado de Tessaiga.

Inuyasha veía a su hermano con asombro y aunque no lo admitiera, hasta con admiración. Kagura sonrió descaradamente con una extraña mezcla de malicia y alivio. No muy lejos, una Taciturna Kagome empezaba a despertarse, con lo cual, todos sus amigos la rodearon.

-Kagome –La llamo el Hanyou.

* * *

**Prev capitulo 11: Liberación, Admiración y ****Protección.****  
**

**Hola!**

**De nueva cuenta PINK corona el capítulo con la canción del mismo nombre que el capítulo. Realmente ese álbum me inspira bastante en esta pareja OwO(y eso que no he leído todas las letras en español XD)**

**Por fin estamos llegando a lo bueno después de mucho tiempo, ya vienen cosas que me emociona saber que por fin escribiré (de hecho, ya tengo un fragmento del próximo capítulo desde hace bastante).**

**No saben cuánto memorice el momento en que Kagura grita "¡NO!" cuando el malvado Magatsuhi dice que renacerá Sesshomaru en el cuerpo de Naraku Q.Q, puedo decir que hasta esa fue la reacción que tuve cuando leí esa parte en el Manga (Dramática ¬_¬). Incluso antes de siquiera pensar bien la historia, esta escena la tenía muy bien pensada (se los he dicho mil veces, soy una enferma u.u).**

**Me tengo que dividir en mil si de verdad quiero sacar todo lo que debo hacer TnT, en verdad en un momento crucial decidió volver la inspiración a mí DX...no saben cuantas cosas medio locas pero interesantes se me han venido a la mente para algunas historias…pero una cosa a la vez, no debo presionarme, porque luego saldré con cada cosa que ¡Jesús bendito! (mejor ya me dejo de tonterías XP).**

**No saben cuánto, pero cuanto me alegran sus Reviews OwO…Saludos a…:**

**-Antonia: Yo subo a esas horas de la madrugada :P , puesto que también subo imagen en DeviantArt y FaceBook para que este todo medio sincronizado jojoojojo (y de cierto modo, siempre he sentido que de algúna manerao son iguales estos dos personajes O3O).**

**-Maritza: Ya sé que van más lento las cosas entre Sessh y Kagu que en otras historias que he escrito D:, pero como lo dije desde que lo inicie, tratare de que queden lo más parecidos los personajes.**

**-Shuki Kano: ¡Lo bueno!, ¡Ya viene! OoO9 Perdón, muchas gracia por tu apoyo n_n.**

**-Tenkentenkenxreji4ever: Gracias a ti por leer, de verdad me alegra bastantea que aun sea de tu agrado esta historia OvO**

**-Merlyn Morrigan: Muchas, muchas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad que si me ha hecho batallar un poco Sessho TTT-TT, pero también es lo más divertido de este fic jejeje X3, No te preocupes y como se lo he dicho a algunas personas, no lo dejare, ni loca. o_Ó**

**También mando Saludos a los que dan Follow y favs, también lo agradezco nwn (Aunque no les envié un agradecimiento por inbox ¬_¬).**

**Ya saben que pueden pasar al link Fan-Fic-Art o3n (así es, hay dibujo XD).**

**Por lo pronto es todo, moveré cielo, mar y tierra para dentro de quince días volver D:**

**Ciao OwO/**


	11. Shield

**~The Chance~**

**Capítulo XI: **_"Shield"_

"_Solo una vez trate de envolver tu pequeño cerebro_

_Alrededor de mis sentimientos,_

_Solo una vez, intenta no ser tan malo"_

* * *

Después de que el anciano Totosai le hiciera una funda a la Bakusaiga de Sesshomaru, este último se fue en busca de su presa, sin embargo solo, así que dejo a Jaken y a Rin en la aldea de la anciana Kaede –Por supuesto que antes de que partiera, tuvo que soportar las quejas de la niña y los lloriqueos del Sirviente- Pero ¿Dónde había quedado aquella mujer? Simplemente había desaparecido antes de que el herrero acabara aquella vaina…que más daba, ella no le debía ninguna explicación, podía hacer lo que quisiera, eso es lo que se hacía pensar el yukai.

* * *

Se encontraba flotando por encima del espeso bosque esa despejada mañana, cuando, sintió cierta presencia que lo seguía, volteo la mirada hacia donde esta se sentía. Era lo mismo con esa mujer, siempre aparecía de la nada y sin que la llamarán. Bajo al bosque a la vez que ella en la lejanía también lo hacía, y así en suelo firme los dos…

-Dije que se quedaran –Osco contesto Sesshomaru, al sentir a Kagura más cerca de él.

-A mí no me dijiste nada –De entre la rebosante vegetación, salía ella con algunas cosas entre las manos- Si es que dijiste eso, yo no estaba presente –Sonrió con malicia quedando más próxima al hombre.

-Que cautelosa –Contesto con monotonía mientras se sentaba en la base de un gran árbol –Has lo que tengas que hacer, que no tengo tu tiempo.

-¡Oh pero que grosero! –Fingiendo ser ofendida- Huh…aun así dejara que lo cure –Pensó, parando su paso ate él, para finalmente ponerse en cunclillas.

Ya hacia bastante que había ocurrido una situación parecida, ella tratando las heridas de él, pero esta vez parecía algo diferente, el ambarino parecía más accesible y la oji-rubí no estaba tan nerviosa como aquel entonces ¿En qué momento habían cambiado así las cosas? Ya estaban más que acostumbrados a las presencias de cada uno.

-No había mucho que hacer en tu brazo derecho, prácticamente tú te lo curaste solo en batalla –Terminaba de vendar este al decirlo- Este… -El corazón se le desboco ligeramente- Quítate lo de arriba –Desviando lo más que pudo la mirada -¿Por qué carajos me sigue afectando este tipo de tonterías?... ¡¿No lo pudieron herir en otra parte menos complicada?! –Sentía un ligero bochorno en sus mejillas- ¡Rayos!, ¿Por qué me comporto como una estúpida chiquilla? –Se reprochaba.

Pero sin hacerle mucho caso a sus reacciones, Sesshomaru obedeció la petición de la semi-demonio, la cual al ver el herido torso de él, dejo de lado su tonta pena y comenzó a curarlo. Al parecer el ataque había sido bastante fuerte ¿Cómo era posible que después de semejante daño él siguiera como si nada? "Es Sesshomaru" se respondió mentalmente. Pero de todas maneras, no era nada agradable ver como lo habían dejado, antes de que saliera Sesshomaru por sus propios medios de casi morir en aquella prisión de carne, hubo un momento en que en verdad pensaba que nunca más volvería a ver con vida al platinado.

"_Sesshomaru Renacerá…en el cuerpo de Naraku."_

Recordó con escalofríos esas palabras, en aquel momento no pudo evitar soltar las lágrimas, que al oír aquello salieron por la desesperación y la impotencia…El que renaciera la persona más importante para ella, en la persona que más odiaba, era algo genuinamente inaceptable y aborrecible, en verdad agradecía que no se cumplieran las palabras de Magatsuhi ¿Qué hubiera hecho si se hubieran vuelto realidad? "¡Olvídalo! A final de cuentas no ocurrió" entre contradictorio alivio y angustia se respondía, de verdad era algo que no soportaría de haber ocurrido…Seria demasiado para ella.

* * *

Escucho un chisto con desazón por parte de la mujer, y por una extraña curiosidad, giro su mirada hacia el rostro de esta. Noto que no se había percatado de su acción, así que siguió con la vista puesta en ella…La vio fuera de sí, era raro verla con una expresión de preocupación mostrada tan transparentemente ¡No le gustaba! No era por que pensara que le tenía lastima Kagura, sabía que en realidad las cosas no era así, sabía que lo que acogía en su interior de ella era… ¿Preocupación? Tal vez. Sintió como en la última batalla, ella entraba en una crisis, la cual no pudo evadir, incluso, de alguna manera le incomodo aquello. Él ya tenía en claro las intenciones de la semi-demonio –Las cuales se las había hecho saber de una manera bastante inusual, aquella ves que por poco la alejaba de él junto con Rin- Pero ¿Él correspondía a aquello?, ¿Por qué debía de importarle tanto aquello? Es más ¿Por qué se lo estaba preguntando? Siempre, siempre tenía que meterse en lo que no debía Kagura, incluso ya hasta en sus pensamientos era impertinente…Odiaba aquellos conflictos internos que provocaba la hechicera ¡Era inaceptable!

Por fin acababa de atender aquellas heridas Kagura…

-Bien como te dije la otra vez, para mañana no tendrás ni una marca, aunque tal vez tarde un poco más en sanar –vendaba las curaciones- Esto sí que no fue cosa de nada -Trataba de ser irónica como siempre, aunque con algo de dificultad.

-¿Por qué llorabas? –Pregunto con tono de total desinterés.

-¿?- Con sorpresa amplio los ojos Kagura, no se esperaba aquella cuestión- Nunca pensé que preguntaras algo así –Riendo ligeramente de nervios, pero disfrazándolo con burla- ¿Te sientes bien? Este tipo de cosas no son propias de ti-

- Al igual que el que lloraras –Hablo tan estoico como siempre.

-¿Por qué? –Ahora el tono de ella se volvía sombrío y quejumbroso- Tan frió, tan indiferente, tan desinteresado siempre ¿Por qué no puedes ser así ahora? –Poco a poco se iba entrecortando más y más su voz- Es mucho más difícil de ese modo –Cerro los ojos apretándolos con fuerza.

Por un momento pensó que tenía bajo control sus emociones la oji-rubí, pero aquella pregunta la turbo de una manera que nunca pensó que lo haría, no esperaba que siquiera le dirigiera alguna palabra …Imágenes, demasiadas imágenes de la pasada batalla le pasaban por la cabeza...El pecho de Sesshomaru siendo atravesado tan fatídicamente por el enemigo, aquella expresión de dolor que nunca pensó ver en aquel frió rostro, la prisión de carne en que estaba siendo cautivo…En algún momento pensó relamente que nunca jamás lo volvería a ver.

Dejo las cosas con las que fungía como enfermera, y al terminar de hacerlo, sintió como su cuerpo de estremecía por lo que estaba pasando por su mente, el recordar todo aquello…Sus manos temblaban, su pecho palpitaba y dolía de una forma que no podía explicarse ¡Lo supo en ese momento! Si Sesshomaru hubiera muerto en aquella lucha, seguro que en ella hubiera muerto la cordura ¡No! En realidad ya lo había hecho…Con un incontrolable impuso, los brazos de Kagura se estiraron llevando el resto de su cuerpo hacia Sesshomaru ¡Abrazándolo! No le importaba que en ese preciso instante este acabara con su existencia al tomarse semejante impertinencia, pero no pudo controlar lo que su ser deseaba con tal incontrolable impulso.

* * *

Su cuestionamiento hasta para él había sido algo sorpresivo, pero jamás se imaginó que la castaña reaccionara de tal manera, ya que antes de su pregunta, esta parecía tranquila –Aunque no fuera una actitud muy común en ella- pero al preguntar aquello, fue como si se rompiera la máscara llena de arrogancia que se estaba cargando…Dejándola completamente descubierta ¿Pero por qué estaba mostrando tal vulnerabilidad como en la pelea anterior?

-¡Tenía miedo! –De sus labios carmín, contestaba la chica con un indescifrable tono- Miedo por ti ¡De que murieras! –Y con lo dicho, apretaba con mayor fuerza el pecho del hombre a la vez que agachaba su mirar.

Miedo, eso era lo que escondía ella, incluso por ser un yukai, podía sentir que en el interior de Kagura había angustia, o más bien, que esta había resurgido, pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo reaccionar? Sesshomaru solo estaba inerte como una piedra, si bien escondía su sorpresa al exterior, en su interior no tenía la más mínima idea de que hacer…De nuevo la confusión lo atacaba y con mayor empeño, "Detestable" sentir para él ¿Cómo es que lograba eso la castaña? Tambalear su inquebrantable calma era casi imposible, y él lo sabía mejor que nadie ¿Qué le sucedía?, ¿Qué era lo que sentía? Tantas batallas habían transcurrido en toda su vida, y en los últimos tiempos, unas más próximas que otras, tanto que no había tiempo de pensar en otro tipo de cosas que no fueran en pelear o volverse más fuerte…No había tiempo para detenerse por sentimentalismos, nunca fue una prioridad primordial, acaso ¿Ahora sí?

Un largo Silencio inundaba el bosque…

-No quiero volver a ver algo como eso –Su cuerpo tembloroso confirmaba aquellas palabras.

-Kagura… -Se podría decir que solo movió los labios al pronunciar el nombre, ya que lo hizo muy por debajo de un tono susurrante.

-¡No digas nada! –Pidió al sentir que se movía Sesshomaru- Solo déjame estar así –Se fue aferrando al abrazo lo más que pudo a la vez que su rostro se hundía en el pecho él- Si lo haces, ¡No sé de qué seré capaz de hacer después! –Con un hilo de angustia exclamo.

Concedió a la petición el Aludido, no dijo nada más, ni siquiera se movió.

El tiempo de detuvo a tal grado que en un momento, ya no se sabía cuánto había trascurrido ¿Segundos, minutos, horas? Eso ya no importaba, ya estaban en aquella peculiar situación, su peculiar situación ¿Qué era lo que los mantenía estar así? ¿Se volverá a crear algo como aquello alguna otra vez? Era una gran tontería el cuestionarse aquello.

* * *

Humilde y vulnerable, no pensó llegar a ver algo como aquello en tan impetuosa mujer, ya había sofocado ese tipo de actitudes ella, pero ahora mostraba ese lado tan profundo de su interior ¿Qué era aquel interés tan inusual que surgía ante las acciones de la oji-rubí? Ya tenía más que claro sobre el raro afecto de ella hacia él -Así lo había definido desde hace tiempo-, pero ¿Por qué estaba dejando que hiciera lo que estaba haciendo? Parecía una inverosímil ilusión que estaba hasta cierto punto aceptando ¿Tal vez…?

Aunque no la abrazara, aunque no correspondiera físicamente al acercamiento, lo podía percibir, le estaba concediendo estar así, no porque no tuviera otra opción el oji-dorado, sino porque él lo quería ¿Realmente la estaba aceptando? No estaba segura de ello, pero lo tenía para ella en ese instante –Aunque fuera hasta cierto punto tramposo el método- Nadie le podría quitar eso, nunca.

* * *

Con la vista gacha, Kagura por fin había soltado a Sesshomaru…

-Suficiente –Declaro esta- Sino te suelto ahora, nunca lo hare- Así, se levantó y rápidamente se puso de espaldas.

Pensó que él tendría que cortar aquel abrazo, que la castaña lo hiciera fue una verdadera sorpresa que lo había dejado desconcertado. Después de aquello, se levantó con expectación tras lo que pudiera hacer la hechicera, lo cual nunca llego.

-¿No que tenías prisa? –Irónica hablo, aun dando la espalda- Ve y acaba de una vez con ese sujeto tan petulante- Por fin voltea, con su arrogante sonrisa de siempre.

Ahora el yukai era el que estaba dando la espalda, sin embargo alcanzo a ver en una fracción de segundo el rostro de la chica y la normalidad que volvía a ella, con esto, sintió un misterioso alivio en él.

-No tienes que decirlo –También la arrogancia de Sesshomaru volvía.

Sonó una risotada socarrona de Kagura, y sin más que decir, el hombre se fue del lugar tan enigmático y magnánimo como siempre –Y hasta un poco más- El hecho de que tuviera una arma y un brazo nuevo lo dejaban demostrado, había superado a su padre y a el mismo… "Nadie lo detendrá", renovada, se lo recalcaba la oji-rubí a sí misma. Aquella locura había resultado la mejor cura para el terrible animo que se había cargado, incluso se empezó a sentir tan absurda por su tonta preocupación. Sesshomaru era demasiado determinado –O necio- Para morir de aquella manera tan nefasta…De nueva cuenta sonrió, pero esta vez solo para ella…Después de todo, esa determinación fue lo que le había interesado de él desde un principio.

Flotando, desapareció en su horizonte el Daiyukai.

* * *

"¡Que fastidio!", habían pasado un día y esa mañana desde que Sesshomaru había partido, era aburrido y extraño estar ahí entre el grupo de Inuyasha, sin mencionar que estaban demasiado cerca de una aldea humana, pero ¿En dónde más podía estar Kohaku? Desde el ataque de Magatsuhi hasta ese entonces, él permanecía inconsciente…Seria mejor que estuviera con su hermana ¿No? Además que era mejor permanecer todos juntos, no se sabía nunca lo que planeaba Naraku. Sin embargo, a Kagome se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de ir de donde era ella, además que Inuyasha la había seguido después de un rato "¡Qué descuidados!"

Recordó una breve platica que habían tenido la noche anterior aquel grupo con una Sacerdotisa anciana llamada Kaede, la hermana de Kikyo –De verdad que era vieja- Hablaban sobre el recién aparecido espíritu de la perla y sobre que la luz de Kikyo depositado en el fragmento del joven exterminador, había sido completamente inútil ante él, lo cual significaba que esa luz solo lograría destruir a Naraku y no al espíritu de la perla. También visualizo el momento en que sorpresivamente, la sacerdotisa Joven no pudo purificar ni un poco el fragmento de Kohaku, lo cual dejo como conclusión que cuando cayó desfallecida al momento que la vio Magatsuhi, este había sellado sus poderes ¿Con que fin…Realmente era tan fuerte Kagome? Después de todo por algo se molestarían en sellar sus poderes, no podía ser solo por una pequeñez, Naraku y Magatsuhi temían de la fuerza de la chica humana "Interesante".

* * *

Estaba en las afueras de la cabaña, pero no se fue demasiado lejos para prevenir cualquier cosa. Estaba recargada en una cerca de madera observando por ahí al monje Miroku quien estaba con unos niños…Percibía una aroma familiar "El veneno de Naraku", en alguno de los anteriores ataques de este e incluso después de estos, notaba el desagradable hedor. Volvía a olfatear con mayor detenimiento, la fragancia venia del que tenía a unos pasos "Así que esa maldición está en su límite, monje", concluyo bufando con desgano.

-Monje ¿Está escribiendo? –Más niños llegaban con el joven de cola de caballo, quien estaba escribiendo con una ramita en el suelo polvoroso.

-¿Qué dice? –Una niña pregunto.

-Hija –Respondió en hombre mientras seguía con otra palabra.

"Princesa", "Hermana mayor", "Hermana Menor", "Novia", las respuestas salían de Miroku conforme los niños preguntaban acerca de lo que escribía… "Parece que todas son chicas" un niño comento.

-Y… ¿Cuándo volverán esos muchachos? –Por fin se dignó a hablar Kagura- no es momento de perder el tiempo en tonterías –Comento con fastidio.

-No tardaran, debería de preocuparse menos Kagura-San –Aun poniendo atención a los chicos respondió.

-"San", vaya de haberme dicho que tendría un trato cordial con el enemigo en un futuro, no me la hubiera creído –Irónica.

-De todas maneras las cosas cambiaron ¿No? –Por fin la ve con una sonrisa, con lo cual no supo cómo reaccionar la hechicera.

Desvió la mirada, aun se le dificultaba reaccionar ante esas expresiones llenas de amabilidad, aunque todo hubiera cambiado tanto.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! –Un niño hablo a la vez que veía una sombra en la tierra.

-¿Esta oscureciendo? –Otro seguía con las dudas.

Viendo hacia el cielo todos, observaron con sorpresa una espesa nube, pero era conformada por cientos y cientos de monstruos ¡Seguro de Naraku!, ¿O de Magatsuhi?

-¡Monje! –Kagura exclamo sacando su abanico.

-¡Váyanse a sus casas! –Ordeno a los niños Miroku, los cuales obedecieron corriendo del lugar.

* * *

-Está cerca, el olor de Magatsuhi –En algún lugar, volaba Sesshomaru con vestiduras nuevas.

Entonces un extraño remolino se presentó ante él. Repentinamente, apareció cierto moreno.

-Byakuya de las ilusiones –Vio al sujeto, el albino.

-A pesar de ser muy débil, siguió el rastro de Magatsuhi desde muy lejos, no esperaba menos de usted Sesshomaru-Sama –Hablo el ilusionista- ¡Oh! Su brazo izquierdo –Sorprendido observo la nueva extremidad de este- Estoy seguro que no lo tenía antes ¿Le creció de nuevo?

-No tengo interés en ti, así que lárgate –Tan mezquino como siempre respondió.

-Mmmm…Sin nada de cortesías como siempre…

Y en el cielo, el rostro del espíritu maligno de la perla apareció.

-Solo está interesado en este sujeto ¿No es así?

Fulmino con la mirada, Sesshomaru y sin esperar, saco a Tenseiga y corto aquel gran rostro fantasmal, pero… ¡No lo hirió! "¡¿Qué significa esto?!"

"Corta cuanto quieras, que eso es una ilusión que he creado. El verdadero Magatsuhi esta…".

"Kagura, lo siento"

* * *

-¡KAZANA! –Miroku libero su vórtice succionando varios yukais.

-¡No seas idiota! –Lo riño la oji-rubí- ¡Ya me he dado cuenta de todo! –Sabía que esa maldición pronto cobraría con su vida, si seguía con esos actos temerarios- ¡Fuujin no Mai! –Ataco.

-¡Monje! –Salió Sango de la cabaña en donde estaban los niños humanos y Jaken, para posterior mente atacar con su Hiraikotsu- Déjenos el resto a nosotras.

Miroku cerró la Kazana, y después de varios ataques, los tres acabaron con los mononokes.

-¡No se ha quitado la sombra del suelo! –Observo el hombre- ¡Oh No! –Corrió en dirección de la cabaña, mientras la sombra iba hasta ahí con tremenda velocidad.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! –Cuestiono la exterminadora a la vez que lo seguía.

-Los yukais son una distracción ¡El verdadero enemigo está…! –sin parar su veloz paso.

-¡Yo detendré a estos! –Kagura se quedó, recibiendo a más monstruos que llegaban- ¡Rayos! –Chisto con descontento mientras atacaba.

Así los dos humanos fueron, llegaron a la cabaña, y de pronto se sintió un aura maligna.

-¡¿Magatsuhi entro al cuerpo de Kohaku?! –Deducía Kagura mientras seguía atacando y tratando de poner atención hacia la dirección donde estaba el resto- ¡El fragmento! ¡Quieren completar la perla de Shikon!

-¿Acaso no le lo imaginabas? –Con burla una voz masculina resonó.

-¡¿Naraku?! –Reconociendo la voz, Kagura volteo a todas direcciones, hasta que por fin vio uno de los odiosos insectos de su creador- ¡BHA! Sabia sería demasiado raro verte en persona –Sonrió con ironía.

-Admítelo Kagura, por un momento pensaste que era yo –Provocando a su "hija".

-¡Deja de decir tonterías! –Con falsa altanería sudaba frio, puesto que por un momento si lo creyó- Mejor dime ¿Qué diantres te propones?

-¿Yo? –Cínico- dirás Magatsuhi, aunque sí, tenemos metas parecidas, pero, tú sabes muy bien todo.

-Supongo que crearon algún señuelo o alguna cobardía para llevar a Sesshomaru lejos de Kohaku y tomar su fragmento de manera mas fácil –Sacaba conclusiones.

-¡Bravo! Tan astuta como siempre Kagura –Se escuchó una risa maléfica- Ahora, dime tú ¿Qué es lo que planeas? Digo, es extraño que obteniendo tu libertad sigas involucrándote en el asunto ¿Acaso quieren enmendar tus pecados?

-¡Boberías! –Apretó los dientes contestando lo más sarcástica que pudo.

-¡Oh! No te ofusques –Se divertía con la castaña- O ¿Acaso tiene que ver tus lloriqueos de la batalla pasada? –Intrigado.

-¡¿?! –Trato de guardarlo más que pudo su sorpresa, pero sentía como la sangre se le enfriaba al ser descubierta.

-Si Kagura, vi esa batalla y tú patética reacción cuando lamentablemente Sesshomaru por poco moría.

-Cállate –Con tono sombrío contesto.

De pronto se escuchó un ruido raro, la chica volteo hacia la cabaña, la cual fue casi destruida por una manada de monstruos que no había visto.

-¡Mierda! –Trato de correr hacia allá, pero los demonios que tenía enfrente se lo impidieron- ¡Ryuurin no Mai! –Creo sus remolinos la oji-rubí.

-¡No tan rápido! Dime ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con él, acaso tú…?

-¡Deja de decir estupideces! –Lo interrumpió- Solo me salvo la vida, se lo debo –Mintió lo más natural que pudo y silencio a Naraku, matando a la avispa que hacia la comunicación- ¡Imbécil!

En ese momento olio el potente veneno del espíritu de la perla, además de sentir como el fragmento de Kohaku era totalmente contaminado.

-¡Ese monje idiota no entiende! –Percibió que había absorbido la ponzoña el hombre, mientras que ella seguía exterminando a los yukais.

¡Sangre! Ahora ese aroma invadía el lugar.

-¡Fuera de mi vista! –Por fin acabo con los malvados seres y fue volando hacia donde estaban los demás, sabía que estaban heridos dos de ellos y por ello acelero más su movimiento, "¡Rin!"

Cuando estaba llegando…

-¡Kohaku Detente! –Grito Rin.

-¡Regresa Rin, ese no es Kohaku! Está siendo manipulado –Llamo Jaken.

Pero la niña lo ignoro y corrió hacia el poseído muchacho, y al instante de tocarlo, la nube venenosa de Magatsuhi la ataco, provocando que cayera al suelo desmayada, Kagura lo presencio todo.

-Me pregunto qué te parecería encontrar muerta a la niña, Sesshomaru –El niño hablaba con la voz del oscuro ser mientras que la oz de este estaba totalmente deformada, viéndose mucho más mortífera- ¡Eso sí que sería interesante de ver! –El arma se llenaba de aquel atroz veneno.

Sin misericordia iba el letal ataque, Jaken estaba totalmente paralizado, entonces…

-¡Estúpido Jaken! –Vocifero furiosa la semi-demonio desde el cielo.

Como pudo, llego Kagura cayendo entre la navaja envenenada y la humana, a quien alcanzo a tomar entre sus brazos cubriéndola con su cuerpo y recibiendo el impacto, el cual la corto del costado derecho. Después de tal audacia cayó al suelo la chica, pero sujetando firmemente a Rin.

-Justo a tiempo mujer –La miraba el controlado Kohaku con ojos vacíos.

-¡No puedo moverme! –Chisto la hechicera viendo al niño.

-Pero lástima que no funcionara -Preparando otro ataque.

-¡Deja de hacerte en tonto Kohaku y despierta de una maldita vez! –Ordeno tratando de que parara.

-Llámalo cuanto quieras, porque no te escuchara más –Lanza su ataque.

-¡No dejare que muera Rin otra vez! –Por inercia, cerró los ojos a la vez que sus brazos resguardaban más a la humana- ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

Espero lo peor visualizando a Sesshomaru en un instante…Pero...Nunca llego el ataque ¿Qué pasaba? Abrió sus cobrizos ojos, y contemplo con sorpresa que Kohaku se iba de ahí sobre una serpiente yukai.

-Ya llegaron esos dos, luego terminare con ustedes –Sonrió sombríamente Magatsuhi a través del muchacho.

-Kohaku –Observo como se desvanecía Kohaku en el horizonte.

* * *

-¡Miroku! ¡Sango! –Después de unos minutos, se escuchó la voz de Kagome…por fin había llegado junto con Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha –Desde el suelo y media inconsciente hablo la exterminadora- Ve tras Kohaku.

-¡Esa herida se ve horrible! –Exclamo la sacerdotisa, viendo el hombro derecho de la chica.

-¡Miroku! –Lo llamo el hanyou-

-Lamento que me veas en este estado Inuyasha –Derrumbado, con una sonrisa descompuesta y un hilo de sangre en la boca, hablo el aludido.

-¡Tú…! –Lo tomo por los ropajes, para después descubrirle el pecho- ¡!

Unas terribles marcas que llegaban desde su brazo derecho hasta casi la mitad del torso del monje se divisaban…las marcas de Shouki. "Si esas marcas llegaran a alcanzar el corazón del monje, me temo que el…" Esas eran las palabras que alguna vez le dijo Kikyo a Inuyasha sobre Miroku y su Kazana.

-Le dije que no hiciera tonterías –Por fin se pudo mover Kagura.

-¡Kagura! –al unisonó los cuatro.

-Pero tiene razón –Reafirmo el moreno- Gracias a la medicina de Dokusen-Sama no soy capaz de sentir dolor, creo que me excedí.

Dokusen fue el sujeto que había reparado el Hiraikotsu de Sango en el pasado, pero además que le había proporcionado un remedio para que dejara de sentir dolor el monje al usar el agujero negro de su mano, pero por desgracia eso hacía que no reconociera los límites que su cuerpo alanzaba.

Un sonido percibían todos ¿Qué era eso? Sonaba como una fuerte corriente de aire…

-¡Miroku tu Kazana esta…! –Alterado, Inuyasha.

-¡Monje! –De la misma manera, Sango.

Sino era por aquellas marcas que casi tocaban su corazón, moriría si su Kazana se rasgaba más de lo que ya estaba. Ya no podía usar esa cosa tan a la ligera.

* * *

-Algo anda mal con Magatsuhi –Meditaba Sesshomaru- El débil olor de ese sujeto solo es… -Se abalanzó sobre Byakuya.

-¡¿Qué?! –Retrocedió en su gruya de papel a la vez que el platinado le daba un potente zarpazo- ¡Ah! –pudo esquivar.

Lo que alcanzo a destruir, fue un ánfora, la cual contenía un pedazo de carne…

-Es un pedazo de carne de cuando peleo con Magatsuhi ¿No es obvio que debería de tener la esencia del espíritu que tanto busca? –Sonrió socarronamente la extensión- es lo que yo necesitaba para atraerlo aquí y ganar tiempo…Lastima que lo haya descubierto demasiado tarde, Sesshomaru-Sama.

-¡! –Sesshomaru engrandeció sus ojos con sorpresa.

-En este momento, el ultimo fragmento de la Perla de Shikon está caminando hacia Naraku –Siguió el sujeto- Así que por favor, quédese un rato más –Dicho esto, miles de yukais aparecieron alrededor de ambos.

-Que gracioso –Por fin hablo Sesshomaru, pero con bastante sarcasmo- Honestamente ¿Crees que una basura como esta, me puede detener? –Cuestiono.

-Sí, por eso llame un par de miles, sonreía confiadamente.

Sin esperar más, Sesshomaru desenfundo a Bakusaiga exterminando en un parpadeo a todos sus atacantes.

-¡Oh, ya me Jordi! –con una cara despectiva y chusca decía Byakuya.

* * *

**Previo capitulo 12: Luchar, Renacer, vivir**

**Hola lectores(as)!**

**Y cerramos la Triada de PINK con la canción "True love" encabezando el capitulo (Es la ultima de ella que ocupare para este fic XD)**

**No se si se esperaban mas, y si fue así...perdón :P pero no podían llegar a mas estos jovensuelos XD (Digan que ya de perdis Sessho es un poco mas consiente de lo que siente XP)**

**Algo que no deje claro en el capitulo -Y por cuestiones que no le vi mucho el caso de agregarlo- fue que Kagome se fue a presentar su examen de la prepa y que por eso no estaba (yo se que lo sabían de algún modo XD)**

**Algo que salio muy de repente, fue el hecho de que Kagura protegiera a Rin, pero ¿Por qué Magatsuhi hubiera querido matar a Rin? si se dieron cuenta eso en realidad nunca sucedió, pero para ser francos, alguien tan malévolo como el, si seria capaz de hacerlo O3O**

**Oh si! ahora me emocione y hay 3 dibujos del capi (uno de ellos muy reciente), ya saben vayan al link "Fan-Fic-Art" on en el FB...Donde los encontraran jijijiji**

**Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews (que emoción residir tantos n_n)!**

**-Antoonia: Gracias por tus lindos comentarios.**

**-Shuki Kano: Gracias por ser tan comprensiva y likear en en face XD.**

**-Isa: Gracias por tus palabritas ovo.**

**-Maritza: de verdad es bueno ver a alguien que siempre ha estado al pendiente de lo que hago desde hace buen rato QvQ.**

**-Tentenxneji4ever: Tambien amo a esos dos XD...Es curioso lo que me pusiste al ultimo, si lo que tato es que quede lo mas parecido al Manga jejeje.**

**-Merlyn Morrigan: No te preocupes mas vale tarde que nunca XP...¿De verdad crees que integre con naturalidad a Kagura? QvQ Me siento honrada al recibir tus comentarios jijiji**

**Bueno, según yo acabaría a los 12 capítulos...pero a este paso creo que hasta el 16 o algo así OvO...lo cierto es que ya llevo "escrito" lo de la mitad del tomo 53 de los 56 que existen, así que ya vamos por la recta final**

**En fin, me voy antes de llenar de puro comentario del autor el capitulo (Lo sé, me emociono demasiado u.u)**

**Hasta pronto, y si dios me deja...hasta dentro de 15 Días O3O**

**Ciao!**


End file.
